Illusion of control
by Fan1977
Summary: Klaus Mikaelsons does not want her in his life. Why not? She is pretty, intelligent and a supernatural so why not? read to find out. I am becoming a klayley junkie lol (i hope the show does not disappoint me). I hope you like this one. I will start uploading it as soon as I streamline a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Meeting some one at Tyler's home changed his life in ways that Klaus had not imagined it. The more he tried to run away from it, the more he got tangled in. It was not just her who had caused uproar and disruption in his already complicated life but his family were contributing to it too. They knew why he considered her a disruption, why he didnt want her in his life and they were not willing to help him out. Will he be able to get out it? Is the disruption really a disruption or it is just in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2 An unexpected visitor

_**Synopsis: ELijah Mikealsons meets some one who he knows will disrupts his brothers life but he cannot help but welcome her in their life.**_

* * *

><p>Elijah put on his jacket and walked out of his room wondering how will he find out what his brother is up to in New Orleans. He had arrived last night and was surprised to see that Klaus had already procured a house which once belonged to the governor of the New Orleans more then a century ago whose son he had killed just because he dared to raise his finger at Niklaus. He shook his head as he remembered when his brother had refused to tell him anything about why was he in New Orleans and what had brought him there which was really surprising for Elijah because he knew how much this city had meant for him and how much this city had taken from him. Of all the place in this world, he was sure his brother would not choose New Orleans to come back to. So right now he was leaving the house with the intention of finding out what caused his brother to change his mind. As he raised his hand to open the door, the bell rang. Elijah wondered in confusion 'who it could be?' and then he opened the door. The girl turned around and looked at him with a smile. Elijah just stared at her.<p>

She cleared her throat and gulped at the handsome face and said "Does Klaus Mikaelsons live here?"

Elijah asked her recovering from the shock "who are you?"

She said "Hayley Marshall and I am here to talk to him".

Elijah said "does he know you?"

Hayley smiled making his heart stop and said "of course he knows me otherwise how would I know his name".

She waited for a moment and then asked him "are you never going to invite me in?"

Elijah stepped aside and said "Oh forgive my manners, please come in".

He said to her as she walked inside and looked around "why dont you sit down and I will see where Niklaus is".

Hayley turned towards him and said "Niklaus?!"

He led her to the sitting area, smiled and said "yes that is the name our father gave him but he likes to be called Klaus".

They both looked towards the door as they heard a bark "Elijah those bloody witches, I will kill the whole bunch of them".

Klaus entered the house in anger and went toward the sitting area where he could sense Elijah and then stopped as he saw her standing near Elijah. His eyes met Elijah and then shifted back to Hayley and said "so you decided to look for your family after all?"

He went to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle and poured it in the glass and gulped it down.

Elijah looked at his back and said tentatively "hmm the plot thickens. So it was my brother who told you about your pack? Did you not know about them?"

Hayley shook her head and said "no".

She turned towards him said to Klaus "I need your help".

Klaus asked her with a smirk "in what love? have I not helped you enough?"

Hayley said angrily "yes you have but you don't have to be an arrogant ass about that. I need to find more about them. It has been two weeks since I have come here but I have been unable to gather any information about them. I have recently found out about a vampire named Marcel Gerald who I think can help me. He is really old and has been around the area for a long time so he might know something but yesterday I found out that werewolves are banned from French Quarter by none other than the one and only Marcel". Her angry tone had toned down a bit by the time she stopped talking.

She didnt notice Elijah suddenly looking at Klaus who avoided making an eye contact with him. He took another sip and said "pray continue".

She took a deep breath now keeping a lid on her anger and said "then I find out you are in town. Imagine my surprise".

She stopped and said in a mischievous tone "are you following me?"

Elijah couldn't help but look at Klaus who controlled the anger suddenly bubbling in him and said "what do you want from me love?"

She looked at Elijah and his serious faces and said "okay bad joke I admit. I saw you with him yesterday. I was wondering may be you can help me more".

Klaus smirked and said "sorry love, I cannot do it. I already have too much on my plate to get into your petty quest of finding a family who abandoned you".

Elijah said "Niklaus!".

Klaus took a deep breath and said "if you are too keen to help her, you can do so".

Elijah raised his hands in defeat and stepped back at the same time when Hayley snapped at him angrily "I am not asking for charity, I am asking for your help. If you don't want to give it, say so. Don't be an ass. I can find another way. I have been on my own since I was sixteen. I think I can manage some more".

She was about to leave when he whooshed in front of her and said "Marcel has banned werewolves in French Quarter. How did you sneak in and out successfully?"

Hayley said "who said I sneaked out successfully?"

Klaus took one step closer to her and said "what?!"

Hayley looked into his eyes and couldn't believe what she was looking was something similar to concern.

She said "his vampires tried to get me and that is how I found out about the ban. I told you that I can take care of myself so I took care of myself".

Klaus suddenly laughed. The change in him was so drastic that it took Hayley by surprise. He stepped back an said "you killed his vampires?! good girl".

Hearing '_good girl'_ from his mouth sounded like an offense to her so she snapped "not exactly".

Elijah walked to her and said "so what did you do?"

She turned towards Elijah and said with a smile "I bit them. Werewolf bite is lethal to vampires right?"

Elijah looked at Klaus who was pouring another drink for himself and said "you know what that means brother?"

Klaus turned towards him and said "yes".

Hayley asked Elijah "what?"

Klaus said "love, you killed Marcel's vampires. He wouldn't let it go that easily. You are on his mercy now".

Elijah at once said "dont worry Hayley, Marcel will not raise a finger on you. I will protect you".

Hayley said "why?"

She couldn't help but feel that Elijah looked flustered.

Klaus said at once with finality "it is settled then, as long as you are unable to find more about your pack my brother will protect you from Marcel and in the mean time he can help you locate your pack. Right Elijah?"

He stayed there just long enough for Elijah to nod and then he life.

Hayley looked at Elijah and said "your brother is really rude you know".

Elijah smiled now taking charge of the whole situation and said "yes I know" and then added "let me show you your room".

Hayley said incredulously "I am not living here!"

Elijah put his hand in his pocket and said "and how do you suppose we protect you?"

Hayley didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. Elijah said "you get your stuff and settle down. I will show you around".

Hayley said carelessly "I don't have much. It is in the car I have stolen".

Elijah smiled and said "stolen?!"

Hayley said sarcastically "how do you propose a werewolf to buy a car".

Elijah said "you will ditch that car somewhere outside New Orleans. I will get you another car through legitimate means"

and then Elijah motioned her to follow him not realizing that she was smiling.

Klaus was pacing his room angrily thinking about Hayley and her stay in this house. He was wondering how will he be able to tip toe around her if she stays in this house. He was cursing his luck for ever meeting her.

_**Flash back**_

Two weeks ago

_Klaus walked in Tyler's home and stopped as he saw a girl with black hair with her back towards him. He stood there looking at her feeling a little weird when she turned towards him. It took all his will power to not showing any reaction. He cleared his throat and said "a new face in Tyler's home"._

_She said with contempt "and from your accent I guess you are an old one, Klaus". _

_Klaus felt a wave of anger went through his body but he didnt say anything. He was still recovering from the shock. He steered her eyes away from her and asked her "where is Tyler?"_

_She said in a softer voice "dont know, he was here a minute ago and then he left"._

_As he saw her attention shifted to the sound of voice coming from the other room. His eyes travelled along the length of her long slender body. _

_Hayley felt his eyes on her and looked at her catching him in the act. _

_She made a face and said "it is bad manners to stare at someone. You might be a thousand year old but you need to be taught some manners". _

_They both turned towards the sound as Tyler entered the room and asked "Klaus what are you doing here?"_

_Klaus who was still glaring at Hayley in anger said "i didnt know you were friends with Crescent wolves Tyler?"_

_He got huge satisfaction at seeing the shocked look on her face and smirked. Before Hayley could say anything Tyler asked her "Crescent pack?" _

_He looked towards Hayley who had abandoned her anger and was staring at Klaus. _

_She walked towards him and said "tell me". _

_She was standing so close to him that he could stretch his hand and touch her but he controlled the urge. He intentionally folded his hands at his back to avoid the itch he was feeling and "there was this pack in the mist of New Orleans, I met some time ago. I thought you would know about them". _

_Tyler asked him suspiciously "how did you know that she is Crescent wolves?" _

_Klaus didn't break eye contact with her and said "I have been around 1000 years Tyler, I know things that you cannot even fathom. I asked you something little wolf". _

_Hearing "little wolf" from his mouth startled her. She snapped "my name is Hayley, Hayley Marshall". _

_Klaus smirked and said "So Hayley Marshall, how come you don't know about your pack". _

_She looked at Klaus and then Tyler and said "my parents gave me up for adoption when I was born so I don't know about them but I have been looking for them for a while now. You said New Orleans? where exactly?"_

_Klaus stared into those full of life eyes which were twinkling with excitement. He could hear her heart beating rapidly. He shook his head, stepped back and left without saying anything. _

**_End Flash back. _**

At last he stopped and started gazing outside the window when he sensed Elijah in his room. He said even before Elijah could say anything "not a word brother".

Elijah looked at his brother back. He couldn't see his expressions but he knew from his stance that he was tense.

He said "but Niklaus…"

Klaus turned towards him and said in a monotone "I know so I give you this job to protect her. I cannot do that". After saying that he left the room without waiting to listen to anything Elijah had to say.

Elijah took a deep breath and left his room too.


	3. Chapter 3 Crescent wolves

**_Synopsis : Hayley tries to find some information about her pack with Elijah's help. Klaus on the other hand tries to befriends with Marcel._**

* * *

><p>Klaus left the house and went to Rousseau's. He looked around and then his gaze fell on the beautiful bartender. He walked to her and said "love, a bourbon".<p>

She smiled and said "not love, Cami".

Klaus smiled and said while looking at her name tag "why not Camille?

She said "Camille is mouth full. Call me Cami".

She put the glass full of bourbon in front of him but he smirked and took the bottle from her hand.

He looked around and then he got up angrily and went to the two men sitting at then end of the bar and grabbed them from their necks and said "tell Marcel to stop following me around. If he wants to talk to me, tell him to talk to me directly".

He got up after drinking a couple of bottles and walked out. He was walking ideally and then spotted a bench. He sat on it when he sensed him.

He said "Elijah what do you want?"

Elijah said "first tell me how is it possible?"

Klaus smirked and said sarcastically "me and my luck".

Elijah said "what are you going to do?"

Klaus said "make sure she finds her pack and leaves in one piece under _your protection". _

Elijah said "Niklaus you still have not…"

Klaus looked at him sharply and said "I have Elijah so lets drop it".

Elijah look a deep breath realizing that he didn't want to talk on the subject matter and said "tell me about Marcel, how did he survive?"

Klaus laughed humorously and said "not only he managed to survive, he thrived. He made this city his home. He is living in our home, sleeping in our bed". He looked at Elijah and then said with determination "and I want it all back. I will take it back from him at all cost".

Elijah looked at the determination on face, the determination that had many a times made him almost lose himself and said "Niklaus…"

Klaus cut him off by saying "you are either with me Elijah or against me. If you are with me you are welcome to help in addition to protecting Hayley and making sure she finds her pack. If you are against me then your sole job is to protect Hayley and make sure she finds her pack".

He looked at Elijah for a moment and smiled when Elijah said "I will always stand by you brother. Always and forever".

They both sat there quietly when Elijah said "planning to sit here all night?"

Klaus said indifferently "may be".

Elijah looked at him for a while knowing fully well why he didnt want to go back home. He said "so as long as we are sitting here why don't you tell me why you came into this town?"

Klaus said "I got a letter from Katherine telling me that the witches of New Orleans were planning something against me. When I came here, I found Marcel alive and thriving in this city and the letter was a farce. The witch who was supposed to be conspiring against me turned out to be Sophie Deveraux. She said that Marcel is not letting them use magic and he has a secret weapon that he uses to see if they are using magic or not and then he punishes them. They want to practice magic but because of Marcel they cannot. They used Katherine who came here a couple of months ago to get me here".

Elijah asked him "so what are you thinking now?"

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "Right now I want to be alone brother".

Elijah said with a sight "you always want to be alone Niklaus but this time I am not going to leave you".

They both sat there quietly until Klaus got up and said "I am ready".

Hayley woke up and was disoriented for a second as to where she was and then she remembered. She got up and went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. She went down to a quiet house and rolled her eyes as she realized that it was still early and vampires sleep late into the day. She opened the fridge but it was empty and thens startle when she heard a voice "I will make sure it will stocked up for next time".

Hayley turned around, smiled and said "you guys don't eat anything regular?"

Elijah walked in and said "we do but not because we need to".

Hayley said "so should I be expecting a freezer full of blood bags in this house somewhere".

Elijah smiled and said "my brother does not drink from blood bags and I don't need a full freezer. We can actually survive without blood for a while".

Hayley said sitting down on the bar stool "really?! I didnt know vampires could do that".

Elijah said "well we are not regular vampires. We have trained our bodies to survive without blood. After 1000 years the blood lust has reduced to some extend".

He then said "i will be back in a minute" and then he was gone.

Hayley hardly had time to get up and pour herself a glass of water when she saw Klaus marching in the kitchen.

Klaus stopped as he saw her and said "I trust you slept well".

When she nodded.

When he didnt say anything Hayley said "I was thinking of visiting the bayou again to see what I can find out".

Klaus said dismissively "Elijah can help you out".

Hayley said "Elijah is gone…" she stopped as Elijah emerged with some grocery items in his hand. She looked at Klaus who smirked, turned around and left.

Hayley looked at him with annoyance and said to Elijah "he is more repulsive then I had imagined from his reputation".

Elijah gave her a small smile as he passed her the milk and the cereal box and said "whenever you are ready to go, I am ready".

Hayley looked at him from top to bottom with amusement and said "you are going to be marching in the bayou in those clothes".

Elijah smiled and said "yes" and left.

She smiled and poured herself some cornflakes and the milk and starting eating thinking of the Mikaelsons brothers. One was so rude and the other was so polished and was taking her breath away with each moment and that smile was so refreshing.

After finishing her breakfast, she told Elijah that she was ready. The ride to the bayou was really quiet one during which she had a strong feeling that Elijah wanted to say something but was not saying it. When she asked him, he assured her that there was nothing so she got quiet after that. She looked sideways at Elijah and wondered how he was so handsome, polish, controlled, elegant so different from his brother… As soon as his image came in her mind, she asked herself in surprise _'why was she thinking of him when he has been nothing but rude to him since the beginning?_'

At last they reached the bayou. Hayley led him to some huts she had discovered ever since she had moved to New Orleans. She said "this is the only thing I can find here. It seems someone lives here from the scattered clothes and things but I have not seen anyone here".

Elijah entered one hut and tried to sense something. He came out and said "yes, no one has been here for a while except for you".

She sighed and said "I think Marcel would know something about it. He has been alive for what, one hundred year so he would know what happened to his pack right?"

Elijah nodded and said "yes, but like you said vampires are banned from French quarter".

Hayley said "well Klaus is part werewolf, he is allowed so why not a full werewolf".

Elijah laughed and said "Klaus is not what you call an average person, no one can stop him from doing anything if he does not want to do it and besides he and Marcel have an history".

Hayley asked him "what is that by the way?"

Elijah took a deep breath and said "Marcel is the illegitimate son of once governor of New Orleans in late 1700's. Niklaus saw him getting beaten up badly one day by the governor's servant. He protected him, raised him like his own and when Marcel was dying he turned him so that he could live".

He couldn't help but notice an impressed look come on her face. He smiled and said "my brother is not as ruthless as he wants people to think Hayley".

She blushed at what he was insinuating.

She said "so Marcel should help me if he is your brother's son, can I call him Klaus's son?" She smiled at the end of the sentence.

Elijah said "sure you can but I am not sure he will help you or not. We are not exactly on good terms right now".

Hayley asked him "and why is that?"

Elijah started walking towards the car and said "story for another time".

Hayley followed him.

On the way home, she asked him "what are you and Klaus doing in New Orleans?"

Elijah looked at her and then told her everything klaus had told him a night ago. Hayley listened to it quietly and said "what does it mean that he wants all of it back?"

Elijah said "it means that he will take the city back from Marcel by any means or force needed".

Hayley felt a chill run through her body. She thought about all the rumors she had heard about Klaus Mikaelsons and that simple sentence by Elijah suddenly started to make sense.

After reaching home Elijah went to his room whereas Hayley thought for a moment and then left the house again.

Klaus was sitting with Marcel in Rousseau's drinking when he suddenly turned around and saw Hayley walking in. He groaned but before he could react Marcel was turning around too. His eye widened at seeing her. He slowly got up and walked towards her and said "what are you doing here?"

Hayley said insolently "what?! just because I am a werewolf, I cannot come to French Quarter. Your lackeys already tried to kill me but not now. I need some information from me and you will give it to me".

Marcel looked around at Klaus and saw that he was drinking without looking at them. He walked to him and said "is she for real?"

Klaus shrugged and said "what can I say?"

Marcel looked at Klaus and then at Hayley and then said "werewolves are banned in the French Quarter. You are testing your luck".

Hayley said insolently "I don't care, I want to find out where is Crescent pack?"

Marcel took a deep breath and said "In the bayou".

Hayley said angrily "you are lying. I have looked each and every inch of the bayou but couldn't find anything. So where are they really?"

Marcel looked at Klaus and then said "they are wolves right now. They will turn human on the full moon. You can meet them in the bayou but in future I don't want to see you in French Quarter".

As he was about to leave, she held his arm.

Klaus who was listening to their conversation turned towards them just in time to see Hayley hold his arm. He noticed Marcel's body tensing up and he got up slowly from the bar and turned his attention fully to them. He could see anger on Marcel's face and he knew from past experience that Marcel didnt like to be touched like that. But he took a deep breath when he said "they are cursed, they stay in wolf form for the whole month and change to being human for one night".

Hayley asked him in a shocked voice "who put the curse on them and why is it not affecting me?"

Marcel said "It is not affecting you because either you have not triggered your gene or you were not here when the curse was put and as for who put the curse on them, that I cannot tell you".

He jerked his arm free and walked outside angrily.

Hayley was lost in her thoughts when she felt him. He asked her angrily "what are you doing here? Did you just batted your pretty eyes and made my brother look other away so that you can sneak into French Quarter?"

Hayley came out her of thought and the words penetrated her mind and she snapped at him "Elijah has no idea where I am. He is not my keeper".

Klaus said "of course he is not your keeper but I know my brother, he would never let a pretty face run away. How did you do it?"

Hayley said with contempt "you really think low of your brother, whereas he thinks so highly of you".

and then she turned and left.

Klaus saw her walking away from her with a sinking feeling in his heart and then turned around and went to the bar and said "Camille, how would you like to be my stenographer?"

She smiled and asked him "why me?"

Klaus said "you are a psychologist. Who better than you?"

She looked at him and then said "let me think".

Klaus got up and left the bar after that.

For the next two days Klaus spend most of his time with Marcel away from home trying to understand his kingdom and rules and his circle. What he had found was that his army was really loyal to him. Every time he looked at Marcel, he felt like asking him how did he survive and why didnt he look for them but he calmed himself down and decided not to ask him as to not spook him or anything. He had managed to compel one freshly turned vampire name Josh to spy for him in Marcel's army. He was leaving the bar after having a couple of drinks and feeling satisfied with what he had accomplished that day by making Josh his spy when Cami approached him and said "okay I will be your stenographer but just your stenographer".

He smiled and said "good decision Camille".

She asked him "so where do we do that?"

He said "my house… " and then remembered that Hayley also lives there so he said "at your place may be". When she looked at him with raised eyebrows he said "temporary arrangements and then we can start doing it at my place".

He turned and left.

As he pushed the front door, she opened the door and bumped into him. She said with annoyance "is that how you enter a house?"

and then flushed as she saw his murderous expressions. She said "I am sorry, I was in a hurry. Moon is about to come out and you don't want me turning in the city".

Klaus realized that it was full moon. He stepped aside and left her pass.

Hayley turned into a wolf and saw from distance her pack becoming human around the huts she had discovered. They danced, sang and laughed around a fire they built while she watched them with a feeling of longing. And then the moon disappeared and they turned back and became wolves again as she turned and became a human.

When she entered the house, it was quiet. She knew no one was up as it was still early so she went to the kitchen to eat something as she was feeling hungry after the night she just had.

She opened the fridge door and took out the carton of juice and was pouring herself a glass when she shrieked as she heard him asking "so did you get to see your pack?"

The glass almost slipped from her hand as she spun in the direction of voice and realized that he was sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace.

She said "you almost gave me a heart attack".

Klaus stood up and said "I gave you a heart attack?! Did you just not come from spending a night _as a wolf_?"

Hayley snapped while taking a sip "that does not mean that I dont scare"

Klaus said sarcastically "I will keep that into consideration for next time".

Hayley walked to him and said "do you go out of your way to be mean with me or are you generally like this too".

Klaus looked at her demeanor for a while without saying anything and then said "no, just you. You just bring out the best in me".

Hayley said with annoyance "if that is your best then someone needs to tell your bother that you don't have the best that the think you have".

She thought that she saw a flash of anger passed through his face but she didnt care. She said "and as for your question, yes I saw them today. They became human for eight damn hours and then they are wolves again. That is not fair. I am going to find out who put the curse on them and will break it".

Klaus looked at her determined face and smiled.

He said "I would expect nothing less from you little wolf".

Hayley snapped at him "my name is Hayley. Stop calling me little wolf and love". She turned around and left.


	4. Chapter 4 Declaring a war

**_A/N: thank you for the wonderful reviews and for reading it._**

**_Synopsis: Hayley and Klaus try to get along with each other but their personalities are not letting them to get along so well. Elijah with all his efforts realizes that he is witnessing a losing battle. On the other front Klaus manages to destroy Marcel's trust within his army. _**

* * *

><p>She went to her room and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow after saying some colorful chosen words for Klaus to herself.<p>

When she woke up next it was afternoon and the house sounded quiet.

She got up, freshened herself up and went downstairs.

She saw Elijah looking out of the window in the sitting room. She smiled and said "hey Elijah, how is it going?"

Elijah turned towards her and said "how are you Hayley?"

She smiled and said "I am great. I got to see my pack in human form today".

Elijah said "yes Niklaus told me that".

He suddenly realized that the smile slipped from her face and was replaced by annoyance now.

Elijah asked her "is something the matter?"

Hayley shook her head and said "no, so I was thinking may be next time on full moon, you can go with me and talk to them when they are in human form and get some information for me".

Elijah didn't say anything for a moment but then nodded and said "sure why not?"

She then said "In the mean time I think I know who can help me with this right now".

When Elijah continued to look at her questioningly she said "the curse is put by a witch so only a witch can help right?"

Elijah nodded. She continued "then I need to find a witch".

Elijah said "Niklaus is working with some witches so may be …. ?"

Hayley cut him off by saying with annoyance "No, I dont need _Niklaus_ help or his witches. I can find my own. I know a shop in French Quarter. It is witch herbal medicinal shop.I am thinking of talking to the witch who owns it".

Elijah who was still wondering about her reaction to his suggestion said "In French Quarter? I don't think it is a good idea for you to go there".

Hayley said with a smile "I am going, if you want to accompany me you are most welcome".

Elijah looked at her determined face and said "okay".

Elijah looked at her expressions with curiosity and asked her casually "something happened between you and Niklaus?"

She said to him with irritation "Listen Elijah, I get that you love your brother but if you want to talk about your brother then I can go alone. I am not going to be spending next couple of hours hearing about how good a heart your brother has".

She took a deliberate deep breath and said "are you coming or not?"

Elijah stared at her for a few minutes and then said with resignation "yes, let us go".

The drive to the French Quarter was quiet one.

When the reached Jardin Gris, a girl was coming out. Hayley hurried towards her and said "I need some information from you".

She looked at her and said "about what?"

Hayley looked at Elijah who was eyeing the girl curiously and said "You must know about the curse put on the werewolves in the bayou. I need to find out how to break that curse".

The girl looked surprise for a moment and then said "yes, i know about the curse but I don't know how to break it. I can get some information for you. Are you a werewolf?"

When Hayley nodded, the girl said hastily looking around in a panicked voice "you shouldn't have come here. Werewolves are banned in the French Quarter. If Marcel's people find out, they will kill you".

Hayley said with a smile "dont worry about me. Just find out what you can for me. Your name is …"

The girl smiled and said "Katie and yours?".

She then looked at Elijah and said "I know who you are"

Hayley smiled and said "yes, his reputation proceeds him and my name is Hayley".

Katie said "give me your number. I will call you when I will find out something".

After Hayley gave her her cell number, she and Elijah left.

Klaus was pacing the foyer in the house like an angry caged animal recalling Marcel's angry outburst about spotting Hayley and Elijah in the French Quarter. He spun towards the door when it opened and saw them walking in.

He looked at both of them and then asked Hayley "did you go to French Quarter?"

Hayley said insolently "yes I did. so what? Elijah was with me".

Klaus said angrily "when Marcel told you that you cannot go to French Quarter then why would you go again. He saw you there today and he was really mad".

Elijah looked at Hayley who was avoiding looking at him and said "you never told me that Marcel told you not to go to French Quarter".

Hayley didnt answer him.

Klaus suddenly said in a loud voice "because of your stupidity Marcel is now angry at me. I am about to lose his trust"

Hayley suddenly said in a loud voice too "why is he angry at you? If he has an issue he should talk to me. You don't have to play a devil's advocate for me".

Elijah was so taken aback by their outburst that he didnt know what to say when Klaus stepped closer to Hayley and said coldly "Hayley, I have something going on with Marcel and I am almost there in gaining his trust, if you do something to jeopardize it that will be the end of you".

Hayley said insolently "I am looking for my family and trying to help them and for that I will do anything and if that means crossing your path, I will not hesitate"

After saying that she stepped back and turned away from him.

Before Klaus could react Elijah put his hand on his chest and stopped him. Klaus looked at Elijah angrily and then stormed out of house whereas Hayley went upstairs to her room.

Elijah went to his room and after changing his clothes, he got into the bed but couldn't sleep so he laid there wondering why Hayley does not like Klaus and how long will it take for Klaus to accept her and open up to her? Initially he had thought that he had imagined the resentment between them but now he was getting more and more convinced that Hayley doesn't like Klaus. He thought to himself that the reason why Klaus was keeping his distance from Hayley or acting that way but what is her excuse. After today's argument he was feeling as if he is going to be playing a referee between those two acting like teenagers getting out of control and he realized that he is in for a bumpy road ahead. He sighed and then went back to bed and after a couple of minutes he went to sleep.

Next day Hayley didnt see Klaus all day. She waited for Katie's call but she didnt call so she remained in the study most of the time doing research on internet on different hexes that can explain what type of curse was put on the wolves. But she was not having any success and then she realized in frustration that her mind kept on replaying her argument with Klaus and it was starting to irritate him. She said to herself "_i don't want to think about it"_ again and again but it didn't help. At last she got up and went to the kitchen and took out a bottle of bourbon from the liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass and went back to the study and continued with her research. After another hour of tiresome search she decided to give in and get some sleep so she closed it in frustration and thought to herself in resignation _'Elijah is right, Klaus knows those witches. If Katie does not come through, I should go to them'. _

She picked up her glass of drink and left the study. As she started up the stair she stopped when the front door opened. She spun around in alarm and then relaxed.

Elijah entered the house followed by Klaus. He looked at her standing at the foot of the stairs and said "Hayley, you are still up. Everything okay?"

She said "yes. I was just reading some material in the study".

She smirked as she saw Klaus look at her sharply and at the same moment from his expressions she realized that he didnt like her intruding his personal space. She asked "where have you guys been?"

Klaus laughed sarcastically and asked "what is this love? an inquiry about _our whereabouts?"_

Elijah raised his hand as she was about to say something and said "guys, it has been a long day and Niklaus you shouldn't be talking to Hayley that way. It was an simple question".

He then looked at Hayley and said "we were trying to make Marcel lose his right hand man and we managed to do that".

Hayley looked away from Klaus and asked Elijah "how did you manage that and who was he?"

Elijah said with a smile "well it was all Niklaus doing".

He gestured to Klaus and said "why don't you tell Hayley how you did it Klaus".

Klaus looked at Elijah angrily knowing fully well what he was trying to do. He said with some annoyance "Marcel had a right hand man Thierry who was having an affair with witch on the side. I just exposed him by compelling some vampires to attack her and of course _Romeo jumped in to save her_ and well one thing led to another and he managed to kill some of his brothers. Marcel didnt take kindly to that and in short dear old Thierry is in the garden".

Hayley asked him in confusion "garden?"

Klaus gulped the drink down and said without looking at her "Marcel's personal graveyard for his vampires. He buries them alive there to punish them and they stay alive starving in that place for centuries".

Hayley couldn't help but notice a hint of pride a his voice. She looked at him with disgust and said "are you proud of that?"

Elijah rubbed his forehead in exasperation as he foresaw another argument brewing in the air and was about to say something but Klaus said coldly "why shouldn't I be? it is ingenious. What better way to punish a rogue vampire?"

Hayley said with contempt "of course you are going to be proud, you raised him right? O what a joy it would have been to see you _destroy _another kid like you did to Marcel if you were to have another chance by some miracle". She then turned around and started going up.

Klaus got so mad at those words that he started towards her but Elijah stopped him by saying "No, Niklaus…. let her go".

Klaus looked at him and said angrily "there is nothing… not a single thing that is there except for the obvious".

Elijah said "you don't know her yet".

Klaus said dismissively "and I don't want to either. Why would I want to? She is nothing".

Elijah asked him calmly "then why are you protecting her, helping her?"

Klaus suddenly pushed Elijah against the wall and hissed "dont you dare associate my reasons for helping this girl with her".

Hayley entered her room and then realized that she had left her phone downstairs in the library. She opened the door of her room and came out. As she was coming downstairs she stopped as she saw Elijah pinned against the wall by Klaus. She cleared her throat and asked tentatively "is everything alright here?"

Klaus stayed there for a second and then stepped back from Elijah and said "yes, peachy" without breaking an eye contact with him and then he turned around and went upstairs to his room brushing past her.

Klaus was pacing his room angrily thinking of what just went downstairs. After some thought a voice said to him '_her presence in this house was distracting you and you cannot shake her off of his mind. She has been in your mind ever since she had moved in and the only time you think of her is when you are out'. _He said to that voice in frustration _'but I cannot be out all the time. Bloody hell. I had managed to do the unthinkable and now I am back in that endless cycle of misery again'. _He went to bed with heavy heart and after tossing and turning all night he came to a decision. He said to himself while changing his clothes "she has to go".

He went down stairs and left the house even before anyone woke up. He went straight to Sophie's apartment. At first she was surprised to see him but then she said "what do you want Klaus?"

Klaus said to her "I am helping you with this business with Marcel, you are going to help me with Crescent pack".

Sophie asked him in surprise "what do you mean?"

Klaus said "I want to know everything about the curse put on them. I don't care if you have to use magic for it or not".

Sophie said with frustration "if I use magic, Marcel will find out about it and he will kill me".

Klaus said "not if there is another distraction from another witch's magic".

Sophie said "who?"

Klaus said "there is this witch in French Quarter. She owns a shop there…"

Sophie cut him off by saying "Katie".

Klaus said with a smirk "oh good you know her then. She recently lost her vampire lover tragically to Marcel and she must be wanting revenge from Marcel but might need some nudge in that direction and you can be that".

Sophie said "you want Katie to use her magic to kill Marcel".

Klaus looked at her with amusement and said "no Sophie Deveraux, no one except Katie will die here at most".

Sophie said "no, Klaus I cann…"

Klaus cut her off and said "just think about it Sophie Deveraux. You want witches to practice magic or not?"

He then turned around and left with a smile on his face.

He took out his cell and called Elijah.

Elijah was sipping his coffee with Hayley when his cell rang. He looked at his name of the caller Id and picked it up and said "yes Niklaus".

Klaus said "I need you to find out about the secret weapon Marcel has. What ever you can find out. I am working on Marcel".

Elijah said "okay" and put the cell down.

He got up and said to Hayley "I have to go. You will be okay right?"

When she nodded he said "Hayley don't go to French Quarter. I know that you think Niklaus is being overbearing but he has a point. One more of those trips can cause a disastrous war between werewolves and vampires and I am sure you wouldn't want that".

She stared at him for a few minutes and then nodded realizing that he was right.

Klaus was sitting with Marcel when he got a call on his cell. He picked it and as klaus listened a young girl's voice came from the other end "there is someone using magic in the streets of French Quarter".

He got up and said "thank you D" and put the cell down.

He looked at Klaus and said "lets go on a witch hunt".

Klaus smiled and followed him with a couple of his close vampire friends. As they walked down the Bourbon street in French Quarter he saw a young girl walking down the street with her hands raised and chanting. He saw in horror as suddenly Marcel held his head and started yelling as if in pain. He fell on the ground. Seeing him in ground yelling in pain and seeing blood oozing out of his eyes, Klaus whooshed to Katie and broke her neck with one snap. And at the same time he saw Hayley standing at a distance with her mouth open. He looked back at Marcel who was still on his knees holding his head and thanked his luck as he realized that Marcel had not seen her. He whooshed to Hayley and said "what the hell are you doing here? Go home before anyone sees you".

Before she could reply, he turned back and went to Marcel.

Hayley looked at him angrily and then after thinking for a minute, she turned around and walked away.

Klaus didnt let her arm go even after entering the house until they reached her room and then pushed her inside her room and said angrily "what the bloody hell was that _Hayley?_ When I told you to leave after I killed Katie did I tell you to go to cemetery or home?"

Hayley said rubbing her arm from where he was holding her "Do I look like your damn wife that I would listen to you?"

Klaus said in the same tone "because of your idiot decision, those vampires found you and tried to kill you".

Hayley said to him in a loud voice too "you didnt have to protect me? Who asked you to do that?"

Elijah was walking towards the stairs when he heard the yell. He hurried towards the sound which were coming from her room. He entered the room and stopped as he saw Klaus standing in front of her steaming in anger. As he saw Klaus yelled "as long as you are under this roof, you are my responsibility. Do you understand?"

Hayley said angrily inching closer to him "I am here because _your brother_ is helping me, I am no one's responsibility. I told you I can take care of myself and you are the one to talk. You killed Katie right in front of me. She was helping me".

Elijah said "Hayley!"

Klaus yelled "I killed that witch because she was going to _kill Marcel_".

Hayley said in the same tone "and because you killed her, I had no option other than to go to the cemetery to get help from other witches and those vampires found me".

Klaus suddenly asked her in a much calmer voice that alerted Elijah of the storm underneath that calm tone "so you are saying it is all _my fault_?"

Hayley said insolently "yes, it is your fault. I had an agreement with Katie".

Klaus stepped closer to her and raised his hand to stop Elijah whom he saw stepping towards her. He said to her in a dead cold voice "Just for your kind information, those vampires who attacked you got intel about your from Katie with whom you had that _deal_ and this is the last time you are going to do something this stupid. Do you understand?"

Hayley asked him insolently "or what?"

Klaus looked at her adamant face for a minute and then he stepped back and said "if you are going to behave that immaturely then you can leave. Leave right now. I will not let you drag your dirty business in this house. I already have enough on my plate".

Elijah said again "Niklaus!"

Klaus looked at Elijah and snapped at him angrily "you were supposed to protect her from Marcel's vampires. They attacked her again tonight".

Hayley was about to say something when it hit her and she wondered _'is he angry about the attack or because the attack was on me' _her mind immediately told her that it was later but before she could say anything Klaus looked at her angrily and said "you follow the rules or you leave. Do you understand?"

He stepped closer to her and yelled at the end of the sentence.

Hayley for the first time after meeting him felt scared as she saw the hint of yellow in his eyes and the veins starting to appear under his eyes and she instinctively stepped back and nodded.

He gave her one last look and then left the room leaving her bewildered and Elijah confused.

One look at his face told Hayley that he was disappointed and that look made her feel bad, worse then what she ever felt for yelling at Klaus just a couple of minutes ago and she said "Elijah I…"

Elijah raised his hand as to stop her and said "Hayley I thought you understood why you cannot go to French Quarter".

She said desperately "yes I did but Katie was not getting back to me and I… and now Klaus has killed her".

Elijah said "Hayley dont, don't blame this on Niklaus. I don't expect this from you. You did something wrong which could have caused real problem if Niklaus had not taken care of it so don't go blaming him for your mistake".

He then turned around and left her feeling more ashamed of what she had done.

After an hour she went down and saw that he was sitting in the living area reading a book. She said to him "you are right, I made a mistake. i will not be that impulsive in future".

Elijah gave her a small smile and gestured her to sit down.

After a couple of hours when he came back he had somewhat calmed down. He went straight into the living room and saw them sitting there. He said to her cynically "you will be pleased to know that the vampires I killed today have been taken care of. Marcel will never be able to trace them back to you but he is curious as to where they are so better not make such a dumb mistake again".

And then he turned and went to his room.

Hayley looked at Elijah and said with annoyance "why is he so angry all the time? I was all ready to apologize to him but the way he behaves… " she couldn't finish her sentence in annoyance.

Elijah took a long breath and said "Niklaus had to endure a lot in his life Hayley and anyone in his place will be that angry".

Hayley asked him with curiosity "what do you mean?"

Elijah moved closer to her and said "let me show you".

He put his hand on her temple and said to her "close you eyes".

Klaus was pacing his room still angry at Hayley and then he decided to go down and get something to drink so he went down and stopped as he saw Elijah sitting near Hayley with his hand on her temple. He felt as if something broke in him. He turned back and after thinking for a second he left the house.

**_Flashback_**

_He laughed and pulled her on the dance floor. She went willingly into his arms and let him hold her close to her and with one hand on her back and other gripping her other hand gently sway her on the notes of music playing in the back ground._

_He said to her "thank you for doing this for me". _

_She smiled and said "it is not everyday a man turns 900 years old". _

_Klaus smiled and said "yes. 900? you banner is missing a few years"._

_She turned around and laughed at the banner and said "yes, I just missed it by what 870 years?"_

_He nodded and said "yes" and then said in a serious tone "I appreciate what you do for me Liz…"_

_She kissed him and said "you would do the same for me so why not?" _

_He smiled and continued swaying her with the music. _

_Their feet were moving with the rhythm of dance, their hands were gripped against each other, their eyes were locked with each other and their lips had smile on them. He leaned in and whispered in her ear "lets ditch the party and have a party of our own". She smiled and said "I would love to but these people came for you. So lets honor them for attending by staying here and then later I will let you do that thing with me as a reward". _

_He said "that thing…" with a twinkle in his eyes. _

_She smiled mischievously and said "yes that thing but right now lets concentrate on the party". _

_She looked around with that smile on her face knowing fully well that he was staring her. _

_Her eyes spotted Rebekah laughing at something Marcel was saying. She said to him "Rebekah looks happy with Marcel". _

_When she felt his body stiffening, she said "why don't you let them be together Nik?"_

_He said "you know why Liz". _

_She asked him "have you ever tried to reason with her?"_

_Klaus twirled her on that spot as the final note of the music playing and then brought her close to him, so close that there was no space between them. He looked into her eyes and said in a whisper "no because there is no use". _

_Their feet stopped moving as the music stopped but he didn't let her go. He brought his lips close to her lips, removed the lock of golden hair from her temple, looked deep into her green eyes, kissed her lips and said "I love you". _

_She laughed and said "I love you too" and kissed him back. _

**_End Flashback_**

Klaus looked at his hands, he could still feel her warm touch against his hand. He could still smell her presence in the air. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when he had danced with her on that memorable night.

Hayley entered her room and replayed those flashbacks in her mind. She felt sorry for Klaus but she realized that her hate for him remain unaffected. She wondered when she started hated him but couldn't remember and at last came to conclusion that she must have hated him since the first time she heard his name.


	5. Chapter 5 Playing Cat and Mouse

**_Synopsis: Hayley has decided to play nice with Klaus. _**

* * *

><p>Next morning when she woke up she stayed in bed and replayed her conversations with Klaus, Elijah and her failure at getting help for her family. After last night she was sure Klaus will not let her go to that cemetery too and she had also realized that it was a dumb move. Elijah was right, she realized, she didnt want to start a war so <em>'how will she get those witches to help her?'<em> she asked herself. And then the answer came to her. It had been staring at her for a long time but she was refusing to acknowledge it but she realized that she couldn't do it any longer. She said to herself "okay Hayley Marshall, for you pack, you have to do this. You have to ask his help. So be nice. Think of something nice when talking to him and this too shall pass". She fixed a smile on her face and

After changing her clothes she went downstairs.

Klaus was standing in the kitchen talking to Elijah when Hayley entered the room. He suddenly felt really annoyed just looking at her. He ignored her and continued saying to Elijah "Josh told me that Marcel goes to that church,Saint Ann, a lot. The priest over there is Father Kieran. He is Cami's uncle. Marcel has a crush on Cami so I have compelled her to give him a chance. It is just matter of time we find out where he is hiding that witch".

Hayley said with a smile "what witch?"

Elijah said "good morning Hayley. The witch Marcel is using as a weapon against the other witches".

Hayley said while walking around Klaus and opening the fridge to take out something to drink "Marcel is using a witch to control other witches. Impressive. Actually that is really ingenious". She took out milk from the fridge, looked at Klaus and said with a smile "you must be really proud of him" and then at Elijah "good morning to you too Elijah".

She brushed past Klaus and took out a glass from the cabinet across him. As she was pouring the milk in the glass she said "so where is Marcel hiding her? French Quarter or somewhere else"

Elijah said "Marcel would keep her close to him so I am thinking French Quarter".

Klaus said to Elijah "I have some business to attend to today. Why dont you find out where she is being kept"

Hayley said "I can go with Elijah"

Klaus at once said "No".

Hayley looked at him in confusion and said "why not? you don't trust me to do the job".

She couldn't help it but notice that Klaus suddenly looked flustered. But when he said "No" it took all her will power to control her anger.

She looked at Elijah and then at Klaus determined face and said "fair enough. I have a question?"

When both of them looked at her questioningly she said "why don't you ask Marcel about her?"

Klaus repeated "ask Marcel about his hidden weapon against the witches?!"

Hayley smiled and said "sure why not?"

He looked at Elijah who was staring at Hayley. Hayley gulped the milk down and said in a casual voice "I am sure he will tell you about that witch if he is not nothing to hide. If he is hiding then something fishy is going on".

Klaus thought for a moment and then said "no, I dont want him to know that witches have asked me to help them".

He said to Elijah "you find out what is going on here. I am off".

As he left Elijah turned to Hayley and asked her "what is going on Hayley?"

Hayley asked him not realizing that she was staring at the place where Klaus was standing a minute ago "what do you mean?"

Elijah stared at her for a minute and then said "I am off to Saint Ann church. I will be back in an hour".

Hayley said "Can't I come? I promise I will stay in the car".

Elijah looked at her for a second and then said "okay but you will stay in the car Hayley".

When she nodded, they left the house.

Elijah entered the church and looked around. He admired the beauty and then he spotted some stairs so he headed towards them and reached the top. He saw a closed door. He tried to open it but couldn't open it. He looked around as he heard a voice "can I help you".

He turned around and saw a man standing there. He said to him "no, thank you. Just looking around".

the man said "I am father Kieran and this door has been closed for as long as I remember".

Elijah nodded and said "right. Thank you".

He then asked after some quiet "you are the priest of this church?"

Father Kieran nodded and said "yes and you are?"

Elijah smiled and said "I think you know who I am"

He replied "yes I know but there is no harm in pretending and having a conversation like we are ordinary people".

Elijah nodded and said "yes there is no harm. I am Elijah Mikaelsons".

Father Kieran said "good to meet to Mr. Mikaelsons".

Elijah said "call me Elijah" and then he said "I should be leaving now"

He reached the car and said to Hayley "no, nothing here. Met Father Kieran, an interesting fellow".

Klaus called Sophie on the way to the bayou and asked her "have you found anything?"

Sophie said "no, I had to discontinue it. Someone killed Katie and the magic she was using to divert Marcel's witch got cut off too so I had to stop otherwise he would have found out about me too. The only thing I could find out was that the curse is not affecting anyone who has not triggered his or her gene yet and the wolves who were not in New Orleans territory when they triggered their gene".

Klaus said "okay good" and then cut her off.

He got out of the car after stopping his car near the forest in the bayou and walked towards the huts. He entered one hut and looked around but couldn't find anything so he got out. As he was staring into the marshes, he sensed something, he turned towards the direction and headed towards it. After walking for a while he entered the deeper forest and then he saw her.

He said to her "no use hiding from me".

She looked at him and said "I am not hiding from you".

Klaus said to her "you know who I am?"

She replied "yes, you are Klaus Mikaelsons".

Klaus said "and you must be an untriggered Crescent wolf".

She smiled and said "yes, my name is Eve".

Klaus took a deep breath and said "so Eve, as the only human werewolf at this time of the month you are my only source of information".

Eve asked him "why would a hybrid be interested in our pack?"

Klaus said "I need to find the Crescent pack birth record book. you must know where is it?"

Eve asked him in surprise "how do you know about the log book?"

Klaus smirked and said "I am a 1000 year old hybrid, you really think that I don't know these thing".

Eve nodded and said "is it for that girl?"

Klaus tried to keep his voice calm and asked her "what girl?"

Eve smiled and said "The girl that came here with your brother a couple of weeks ago".

Klaus said "you saw her? why didn't you meet her?"

Eve said "I wanted to observe her first. I wanted to know who she was and then I saw her on full moon".

She then added "I will get the book for you".

She turned back and after a few minutes came back with an old book in her hand and said "if she turns during full moon then she must be last of Labonairs before the curse was put on".

Klaus took the book from her and said "I don't know" without looking at her.

He then said "thank you" and turned around and left.

Later in the evening standing near the liquor cabinet sipping a drink Klaus said to him "so you think that that door was kept closed for a reason that the priest was lying to you"

Elijah said "yes".

Klaus looked at him and said questioningly "boundary spell?"

Elijah said "yes, I think so".

Klaus said "wonderful. Then we cannot enter".

They both turned towards the voice when they heard her say "Can I?"

Elijah said "perhaps".

Klaus at once said "No".

Hayley ignored the annoyance that had started in her at his tone and said "what do you mean? I cannot enter or you don't want me to go".

Klaus kept quiet but Elijah said "you might be able to get in. Boundary spells are normally for people whom that person does not trust. I am sure Marcel does not trust me and Niklaus so that boundary spell will work on us but he will not suspect you so it might not be on you".

Hayley said "so it is decided then, I will go and check on it tomorrow" and was about to turn when she stopped and said looking directly at Elijah "i don't appreciate being lied to Elijah".

And then she walked away.

As she was out of ear shot distance Klaus asked Elijah "what was she talking about?"

Elijah said "she went with me to the church and I told her that I don't think she is in there".

Klaus said using a deliberate slow voice "you took her to French Quarter?"

Elijah noticed the accusatory tone in his voice and said "Niklaus do you want her to go alone or would you rather have me accompany her so that if she is in trouble, she has help tackling it".

Klaus stared at him for a moment and then put his glass down and went to his room.

Next morning she woke up and was going to the bathroom when she saw it. She picked it up and flipped it open and then sat down on the bed flipping through the pages casually. It was full of names and dates in front of them and then she realized that they were the date of birth of the people whose names were on those pages. She quickly flipped through the book and then stopped at the first page as she saw "Crescent wolves 1500 - 1992" title on the front page. Suddenly her interest peaked and she now scanned the pages with more interest and excitement. She stopped at the last page and read the last entry "Andrea Labonair 10 January 1992".

She said to herself "is that me?"

She closed the book and after quickly changing her clothes, she went downstairs. Elijah was as usual in the kitchen drinking his coffee. She went straight to him and put the book in front of him and said with a confident smile "thank you for this book Elijah".

Elijah took the book from her and opened it and after glancing through it he said "I have nothing to do with it Hayley".

She said in surprise "Klaus wouldn't have done that so who…"

She said "what?!" at the look on Elijah's face.

Elijah said "nothing" and got up to leave when she held his arm and said "it _was Klaus_ wasn't it?"

Elijah said "no one can get into this house without your permission Hayley. Niklaus had changed the deed of this house in your name so that vampires cannot enter it so I can only make a guess".

Hayley asked him in surprise "but why?"

But Elijah didn't say anything so she let go of his arm.

She wondered _'why would he do something like that for her?'_

She was still thinking about it when she saw him enter the kitchen. He went straight to the sink and poured himself a glass of water and was leaving when his gaze fell on the book. He stopped in the act which didn't go unnoticed by Hayley and it confirmed Elijah's suspicion and she said "_so it was you_?!"

When he didn't say anything Hayley said "why?"

Klaus stared at her for a minute and then said "I want you gone. the sooner we find out about your pack, the sooner you will leave" and then ignoring the shocked expressions on her face he started leaving and stopped as he saw Elijah standing there with weird expressions too.

He said to Elijah "we need to find out what is in that attic in the church".

Hayley recovered from the shock and said without looking at him "I said I will find out so I am still in".

Klaus nodded and said to Elijah "make sure she gets out unnoticed" and left them alone.

She turned around and looked at him leaving and said to Elijah "why does he even care if I get caught or not?"

Elijah shook his head and said "whenever you are ready" and left her too.

Hayley did the breakfast and realized that she was feeling very heavy hearted. She realized that it was because of what Klaus had said. She shook her head and got up and after putting her dishes in the dishwasher, she called Elijah "Elijah I am ready lets go".

It was afternoon and Klaus was reading the book when the front door opened. he looked up and saw them walking in. Elijah sat opposite him and said "so we found her. She lives in the church attic".

Klaus smiled and said "well done Hayley" while looking at her. She stared at him without saying anything.

Elijah said "As expected she could get inside. It was empty at the moment but from the looks of things inside, it seems some young girl lives in the attic".

Klaus smiled and said "good" and then he got up and left both of them and went to his room.

For the next two weeks Hayley and Klaus avoided each other but when saw each other she was polite to him. He had been spending too much time with Marcel trying to gain his trust and felt he succeeded in gaining it hundred percent when Marcel introduced him to Davina and told him how he was controlling the witches of french quarter.

In the mean time Hayley spend time at home doing her research on the curses and spending time in bayou reading that book about her pack, trying to figure out who those people were and how were they related to her.

Elijah noticed a change in her behavior towards Klaus. He could see that she would smile at him and ask about him when he was not around. He didnt know what caused that change but he was feeling hopeful about their relationship now.

After playing this being nice to him game for two weeks and still not getting what she wanted from him she decided to ask his help at last. It was late night she couldn't sleep so she decided to set her plan in motion. She stood in front of the mirror and after looking at her dress and then she wondered 'would it help if …" she smiled and she took out a green thing strapped shirt from the chest of drawer and took off the one she was wearing and wore the green one. She fluffed her hear and said to herself "I can tolerate him for the greater good. I am doing this for my pack".

Klaus was painting in his studio trying to clear his mind. These days he had been thinking a lot about her. Her contagious laugher, her green eyes full of mischief, her wavy golden brown hair reaching down her waist and her beautiful body. He wondered in frustration _'how can he not forget her with Hayley as a constant reminder of her in his life'_. He stopped as that thought crossed his mind and he asked himself '_is he comparing Hayley with her?'_ and then he said to himself "_no, they are nothing alike except for …"_. He shook his head and deliberately started thinking of Davina and how he can gain her trust. He thought of his first meeting with Davina and the feeling that he had gotten was that she does not trust her that meant that he was in for a difficult road of gaining her trust. He was lost in Davina's thoughts when he sensed her. He asked her "what is it Hayley?" without looking at her

She walked in and stopped as she saw the paintings stalked near the war on the floor. She strolled through the room observing paintings and said "I want to talk to witches about the curse. Elijah told me that you know them so introduce me to the ones you are helping so that I can trust them".

When he didn't answer she looked at him but he was not looking at her. She said "Klaus?!"

He turned and gulped as he saw her standing here in that green thin strapped shirt and fluffed hair. She looked all ready to be savaged but he knew he couldn't. He knew she was not there for that purpose. He knew that she was there to ask his help. At that moment he realized why she had been nice to him for the last couple of days _'she needed something from him'_. At that instance he decided to give it to her. He nodded and said "okay, now can you leave me alone".

She felt so angry at that moment that she wanted to hit him but then she realized that he wants her to leave so she said with a smile "sure, let me look at them" hoping that it would annoy him and then smiled as she saw an irritated expressions on his face. As she walked trough the room looking at the paintings she felt his eyes on her but she refused to look at him even though that stare was starting to make her nervous. She suddenly stopped in front of one painting one painting and picked up the painting and said "this one does not make me puke".

Klaus looked at her and smiled but didn't say anything.

She said "why do you like to paint?"

He sighed and said "painting is a metaphor for control. Everything is my own choice. The color, the canvas, the scene everything is my choice".

Hayley asked him looking into his eyes "so you want to be in control of things?"

Klaus smirked and nodded and turned around and was leaving when she asked him "do you want to know why I liked that painting?"

Klaus turned around and said rather harshly "perhaps it gave you an insight to my wounded soul".

Hayley walked to him an said "no, because I can related to it. I can see how twisted it is".

Klaus looked into those hazel brown eyes and for a second he thought that the saw a green in them and he felt as if he is slipping. She was standing so close to him. His resolve of 100 year old seemed to be slipping too. The only thing he could think of was that smile and the mischievous twinkle in those hazel brown eyes. He said to her in a whisper "what are you doing?"

Hayley looked into his face and realized how much vulnerability was there on his face at that moment. There was something else too that left her confused and her heart ached for him as the images Elijah had shown her of the time when he triggered his gene replayed in her mind and then suddenly she forgot about how much she hated him. There was only one desire in her and she wanted him to fulfill it. She moved closer to him and said "you said you liked to be in control so I am giving it to you".

Klaus stared at her for a second and then before he could stop himself he was kissing her and she was returning it. He pinned her against the wall, his lips were on her neck and his hands were roaming her body. He carried her to his bed, pulled off her shirt, took off her pants whereas her hands did the same to his clothes. He then fell on her and tortured her with her lips until she begged him to take her and he did.

Hayley couldn't believe what had just happened. It had been so long that she had such a passionate love making with anyone; so passionate that it had taken her breath away. She had felt herself losing her senses when he had pinned her on the bed and while his lips were torturing her lips, her tongue dancing with his, his lips on her body making her feel on fire and when he at last entered her she felt that she was on fire and by the time he finished moving in her she was on fire.

He then fell next to her and pulled her towards him and held her for a few minute when she suddenly realized the grip on her upper arm had loosened.

Klaus suddenly realized what had happen. He had been holding her for a while but now it was starting to sink in. He couldn't believe it. It had been quiet a long time he had indulged himself in this activity and on top of that it was Hayley. He couldn't believe it, he didn't know that the grip on her upper arm was loosening.

She turned towards him and saw him lost in thought. She sat up and picked up her discarded shirt and put it on. She had her back towards him when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She said "what?"

Klaus shook her head and said "reminded me of someone on whom I had seen that mark a long time ago".

Hayley stood up and then pulled her pants on and said "so you were involved with one of my pack members. Why am I not surprised? when was it?"

Klaus looked away from her and said "a while back" and then he said "not that I didnt like it, you were exquisite but it can never happen again".

Hayley smiled and said "of course it will not. It is just one night stand and nothing else. I am only here till I find my pack".

Klaus nodded but didn't say anything.

Hayley gave him one last look and left his room.

As soon as she left his room, he cursed himself and tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He couldn't shake the memory of the sweet girl with golden hair cupping her face and deep passionate green eye and that smile on her face all the time. Near dawn he at last managed to get a shut eye.


	6. Chapter 6 Turn of Events

**_A/N: Thanks for wonderful reviews. So now about your questions - yes you will find more about Liz as the story progresses. And yes ELijah will have a love interest but I will not focus a lot on it till the very end of this fanficiton. She will play a very important role in Klaus and Hayley's life. I have not decided yet will there be more making out scenes between them but it is definitely a klayley story. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus and Marcel had a fight over Hayley. Hayley comes to face an unforeseen turn of event in her life_**

* * *

><p>When next morning she woke up the memory of last night flashed right in front of her eyes and she gasped as she realized what she and Klaus had done last night. She cursed herself for sleeping with him. She questioned her sanity and then she got up and went to take a long warm shower as if that will wash away his touch on her body but she was unsuccessful. She could still feel his soft lips on her body and that feeling was torturing her even after eight hours of spending time with him. At last when she realized that she will not be able to wash him off of him, she got out, dried herself and changed into a comfortable jeans and shirt.<p>

When she was going downstairs he was coming upstairs. Their eyes met just for a fraction and then they both continued in different directions.

As she walked into the kitchen Elijah said to her "good morning Hayley".

Hayley smiled and said "good morning to you too Elijah" and went to take out juice from the fridge.

Elijah said "Niklaus told me that you want to meet the witches".

Hearing that from Elijah's mouth made Haley slosh some of her juice as the memory of what happened after that discussion flashed through her mind again. She hastily tried to hide her face behind the glass by taking a sip from it and said "oh yeah".

Elijah said "lets go then".

After changing his clothes, he left for the compound. When he reached the compound a powerful punch landed on his face from out of blue. He got up and saw Marcel standing there steaming in anger.

Marcel yelled at Klaus "you killed my vampires Klaus".

Klaus said carelessly "who told you?"

Marcel replied in anger "who do you think you are talking to Klaus? You taught me all those tricks".

Klaus said "I get it, it is Davina. Yes I killed them. They were going to kill Hay…" he stopped at Marcel's expressions.

Marcel saw the look on his face. He remember the last time he had seen that look. It had been ages since he has seen that.

He said quietly "Klaus this girl is not Liz".

Klaus stared at him and said "I know she is not Liz _Marcellus_".

Marcel said "then don't think that I will not hurt her if she crosses my path again".

Klaus stepped closer to him and said coldly "I know Marcel you will not touch her so why are you making empty threats?"

Marcel stared at Klaus for a moment and then said "Klaus don't for a second think that because of her, I will let this random girl take advantage of me".

Klaus stepped back from him, turned around and left.

Klaus took out his cell and called Elijah and said "dont go to French Quarter. Marcel has found out that those vampires I killed were because of Hayley. He might not want to hurt her but he is in a bad mood".

Elijah and Hayley were getting into the car after meeting the witches when he got the call from KLaus.

Elijah looked at few vampires standing at a distances and said "too late brother".

Klaus took a deep breath and whooshed out of the compound.

Hayley looked at Elijah and said "are they for me?"

Elijah nodded with a smile.

Hayley said casually "let do it then".

And then startled as Klaus appeared out of thin air.

Hayley looked at Elijah and Klaus and saw the smirk on his face and rolled her eyes. and then all hell break loose. Before she had a chance to react he and Elijah had taken down all of those four vampires. Klaus turned towards her with a satisfied smile and said "All done" and left.

Hayley looked at Elijah who was cleaning his blood coated hands on a handkerchief. She said with a smile "so that is how you protect a woman's honor?"

Elijah looked at her and smiled and said "have we managed to impress you Hayley?"

Hayley looked at him for a second and said "yes _you _have".

From the way she had said 'you' Elijah understood what she was saying but he said "thank you".

When Elijah and Hayley reached home Klaus was already home. Elijah looked at Hayley and said "I have to talk to Niklaus about something".

He said "you know it was not on Marcel's order".

Klaus was looking out of the window while drinking. He didn't look at him and said "yes I know. Marcel would never hurt Liz".

Elijah said "Hayley"

Klaus turned around and said "what?!"

Elijah said "Marcel would never hurt _Hayley, not Liz_" making Klaus realize that what he had said. He looked at Elijah with frustration and then left the living room and headed to his room.

Hayley was pacing in her room thinking about Sabine and what if she cannot help. She then remembered her conversation with Marcel and it confirmed her that he knows more then he is letting on so she decided to talk to him and then she realized that she does not have his cell number. She thought for a moment and then walked out of her room and started towards his room and slightly pushed the already opened door. It was empty so she entered it and then after looking around she found it. She darted towards it and picked it up and after searching through it she found it. She noted down his phone number and put the cell down.

As she turned around she bumped into him.

He asked her "Do you know it is not polite to touch other people stuff without permission?"

Hayley realized that he was not wearing any shirt and there were water droplets on her chest telling her that he had come out of shower. Her gaze went to the bird tattoo on his shoulder. Seeing him shirtless reminded her of that night and her cheeks started to get red which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. He smirked, stepped back, picked up his shirt from the bed and put it on and said "what are you doing in my room Hayley?"

Hayley said "I just needed Marcel's phone number. You said I cannot go to French Quarter anymore so I thought may be I can meet him somewhere else".

Klaus stared at her for a moment. He could hear the fast beating heart but couldn't gauge it whether it was for lying or some other reason and then he stepped back and said "please don't come into my room again without permission".

Hayley said with contempt "don't worry, it does not give me any pleasure either" and left the room leaving him steaming in anger as always.

Later in the afternoon Hayley was sitting in the kitchen thinking of what she had done. She was feeling uneasy as a voice kept telling her that she went behind the back of very person who offered to help her in the first place. She tried to reason her actions by telling herself that she needed information and what other way to get it then give Marcel something in return and what better then telling him that Josh was spying for Klaus. But all of this conversation in her head was not helping her. She startled as she saw him walk in.

Klaus entered the house still steaming in anger at the row he just had with Marcel on top of having this bad feeling after meeting that new witch Sabine, whom Sophie introduced to him earlier today. He went straight to the kitchen and stopped as he saw her sitting in the kitchen. He controlled the urge to strangle her right there and went to pour a drink for himself. He could feel her eyes on him but refused to look at her and then he turned around slowly towards her when she said "this is stupid. We cannot keep on ignoring each other because of what happened. It was just a one time thing so lets push it out of our minds and act like adults".

Hayley gulped in fear as she saw the anger on his face. She cursed herself for starting the conversation but the guilt for crossing him had taken the better of and had made her reach out to him.

He stared at her angrily but the longer he stared at her face the quicker the anger at her was evaporating so he said to her "you are right. Tell me have you talked to those witches about the curse?"

She relaxed at his response and said "yes I have. I met a few today. Sophie, Agnes and Sabine. Sabine said that she might know something. She told me that she will get back to me but she has not yet. I was thinking of going there and talking to her".

Klaus said "Sabine?!" and then he added "you are not going alone".

Hayley looked at him and could help but ask in annoyance "is that a question?"

Klaus said in a slow deliberate voice "no _Hayley it is not a question._ take Elijah with you".

Hayley stared at him for a minute and then said before she could stop herself "you keep on offering me help but not actually helping me. What is the deal with that?"

Klaus felt flustered and said "what do you mean?"

Seeing him flustered was a new thing for her so she said in a calm soft voice "like you told Elijah that he should take me to the witches, like you got that log book of my pack but never actually told me that you are getting it"

Klaus said "like i said before I want you gone so I am helping you".

Hayley started to feel annoyed again and said "not that i don't mind but why is that?"

Klaus said cruelly "your personal agendas are causing a disruption in my plans"

Hayley asked him angrily "my personal agendas? what have I done to disrupt _your plans_, which are by the way?"

Klaus said "taking this city back from Marcel"

Hayley asked him "and how am I a disruption?"

Hayley couldn't help but feel as if he was hiding something from her when he said at last "because of you Marcel is not trusting me anymore. As long as you are in this house, you are under our protection and protecting a werewolf is not sitting well with Marcel".

Hayley suddenly stood up angrily and said "you mean to tell me that you think I am liability to you and Elijah?!" and then she held the counter as she suddenly felt dizzy.

Klaus noticed her move and all annoyance went out of window and he took a step towards her but she held her hand to stop him by saying "just a head rush. Stood up too quickly while hearing your unnecessary outbursts can cause that".

Klaus walked to her and said in contempt "Is it me or my outbursts or _your guilty conscious Hayley_ ?"

Hayley stared at him for a second and then said slowly "you know? Marcel told you?"

Klaus smirked and said with annoyance "no Hayley, he didnt have to tell me anything. I used my power of deduction when he told me that he had found that Josh was spying for me. I remembered you taking his cell phone number from my cell phone. I expected something like this but still it took me by surprise. You needed something from me and when you got it, your purpose was over. I don't blame you honestly, after all you gave me a fair warning about crossing me and that you did"

Hayley said "I …"

Klaus yelled suddenly "don't even".

He took one step closer towards her when he heard Elijah's voice "Niklaus'

He stared at her for a few seconds and then left.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when his cell rang.

He said "hello" while looking at Hayley and then he turned around and said "what do you want Marcel?"

Marcel said "i need to talk to you about something".

Elijah said "okay I will be there in ten minutes". He gave Hayley one last look and left the house.

Later that night when Elijah came back he replayed the conversation he had with Marcel while pacing in his room and he realized that Marcel was right '_his brother has gotten another chance of becoming happy. The love of his life was taken from him but also returned now in the form of Hayley. Hayley was not Liz but she and Liz have enough similarities to make them look same to some extend'_.

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck questioning him "but why would Marcel give him this suggestion?" and then the answer came to him and he smiled when he realized that with Klaus happily settled with Hayley, he would not want to take New Orleans away from Marcel which Marcel must have realized by now.

Elijah wondered '_May be Klaus can find his happiness again. May be he can find peace again, forget the hatred that he keeps on harboring in his heart, the cruelty he shows'_

He smiled and then with determination that he would do everything in his power to bring those two together he went to bed. He laid there thinking _'may be it is my chance to repent for …'_ he couldn't finish that thought and closed his eyes in desperation.

For the next few days Klaus and Hayley avoided crossing each other path. Klaus had lost interest in talking to her or looking at her after finding out what she had done. And as for Hayley it was not too difficult to avoid him as she would remind herself of how much she despised him but there was something pinching in her heart as the words uttered by him that day in the kitchen rang in her mind constantly. On those moments she would deliberately think about the information she had gathered from Marcel about her birth parents. It had confirmed her she was in fact Andrea Labanoir, daughter of the once a royal leader of Crescent pack and Marcel was the one who saved her before the infighting broke in the pack and tore it apart. She had still not found out who had put a curse on the pack so she concentrated on depending on Sabine for finding out about the curse put on the pack. She had memorized that book by now but was unable to figure out anything new.

These days she had been too preoccupied with her pack and the curse. Right now too She took out her cell to call Sabine but then her gaze fell on the date and the quick calculation told her that it was full moon. She cursed herself and hurriedly picked up her stuff and rushed out as she realized that she was already very late.

When she reached the bayou, she parked the car near the trees and hurried towards the woods. She took off her clothes and wrapped herself in a big sheet and sat on ground waiting for the moon to come out. Out of blue she started thinking of him to her annoyance. It surprised her when she realized that she knew exactly for how many days she has not seen him. And then she shook her head and told herself _'stop thinking about him'_ and looked around and saw the bright moonlight on the ground. She looked up and saw full moon out. She slowly got up waited for that first pain to hit her caused by the breaking of her bones but it never came. She looked at herself in confusion and then at the moon and wondered _'why is she not changing?'_

She looked around and then she started walking towards the huts. She saw from a distance lot of men and women turning into human right in front of her eyes. As she saw her eyes met a woman standing at a distance looking at her. She motioned her to come to her.

She stepped back into the forest again as she saw that woman walking towards her.

When she approached her, Hayley asked her "Who are you?"

She gave her a kind smile and said "my name is Eve. I know who you are but what is your name? I saw you on last full moon and before with Elijah Mikaelsons looking around. You turned into a wolf so why aren't you turning now".

Hayley said in confusion "My name is Hayley and that is what I am wondering too but first tell me about the curse".

Eve looked at her for a second and then said "You know about the curse? Yes it the curse put on us by some witch in 1990s. If you can still turn and you are our pack then you must be one of the last wolves who managed to survive that curse".

She let Hayley absorb that information for a minute and then said without looking at her "you know the only reason why wouldn't a werewolf not turn on full moon is when she is pregnant".

Hayley who was still absorbing the information looked at her in surprise and then started laughing and said "no that is not possible…" she stopped when she remembered Klaus's passionate kiss.

She said "but that cannot happen".

Eve said "werewolves do have kids Hayley. And you are young and healthy so you can have kids"

Hayley said "but …"

Eve said "It is okay Hayley, it is a good thing. If you need any help I can help you with it. I am untriggered so remain human all the time so if you need help in anything you can tell me".

She nodded and then after putting on her clothes she sat down on the grounded thinking of this new development in her life. She decided to stay there so that klaus and Elijah are not spooked by anything if she gets home before her regular time.

When Hayley entered the house, it was after 7 am and he was shouting at the top of his lungs. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the direction of the sound. They both got quiet when they saw her. She asked in annoyance "what happened now that is making you shout so early in the morning?"

Klaus looked at her and said angrily "mind you own business wolf girl".

Hayley stared at him angrily and then latest development and the panic took over her and she snapped "I am minding my own business but your constant yelling and screaming is not helping anyone".

Before Elijah could say anything, he whooshed to her but Elijah pulled him back and said "Hayley please leave and Niklaus control yourself".

She stared at Klaus with anger and hatred and left the room.

When she left the room, Elijah turned to Klaus and said "Niklaus, I don't like the way you treat Hayley. She does not deserve your hatred because of your past. It is not her fault that you have found out that the witches are using you to complete that harvest business".

Klaus said to Elijah in contempt "she is here because of my past brother. It is because of her, I am tolerating Hayley".

Elijah walked to him and said "Hayley is not Liz Niklaus".

When he didnt say anything Elijah took a deep breath and walked out of the room leaving him with his memories.

**_Flashback_**

_Klaus said to Elijah "we have a meeting with the Crescent wolves leader Amara Labanoir, she will be coming in any time now. _

_Elijah said "good brother. Have you met her before?'_

_Klaus said "No" while putting on his coat._

_He looked at Elijah and asked him "where is Marcellus?"_

_When Elijah didnt answer anything he said "still sneak behind my back! They think I don't know what is going on there". _

_Elijah said after some hesitation "I don't know if they know or not but they are afraid of you. Why don't you just give them your blessing Niklaus. They both are adult. They would know what is best for them". _

_Klaus went to the window and looked out the street and when Elijah was sure that he was not going to say anything he said "and what happens when we have to run again when father finds us again". _

_They both turned around when they heard someone say "Lady Amara Labanoir and her daughter Elizabeth Labanoir". _

_Klaus stood there while Elijah walked to them and said "welcome to our home. Please come in". _

_As the two Labanoirs settled down Klaus walked to them and sat opposite them and said "thank you for coming. My brother and I have a preposition we would like to discuss with you". _

_He looked at Elijah and gestured him to take over. _

_While Elijah continued KLaus's eyes went to the younger girl. The innocence and simplicity on her face had just taken his breath away. His hands were itching to touch and feel the softness of her olive skin. The deep green eyes were talking to him but he couldn't understand what they were saying. The golden brown hair in the bun with a hat on it enhanced her beautiful cheekbones. As he was looking at her suddenly she turned her face and caught him looking at her and smiled making his heart beat faster then it had ever in those 900 years of his life. _

**_End Flashback_**

He ran his fingers in frustration through his hair as he remembered how his heart was beating when he had met her in Tyler's house or just before he had taken control over her and made love to her a few weeks ago.

Elijah went upstairs and knocked at her room. When she opened it he said "I am sorry for the way my brother spoke downstairs. I hope you don't take Niklaus's outburst too seriously".

Hayley said with distraction "oh don't worry. Your brother is the last thing in my mind right now" and then he said "i am sorry Elijah. I am tired. Did you want to ask me something"

Elijah said "I wanted to ask you about full moon. Did you get to see them? I thought that that you wanted me to go with you this time to find out about them"

He looked at her curiously as she suddenly looked flustered and then she said "Oh yeah I forgot. I was getting late as always and it just slipped my mind and yes I did see them. May be next time".

Elijah looked at her for a few more minutes and thens said "okay then. I will be off. You rest after the night you just had".

He stepped back and went downstairs again.

Hayley stared at him going down for a few seconds and then closed the door and went to lie down on her bed hoping that it was all just a fluke and she will turn next month.

When she came down in the afternoon Elijah and Klaus were sitting in the living room reading their separate books.

Klaus looked up and saw Elijah gaze following her into the kitchen. He smirked but didnt say anything. Hayley came back after a couple of minutes with a glass of juice in her hand and sat down on the sofa Klaus was sitting as that was the only spot in the living room. He didn't say anything or give any indication that he acknowledged her presence. She thought to herself _"really Hayley, his baby?!"_

and then shook her head and saw Elijah looking at her. She smiled and said "so what happened when I was gone yesterday?"

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "Niklaus and I have found out why are the witches looking for Davina".

Hayley suddenly looked from him to Klaus and for a second forgot her annoyance at him and asked him "Really! why?"

Klaus said without taking his eyes off of the book "they want to finish the harvest".

Hayley's curiosity was getting better of her even though his style was annoying her and she asked "what is that?"

Klaus said still not looking at her "it is a ritual New Orleans witches do every century or so in order to get the powers from their ancestors. For that ritual they sacrifice four girls whose supposedly come back after the harvest is completed".

Hayley looked at him in shock and then at Elijah and said "you have got to be joking".

He looked at her with amusement now and then said "did you think from my reaction this morning that I thought it was a joke?"

when she didnt say anything he continued "any way it turns out Davina was supposed to be one of the witches but for some reason Marcel saved her and hence protecting her and she is repaying him by spying on witches magic".

Hayley asked him "how do you know she is spying?"

Klaus gestured to Elijah who said "she told me herself. I have been trying to gain her trust for the past couple of day and at last managed that. She let me in and she told me some things and Marcel told Niklaus some thing and we filled in the blanks. Davina has visions and whenever someone does magic she can see it and she tells Marcel".

She looked back at Klaus and asked "why would Marcel save her?"

When he looked at her questioningly she added hastily "not that I am criticizing his actions. I mean who would let a girl die?"

Klaus smirked and said "Marcel has a rule about not hurting kids".

He closed the book, got up and went to his room.

She looked at Elijah and said "that is an interesting rule for a vampire".

Elijah said looking down at the book "Niklaus taught him that".

When he didn't hear anything he looked up and saw her lost in thoughts.

He asked her "are you okay?"

Hayley said "oh yes just a bit tired".

He closed the book and said "I have some business to attend with Sophie Deveraux and Davina. Will be back in a couple of hours. Will you be okay?"

When she nodded, he got up and was about to leave when she asked him "why are you meeting Davina?"

He said "I promised her a spell from our mother's spell book in exchange for letting me in and talking to me about harvest".

Hayley asked him in surprise "_are you really thinking of giving her the spell?!_"

Elijah stopped, turned toward her and said in a firm no nonsense voice "Hayley I always keep my promise". And then without waiting for a response he left.

For the next few days she scarcely saw Klaus and Elijah in the house especially Klaus. She had confirmed it that she was in fact pregnant by doing a pregnancy test. Elijah had told her casually about Klaus trying to figure out how to complete this harvest business without sacrificing Davina. She spend most of her days in the bayou with Eve. In just few days she had started likeng her. Eve gave her a book on pregnancy and told her a lot about it. Talking to her helped her and was making her look forward to future with some excitement.


	7. Chapter 7 Expanding family

**_A/N: thanks for the wonderful reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Synopsis: Hayley will not be able to keep her secret for too long. Klaus and Hayley have another falling out and Elijah discovers something that will change their family forever. _**

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks since she had found out that she was expecting KLaus's child and panic had started to sink in; panic not because she is pregnant, panic because she is expecting Klaus's child. After the initial shock she has starting thinking about what type of baby she is carrying. The questions like 'will it be human or werewolf or a hybrid" were coming in her mind and "how will Klaus deal with it?', "what kind of father will he be? like he was with Marcel".<p>

Elijah walked into the house and went straight into the living room and saw her sitting there lost in thoughts. He went to her and asked her "where is Niklaus, Hayley?"

Hayley startled and looked at her. Elijah noticed that she looked worried, he asked her "are you okay? Did Marcel's people try to hurt you again?"

Hayley said with a smile "no and as for your other question, I don't know where he is. In fact I have not seen him for the past three days. Does he even live in this house?" by the end of the sentence her style has become really sarcastic.

Elijah looked at her and couldn't help but feel that she is upset about something. He nodded and sat down opposite her and said "you are worried, I can hear it in your heartbeat…"

He stopped and looked around. Hayley asked him "what is it?"

Elijah got up and walked to the window and looked out and said "I can hear another heartbeat. It is really fast as if someone is in trouble but where…"

Hayley laughed and said "it must be mine then. You just startled me right?"

He stared out for a moment and then he spun in her direction said slowly as his gaze went to her stomach "it is not yours Hayley".

Hayley stared at him for a second and then her eyes widened and she stepped back and whispered "you can hear it?"

Elijah stepped closer and said "Hayley?!"

They both spun around at the door banging closed.

Klaus entered the house and angrily went to the kitchen and stopped when he saw Hayley and Elijah standing so close to each other. There was something about their expressions that made his heart sink.

He said to Elijah controlling the anger shooting out in him "Marcel is taking out that witch"

Elijah who was still shocked looked at Hayley who was avoiding him turned towards Klaus who was glaring at them. He shook his head slightly to clear his mind and asked "how do you know?"

Klaus said "Cami told me that Marcel has asked her to chaperon a young girl on the Mardi gras festival".

Hayley interjected "Cami?!"

Klaus said to her "the bartender in Rouseau's. I told you guys that I compelled her to spy for me on Marcel".

Hayley asked without looking at him "I thought you said it was Josh".

Klaus looked at her curiously wondering '_why was she talking to him after ignoring him for the past few weeks' _but said sarcastically "yes Josh was another one, not anymore and _you would know the reason for him not to be_".

Klaus couldn't help notice Elijah's gaze going back to Hayley and Hayley's to him. He felt really annoyed but he ignored it and said "Cami is going to find out what is her relationship with Marcel like".

Hayley couldn't help but ask as a strong wave of dizziness hit her "but you already know what she is unto so what do you want to find out now"

Elijah said "we know it has to do with harvest but we want to get her on our side. Because of her Marcel is controlling one supernatural faction. If we have her on our side, Marcel looses that control and hence one win for us. She is a witch and we cannot compel her to stand against Marcel".

Hayley said as the dizziness was getting stronger and stronger "why do you think Cami will be able to do it?"

Klaus said with annoyance now "because I trust her. She is my stenographer".

Hayley sat down and asked while trying to stay awake "how come?"

Elijah looked at her stance and knew something was wrong but said "Niklaus compelled that poor girl to write his life story".

Klaus said casually "some one should know my story when I am not alive".

Hayley couldn't help but look at him even though she felt like sleeping "You are not dying ever so what is the use?"

Klaus smirked and said "yes love, I can but not that easily".

Hayley shook her head and said "may be I can befriend her".

Klaus looked at her and said "how will you do that?"

Hayley controlled the dizziness and said "I have not thought how but I am willing to give it a go".

Klaus said "any way I just wanted to let you guys in the loop of what has been going on while you two were busy with some thing _really important._ Now I will leave you two alone for whatever you were doing now and turn myself in". he gave one last look to Elijah who was staring at him angrily and left.

As Klaus left Elijah turned to Hayley and said "are you okay?"

She shook her head and then she lost consciousness.

Elijah darted to her even before her head hit the sofa and held her. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He gently laid her down and then went to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

He wet her head. Hayley's eye flew open and saw Elijah's concerned face. She sat up at once and asked "what happened?"

Elijah sat next to her and said "you tell me. You fainted before I could ask you anything".

Hayley said "I think because I have not eaten anything since morning that is what happened".

Elijah nodded and then said after some hesitation "do you want to talk about it?"

Suddenly she didn't know why but tears started falling from her eyes. He was so taken aback by it that he didn't know what to say at once. He pulled her in a hug an said "Hayley, what is it?"

She wiped her eyes and said "I am sorry, I normally don't cry. I don't know may be it is to do with …" she was unable to finish her sentence.

Elijah asked her again with hesitation "do you want to tell me whose it is?"

She stared at him and then said desperately "Elijah?!"

He said comforting her "it is okay if you don't want to tell me".

she shook her head and said "it is not that".

Elijah said "then what is it? I am sure I dont know him so you can tell me?"

Hayley looked down and said in a whisper "you know him".

Elijah looked at her in confusion and said "but I don't know any werewolf or human for that matter in this city yet".

Hayley shook her head and said "it is not a werewolf… per se".

She looked up and looked into his eyes when he said "what do you mean by per se" and then his eyes widened and he stood up. He shook his head and said "Niklaus. Are you talking about my brother but how it is possible?"

Hayley shook her head and got out of bed too. She said "I don't know. It just happened a couple of weeks ago. I don't know what we were thinking".

Elijah stood up and said "Hayley, Niklaus is a vampire. Vampires cannot have kids".

Hayley said with frustration "tell me about it but I have not slept with anyone other than your brother for a while Elijah".

When Elijah didnt say anything she realized that he didnt believe her. She said incredulously "you don't believe me?!"

Elijah at once said "no that is not it. I am just thinking how is it possible?"

She said "well it has happened and i dont know what to do"

Elijah was still shocked at this news but he looked at her in surprise and asked her "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "I mean what to do now. I cannot have this child Elijah. I don't have a family. I don't even have a place to live".

Elijah said "Hayley you have a family, you are looking for them. You have found them and I am sure you will meet them too in near future and as you are carrying Niklaus's child, we are you family now".

He stopped for a second and then said to her "I imagine that you have not told Niklaus yet".

When she was quiet he asked her "why?"

Hayley said reluctantly "I don't know why. May be because I am still not sure if I want …"

Elijah stared at her and as he realized what she was trying to say. He said a bit harshly "no Hayley, you are carrying a Mikaelsons. You cannot even think about it. I promise I will take care of you and the baby".

He said to her "you need to tell him Hayley".

Hayley said carelessly "he will know in a few weeks. He will be able to hear the baby's heart beat right just like you did right?"

Elijah said "not necessary. Baby's heart beat is really low he might or he might not be able to. Considering the time you guys spend in each other company it is possible that he might not even notice".

Hayley looked at his face and saw a smile on his lips and felt flustered and said "does not matter, he will know sooner or later. I don't want him to know right now. You promise".

Elijah said "yes I promise. This is a secret between us".

Klaus was going down when he heard Elijah saying "I promise. this is a secret between us…" and then he saw him leaving her room. Their eyes met for a second and then Klaus said with a laugh "couldn't help the pretty face brother?!"

Elijah recovered from the shock and said "shut up Niklaus" and went to his room. He spend all night thinking of this new development in their life. He stopped suddenly as he realized that he is going to become an uncle and his brother is going to be father. The thought was such a source of happiness for him, the happiness and warmth that he had not felt in a very long time, exactly 1000 years long time and it brought a smile on his lips and then it slipped as he realized that his brother's plan to take the city back from Marcel. He knew that will bring up war but can he let Hayley and that baby live in this environment. How can he protect them? Should they leave New Orleasn ?

_'But the main hurdle was going to be persuade Niklaus'_ he wondered. He made up his mind and then went to bed.

Hayley was lying on her bed ideally thinking about her talk with Elijah and smiled as she realized that it had helped. At least someone besides Eve and her knows the secret that she was carrying a baby and suddenly she rubbed her hand on her stomach and smiled. The shock was kind of wearing off and she was getting used to the idea of having this baby but the idea of Klaus being this baby's father was still not sinking in. She remembered her taunt to Klaus about destroying another child and wondered _'what if he is that kind of father to this child too'_. That thought just scared her so she got up and left her room. She walked towards Elijah's room and knocked at it. After a couple of seconds Elijah opened the door and said "Hayley, is everything okay?"

Hayley entered the room and said "Elijah, I cannot have his child".

Elijah looked at her in shock and said "what are you talking bout Hayley?"

Hayley said while twisting her fingers "Klaus and I cannot have this baby together. We don't like each other. What kind of parents are we going to be".

Elijah walked to her and held her from her upper arm and said "No Hayley. what happened? A couple of hours ago I thought you were okay with it".

Hayley snapped "I got time to think Elijah and no I dont want it".

Elijah stepped back and said "Hayley, think about it. It is not just his child. It is yours too. your flesh and blood"

Those words just hit her and she said "Klaus is a psycho path Elijah. Look how much damage he caused Marcel".

Elijah sighed in frustration and said "Hayley give him a chance. He is not what you think about him".

She stayed quiet for a while and then looked at him and said "will you stand by me if something goes wrong"

Elijah smiled and said "always and forever"

She smiled and said said "Elijah, I dont want you to tell Klaus about the baby. I will tell him myself when the time comes. You promise me you wouldn't tell him".

Elijah looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

She gave him an impulsive hug and said "thank you Elijah. If I didn't have you I dont know how would I have done all this"

Klaus walked up the stairs thinking about talk with Cami in her apartment. He had realized talking to her was helping him and also she was proving to be a good ally. He smiled as he realized that it has been a while since he had opened up to anyone like he was talking to Cami. He was lost in his thoughts when he saw her hugging Elijah from the little opened door while passing right in front of his room. He stared at them for a second and then went to his room with a heavy heart wondering '_why was he feeling that way. She is not her'. _

Elijah spend the next day wondering about how to persuade his brother to leave the city, leave the war behind him. Deep down he knew that he would never be able to persuade Niklaus to leave what he thought was rightfully his behind and then he realized that it was not just Niklaus he has to make leave the city, it was Hayley too. After all she has just found out her family, why would she want to leave the city.

Realizing that he went to her room and said "Hayley, I think we should leave this city. This is on the verge of war and you and this baby… I don't think it is a good idea".

Hayley at once said "no, Elijah. I have been looking for some connection for all my life and now I have found them, I will not leave. I will stay here and I would appreciate it if you stick by my decision. You have a right to be in my life as I am carrying a Mikaelsons but you cannot force me to leave this city".

Elijah stared at her determined face and nodded. As he reached his room he came to a decision. He was going to do his best to avoid the war at all cost and for that if he had to do questionable things he would do it.

Hayley spend most of next two days in the bayou thinking about her future and bonding with Eve. In the meanwhile even though Elijah inquired about how she felt but gave her some space too to get used to this development in her life and wondered what he can do to ensure everything goes smoothly.

She had just come back from the bayou and was very tired and even though she was starving on account of not eating anything since morning, she went to her room to get some sleep. Klaus walked out of the room when he saw the door to her room open. He stopped for a second and then knocked at it. Hayley turned towards him and said "Klaus, what is it?"

He looked at her for a moment and then said "I am going to Marcel's. Where is Elijah?"

Hayley said "I don't know. He left for some place earlier".

As he was turning away he saw her falling on the ground. Before he knew it he whooshed to her and held her and to his surprise he realized that she was really cold. HE laid her down on her bed and said "what happened?"

Hayley pushed his hand away gently and whipped her face and said "I dont know. I just felt dizzy".

He looked at her curiously and said "you are a werewolf Hayley. Werewolves don't feel dizzy".

Hayley said sitting up and holding her head "how would you know? you are a vampire. Werewolves are more human then vampires".

Klaus said softly "I know more about werewolves then you can even imagine little wolf".

She looked at him in surprise at his soft voice and said "I will be okay, you don't have to stay here".

As she finished her sentence she got up, pushed him aside and ran to bathroom. Klaus looked at her in surprise and wondered what to do when she came back wiping her face.

He said "what is going on here? food poisoning?" and it hit her. '_she was pregnant and this was the infamous morning sickness'._ She hurriedly looked at Klaus to see what he is thinking and was surprised when he took out his cell and dialed a number.

He said "Marcel, I cannot make it. I will tell you later what happened" and put the cell down.

Hayley said to him in annoyance "I am not sick Klaus, it was just like you said food poisoning".

He said "okay then perfect. You will get better in no time then" and left the room.

Hayley took a sigh of relief thinking that he has left the room but he was back in a few seconds with a book in his hand.

She looked at him and asked with a sigh "what are you doing Klaus?"

Klaus sat down on the sofa chair and said "reading the book".

She stared at him for a few seconds and then got up and went to the bathroom again. When she came back Klaus had the book closed and was looking at her.

He asked her "when did you have the food poisoning the last time?"

Hayley said "Before I triggered my gene".

He couldn't help but feel as if she was not looking at him.

She thought _'if he stays here, he might hear something'_ so she said to him rather harshly thinking that it might make him go "I don't need you Klaus why don't you leave".

Klaus stared at her angrily and then got up and left.

She took a sigh of relief and went to lie down.

He didn't know when he went to sleep reading that book and he didnt know what woke him up. He got out of his bed and walked to her room, the door was slightly opened so he peeked inside and saw that she was sleeping. HE turned around and went to his room and after thinking for a few minutes about her and her influence on their lives, he went to sleep.

Next morning when Hayley came down he was sitting in the living area with Elijah. They both looked at each other just for second and then she went to the kitchen to eat something. When she came back Elijah was saying "..so basically Sophie wants to bring back her niece Monique when the harvest will be completed. I don't know if she believes in it or not. Right now it looks like an act of a loving aunt wanting her niece alive"

He looked at Hayley and said "good morning Hayley".

Hayley smiled and sat on the sofa next to Klaus keeping her distance with him.

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "do we want the harvest to be completed?"

Hayley looked at Klaus in shock and said "Klaus, she is just a kid" but Klaus didnt say anything.

Elijah said after some quiet "no we don't want to but if what Sophie told me proves to be right then we don't have a choice"

He got up and left the room leaving Hayley and Klaus sitting quietly thinking about what he had just said.

Hayley was lost in her thoughts when she heard him say "how are you feeling today?"

Hayley looked at him but he was not looking at her. She said "fine. Told you it was a food poisoning".

Klaus nodded and left the room.

Hayley walked into his room and said "Elijah I have a favor to ask from you".

When he looked at her she said "I want to throw a party for my pack today".

Elijah said "today is full moon Hayley"

Hayley said "yes and that is the only time in the whole month they turn human so I want to invite them here".

Elijah stared at her and said "why?"

Hayley said "I want to meet them and now that I dont change on full moon… " seeing confusion on his face she said "werewolves don't turn during pregnancy. Any way so I was thinking of inviting them here".

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "you have to distract him. He cannot know that I don't change on full moon anymore".

Elijah said "Hayley you don't know them, how do you know it is safe".

Hayley said "Elijah they are my pack. I have seen them before. It is time they meet me".

Elijah said "Niklaus will know".

Hayley said "that is fine. He just does not need to know that I met them. We will just tell him that I want to throw a party for my pack even if I cannot attend it. Just a way of welcoming them in my life".

Elijah looked at her and then smiled and said "you really have thought this through"

Hayley smiled and said "yes I have".

She then left the room.

Elijah got up and went to Klaus's room and saw him lost in a book. He said "lets go out brother. It has been a while since we have had the evening to ourselves".

KLaus looked at him and asked "what is going on?"

Elijah took a deep breath and said "Hayley wants to throw a party for her pack".

Klaus looked at him in confusion and said "but she will be wolf on full moon".

Elijah looked at his brother with amusement thinking _'so he does know what is happening in her life'_. He said "yes but she wants to welcome them in her life and as she lives here so she wants them to invite them here. She has met a couple of untriggered wolves in the bayou so they know her at least".

Klaus looked at him lost in thoughts and then said "so she want me to leave the house for the duration of the party?"

Elijah said "yes".

Klaus said "okay". He got up and said "where are we going?"

Elijah said "to Rousseaus's"

Klaus said "you go in the car, I will be down in a minute".

After freshening up he picked up his jacket and came out when he saw Hayley coming out of her room too. They both looked at each other for a second and then Hayley said "thank you for doing this for me".

Klaus nodded and said "it is not everyday one meets his family".

He said to her softly "you will meet her in person too someday Hayley" taking her by surprise and went down.

Klaus looked at Elijah who seemed to be lost in thoughts. He picked up his drink and sipped it and said "what are you thinking brother?"

Elijah said "thinking how to get Davina on our side".

Klaus said "Cami is working on her". He stopped just for a second and then said while sipping "Hayley said she can help too".

He looked at Elijah with amusement when Elijah at once said "no".

He said with a smirk "so you have at last fallen for her? I have been waiting for this day".

Elijah looked at him with annoyance and said "Niklaus, I am not in a mood".

Klaus said "neither am I" in a low voice but Elijah's vampire hearing picked it up and he smiled.

They stayed in the bar till morning and then headed home.

Klaus was feeling tired after so much drinking and staying awake all night so he headed to his room whereas Elijah went to his room.

In the afternoon when Elijah came down he saw Hayley sitting in the living room staring into the empty space. He walked to her and sat next to him. Hayley looked at him and smiled. She said "it was great. I got to meet all those people".

Elijah looked at her face and said "anything interesting?"

Hayley laughed and said "yes, apparently I am betrothed to some one in my pack".

Elijah stared at her and said "what?"

Hayley said with a smile "and to think that I didnt have any family a couple of weeks ago but now I am having a baby and have a fiancé on the side. Apparently my family and another family in the pack didnt get along well so to avoid the fighting they betrothed Jackson and me which is how packs are joined as you must know"

Elijah looked at her for a minute when she said "what am I going to do?"

Elijah said "what do you mean?"

Hayley said "apparently I am the last of the Labanoir Elijah. My father was the pack leader at one time. As his daughter I am a royalty and am expected to honor that promise he made with Jackson's family".

Elijah cleared his throat and said "hmm interesting. But the choice is yours Hayley. Whatever you decide, I will stand by it".

Hayley said "thank you Elijah" and then she hugged him.

Elijah hugged him back. As she pulled back she looked into his eyes and leaned in and kissed him. He was so taken aback by that kiss that he didnt react at first and then he broke the kiss by leaning back. He opened his mouth to say something when they heard his cynical voice "well done brother".

The both looked towards the sound and jumped up when they saw Klaus standing there steaming in anger.

Hayley looked at the murderous look on Klaus's face and took a step back instinctively.

Elijah took a step towards him and said "it is not what you think brother".

Klaus laughed cynically and said "I don't care what you think I think. I just admire your taste brother".

He turned and was leaving when Elijah said "Niklaus…"

But he didn't stop and left the room.

Elijah looked at Hayley who was looking confused and said "Hayley what was that?"

Hayley said in confusion "Elijah I thought.."

Elijah was quiet for a moment and then he said "I am sorry Hayley if I gave you any impression but I don't think of you that way" and was leaving the room when Hayley held him from his arm and pulled him back towards her and asked him desperately "why not?"

Elijah said "because you are carrying my brother's child Hayley".

Hayley said in frustration "so? this was a result of one night stand Elijah. We don't love each other".

Elijah said in a firm voice "Hayley this can never happen again. I don't know what just happened but I don't feel that way about you. I see you as a women carrying our family's legacy and someone I have really started caring about but just like I care about Rebekah".

Elijah was pacing his room feeling really guilty about what had just happened between him and Hayley. He couldn't shake off the murderous look that Klaus had given him when he had seen him kiss Hayley.

Klaus was pacing his room angrily wondering _'why was he getting so angry? he didnt love Hayley so what is that bothering him about Hayley and Elijah? If they like each other then he should be happy for them'_. Some one said to him "but Elijah knows how much you care about her?" he said harshly "No i don't care about her. I cared about Liz and she just reminds me of her. I don't care about her". but when he went to bed, he was really confused about her. He closed his eyes and thought of Liz and thinking about her he went to sleep.

When next morning he came down Hayley was already sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast. As soon as she saw him she said "I am sorry Elijah for what happened yesterday. I don't know what was I thinking".

Elijah said "It is okay Hayley but remember this, I have never looked at that way so if you have any thoughts about me, please remove them".

Hayley nodded and said "I am sorry I put us in this awkward position and after all you have done for me".

Elijah said "you are family now Hayley. I am doing all this for family. Always and forever".

She was quiet for a second and then said "what about Klaus?"

Elijah said "I will talk to him. I will clear his misunderstanding".

Klaus opened his eyes and the first thing that came to his mind for his annoyance was those hazel brown eyes. He sat there for a few minutes and then said to himself "she needs to go".

That whole day he couldnt shake off her and Elijah's kiss from his mind. In the afternoon when he reached home, he was really mad at everything especially at himself for helping her out in the beginning. He walked towards her room and said "you have been hiding something from me Hayley".

Hayley felt that she forgot to breath and wondered 'does he know? but Elijah wouldn't. Did he hear the sound?' and asked him

Hayley said "about what?"

Klaus yelled "about your pack. You have met them and talked to them. I am talking about the ones who have not triggered their gene. I don't know when and frankly I don't care"

Hayley said "how did you…"

Klaus said angrily "doesn't matter but I know. You said you will leave when you find your pack so why are you here?"

Hayley said incredulously "you want me to leave?!"

Klaus said cruelly "If you want to stay for Elijah then that I can understand but yes I want you to leave".

He turned around and stopped as he saw Elijah standing there looking surprised. He said "Hayley you are not going anywhere and Niklaus this is not the way to talk to her".

He looked back at Hayley and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

He said "okay sure Hayley why not stay here for my brother like I already said. My brother always couldn't resist a pretty face but I must tell you that being my brother's love is not good for your own sake".

He looked at Elijah and left the room. As soon as he left Hayley snapped at Elijah "I have had enough of him talking to me like that. I am not his…." she was so angry that she couldn't finish her sentence and then she took a deliberate deep breath and calmed herself down "I will not live in this house for a minute now".

Elijah said in a firm voice "no, you are not going anywhere Hayley".


	8. Chapter 8 Complications

**_A/N: guest thanks for wonderful reviews. Yes he wanted her out of his life because she is a constant reminder of some one he once loved. But the thing is that it is not that simple for Klaus to do that. He had these strong feelings for someone and then he meets someone who reminded him of her… it would be difficult for anyone in his situation to know what to do. I will tell you all this that Elijah and hayley will not have any romantic relationship :)_**

**_Hope you like this chapter too. _**

**_Synopsis: Klaus has an unfriendly encounter with someone from his past and uncovers some secrets. _**

* * *

><p>Hayley was so angry at Klaus that she didnt feel like listening to Elijah and said angrily "No Elijah he offered me help, I am not here because I wanted to live here in the first place. Now he wants me gone so I will go".<p>

ELijah said "Hayley listen to me, you cannot go especially not right now. Once you break the curse you can do whatever you want to do. I will not stop you".

Hayley stared at him and then nodded reluctantly.

Next day when Elijah knocked at her room, no one answered. He pushed the door open and entered. He suddenly had a bad feeling as he saw the bed not slept in. He took out his cell and called her. The ringing tone coming from the room told him that she has left it behind her. He hurried out and bumped into Klaus who was coming upstairs.

Klaus saw his expressions and asked him "what happened?"

ELijah snapped at him "she is gone".

Klaus felt his heart sank but he said "okay good. She has found her family so why not?"

ELijah siad in frustration "Niklaus!"

and then brushed past him and was going down when Klaus said "the only condition she can come back in this house is if you want her for yourself other then that she is no longer welcome".

Elijah stopped, looked at his determined face and then nodded and left leaving Klaus feeling totally shattered as he realized that he had been right about his brother and Hayley's relationship.

Elijah was lost in thought about Klaus and Hayley and how to get them on a common ground on the drive to the bayou. He got out and walked towards the hut where Hayley had brought him a couple of weeks ago. He entered and saw Hayley sitting there reading that book.

She at once stood up and said "Elijah what are you doing here?"

Elijah leaned against the door and said "trying to figure out how to persuade you to come back".

Hayley said "I will never go back after the way he treats me".

Elijah said after taking a long breath "Hayley, I need to tell you something about Niklaus".

Hayley said shaking his head "I am not interested Elijah. I am just carrying his child not interested in him. I thought we could find a common ground but I realize that is not happening so why torture both of us. I will break this curse and will be moving in with my pack so why not now".

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "Hayley I promise that I will not stop you from moving in here once you have broken the curse but right now please come back. I promise that Niklaus will not say anything inappropriate to you again and you know I keep my word".

She stayed quiet for some time and then nodded. The drive to home was quiet one during which Elijah realized that he needed an ally to resolve klaus and Hayley's issue and then he smiled as he realized who that ally will be.

Hayley went straight to her room after getting home whereas Elijah went to his room and called her.

He said as the call got connected "Rebekah how are you?"

Rebekah asked in alarm "Elijah, is everything okay?"

Elijah said "more or less but I need you".

He could hear the hesitation in her silence and said "Rebekah there is a new development in our lives and I would appreciate it if you can come over".

He waited for a few seconds when he heard her resigned voice "okay I will be there in a few days".

Elijah said "thank you Rebekah" and put the cell down.

In the afternoon when Klaus came home, he instantly knew that she was back from her scent. He didnt know how he felt about this. Knowing that she and Elijah were together was a punch to his heart but then he said to himself _'he will not happen again. he will not let that happen again. He will protect her and that he should be happy for them'._

He went to the living room and saw her sitting quietly opposite Elijah reading some book. Klaus looked at her across the room and realized there was something different about her. As he was looking at her, she looked up and caught him looking at her. He felt flustered and said "Elijah I am thinking of taking down Marcel once and for all".

Elijah looked at him and said "Niklaus you will be starting a war if you do that".

Klaus couldn't help but notice Hayley's eyes dart to Elijah. He said "we always knew that a war would have happened eventually".

Elijah said "I think we can avoid it. We should continue to take apart his kingdom piece by piece".

Hayley couldn't help but say "I think Elijah is right".

Klaus looked at her and said sarcastically "of course love, Elijah is right".

He said to Elijah "okay one more month and then by my way". When Elijah nodded he went upstairs.

He couldn't sleep. she was in his mind. She has managed to make space for herself in his heart without his consent and that he wouldn't allow and when his brother had fallen for her and she loves him too.

Next morning when he came down he saw her sitting in the living room. Seeing her managed to make his heart beat fast for the third time after meeting her.

Klaus asked her "where is Elijah?"

Hayley rolled her eyes and said "you do know that we are not married right?"

He ignored her sarcastic sentence and said as he saw her getting up and heading towards the main door "where are you going?"

She said again "and that we are not married too".

KLaus took a deliberate deep breath to calm the anger starting to build up in him and said "you are not going to the cemetery alone".

Hayley said adamantly "I would like to see you stop me".

She took one step but Klaus whooshed in front of her and stopped her path. She stared into those blue eyes and said "Klaus get out of my way".

When he didn't move, she said "if you want to come with me, you are most welcome but nothing will stop me from meeting Sabine today. I need to find out what is she upto. She has not contacted me for a while now and I need that spell".

Klaus stared at her determined face and said "okay lets go".

When they got to his car to her surprise klaus opened the car door for her and then smirked at her surprised reaction. After she got in, he went to the other side and drove towards the cemetery. It was very quiet drive when suddenly Klaus felt something strange. He looked at Hayley but she was looking out.

At last they reached the cemetery. When they reached the tombs, he spotted Sabine. Seeing her brought on that uncomfortable feeling again.

Sabine walked to them and said to Hayley with a smile "you dont trust me?"

Hayley said in confusion "what do you mean?"

Sabine looked at Klaus and said "you didnt have to bring a Mikaelsons. I was not going to harm you".

Hayley said with annoyance "have you found something".

Sabine said "yes, I have found the cure but you will have to wait till next full moon to get it".

Hayley asked "why?"

Sabine said "because I cannot make the potion before full moon".

Sabine then looked over her shoulder and sighed in frustration. Klaus spun around and took a frustrated sigh as he saw four five vampires marching down the cemetery.

He looked at Hayley and said "it is like as if you are a vampire magnet".

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "shut up".

She was suddenly taken aback when she saw a smile on his lips. He said as those vampires approached him "so gentlemen how can we help you".

One of them looked at Hayley and said "werewolves are not allow…"

before he could finish his sentence Klaus had jabbed in his heart and taken out his heart and then he did that to other one too whereas Hayley stepped back as third one stepped towards her and ducked when he jumped at her. She hastily looked around as she saw his fangs come out and grabbed a branch from the ground and picked it up but the vampire grabbed her from the stomach and threw her in the air. Hayley flew threw the air and fell on the ground with a thud with the vampire coming at her. She shifted the branch and it landed in his heart. Hayley sat up and at once she put her hand on her stomach and looked at Klaus who had appeared at her side out of no where.

Klaus saw Hayley flying in the air and he punched the vampire attacking him so hard that his heart flew from the back of her body. He turned just in time to see her jab the vampire attacking her. But then spun back when the fifth vampire jabbed a stake in his heart. He pulled the stake out and jabbed it in that vampire's heart.

He darted to her as he saw her sitting up. He gently put his hand behind her head to help her up and saw blood on his hand and realized that there was a gash on her head and then he heard her ask "is it okay?"

Klaus said "yes, just a cut".

She said in a panicked tone "no, the baby!"

At first he didnt understand and then he looked at her as the words sunk in. His gaze slowly met hers and he saw panic in them. She held his hand with her other hand and put it on her stomach unconsciously and asked again "_can you hear the heartbeat. Is it okay?_"

At the panic in her voice he looked at her stomach where his hand was resting on top of hers and that is when he heard a faint heartbeat. He could heart her heartbeat and another faint heartbeat. He felt as if his heart with explode at the sudden rush of emotions which he didn't know he had. He suddenly realized that she was asking him something.

He looked at her as his ears registered "Klaus?!"

He nodded and said without realizing that his voice had reduced to a whisper "yes the baby is fine".

He then bit his wrist and put it near her lips as he saw her calming down. She said "I will heal. Remember, I am a werewolf".

He said quietly "the baby's heart beat is faint Hayley".

Hayley looked into his eyes and then with some hesitation she held his wrist and put her lips on his wrist.

She felt a weird sensation as the blood touched her lips. She couldn't steer her eyes from Klaus's which were weird right now. There was no anger or annoyance in them only concern and questions and then she pushed it back.

He asked her "can you walk?"

Hayley nodded now starting to feel panicked at the realization that Klaus knows. She got up and said "I need to get more details from Sabine"

Klaus looked at her sharply and said "not now Hayley. Lets go"

She followed him to his car. He was quiet during the drive home. The silence was making her nervous.

When they reached home he sat in the car prompting her to sit there too. He had his hand on the steering wheel and asked her without looking at he "does Elijah know?"

Hayley said "yes".

She saw her knuckles tightening on the steering wheel and prepared himself for her outburst but looked at him in shock when he asked "whose is it?"

She didn't know how to tell him so the first answer that came to her mind was "someone I met last month in the bayou".

She saw him pursing his lips and nodding his head.

And then he got out of the car and went inside leaving her behind. She cursed herself for lying to him and then got out and walked in too.

When she entered the house five minutes later he was no where to be seen. She went up to her room and sat down on the bed with a heavy heart. For the first time in weeks she wished that she could tell him, it was his baby. Then she got up, took a deep breath and went to take a shower to clear her mind. Standing under the hot shower helped her think clearly. She closed her eyes and let the water flow on her body when a pair of blue concerned eyes popped into her mind out of nowhere. She opened her eyes and still those eyes were there. Her heart starting beating fast as she looked at her hands and realized that she could still feel his touch on them.

Klaus was pacing his room with sinking heart at this development in his life. He cursed himself for letting his heart warm for her. He said to himself "_it was not supposed to happen. Never"_. He threw the lamp on the ground in anger and then went to the bathroom to wash the anger and the blood off of him.

Klaus came downstairs after an hour and saw Elijah sitting int he living room. He went to him and said "for how long have you known brother?"

Elijah looked at him in confusion and asked him "what?"

Klaus smiled sarcastically and said "really?!"

When he continued to look confused Klaus said "Hayley being pregnant Elijah".  
>Elijah slowly stood up and said "she told you?"<p>

kLaus said walking towards the liquor cabinet and taking out a drink "not willingly".

Elijah asked him in alarmed voice "what do you mean?"

Klaus turned towards him and said knowing fully well what Elijah was thinking "We were in a small fight and she got injured and it slipped from her mouth".

Elijah asked him "how is she?"

When Klaus didn't say anything Elijah said "you helped her?"

Klaus snapped at him "No I let her bleed to death".

Hearing those words from Klaus's mouth Elijah realize how stupid of a question he had asked.

He said "pardon me brother for doubting your care for…"

Klaus cut him off by saying dismissively "I don't care about her Elijah. I cared about someone else who by some weird coincidence looked somewhat like her".

he stopped for a second and then asked him "so have you met him?"

Elijah asked in confusion "who?"

Klaus yelled "the father".

Elijah stared at him and then he saw Hayley standing at a distance from over his shoulder.

Hayley was coming downstairs when she heard his yell "the father".

She hurried down and saw Elijah looking at Klaus who had his back to her. Their eyes met over his shoulder and she shook her head.

Elijah realized that she had not told him. Klaus noticed his gaze and turned around and saw her standing at a distance.

He looked back at Elijah who said "no" still staring at Hayley. Klaus turned around and said "I am going out".

When he left Elijah waked to her and said "you have not told him Hayley?"

Hayley said in confused tone "he asked me out of blue and I couldn't tell him".

Elijah asked her "are you ever going to tell him Hayley? I cannot keep this a secret from him for long".

Hayley said "I don't even know how to explain this. He is a vampire Elijah".

Elijah said "No Hayley, he is not a vampire, he is a hybrid which means he is party werewolf and may be it was that part of him that made it possible".

She said sternly "Elijah you promised you will not tell him and you told me you always keep your promises".

She stared at Elijah until he nodded and then she turned and went upstairs.

For the next few days Hayley spend as less of a time as she could in the house. Ever since she told Klaus about her pregnancy she has been starting to feel nervous around him. She would leave for the bayou to avoid seeing Klaus. Every time their gaze met there was something in his eyes that she couldn't understand. She would wonder _'is it accusation or anger or frustration or a secret'_. Another change she had noticed was that his behavior towards her changed. If he was not avoiding her then he was polite to her which was starting to make her more nervous for some weird reason and on those occasions she would tell herself to tell him but she didnt know how to explain that lie.

Klaus was having a really hard time sharing the same living space with her. He had often caught Elijah looking at Hayley and wondered_ 'what would he be thinking? the love of his life carrying someone else's child?' _Thinking of Hayley as the love of Elijah's life was causing him a lot of hurt but he was starting to come to terms with it by reminding himself that Hayley was not Liz. He had started spending less and less time at home. He would leave early in the morning and come back way late into the night.

That day too when he came home he wondered '_Is he spending too much time away from home, with Cami and Marcel?' _He questioned himself about the weird vibe that he had started to have now after spending time with Cami. He couldn't quite exactly figure out what it was but it has started to make him uneasy. It took him by surprise when he realized that he had told Cami about Liz. But then he told himself "_why should he? she is writing his memories so why not? Cami was a good listener even thought it irked him sometimes when he got the impression that she was not enjoying their time together. but that makes sense, he has compelled her to do all that without her consent. But she was proving to be useful. She was becoming Davina's friend and had managed to gain her trust, listening to him rant_". He smiled as he remembered her annoyed face at all of his rants and went to bed but to his annoyance the last thing before he got a shut eye was those hazel brown eyes along with green eyes stalking his mind.

A week later of Klaus finding out her pregnancy she came down and saw Elijah in the living room. She went to him and said "Elijah what is it?"

Elijah looked at her and asked her in alarm "Hayley, is everything okay? Why are you up? It is very late. Is it the baby?"

Hayley smiled and said "yes everything is fine. I just came down to get some water. I wish I could drink something other than water but I cannot" she smiled at the end of the sentence.

Elijah looked at her for a while when she asked him "you are worried, what is going on?"

He said "I am worried about Niklaus. He has been spending too much time with Marcel lately. His obsession to take over this city from Marcel will cost him more then he realizes right now".  
>Hayley said indifferently "don't worry about him. He is a hybrid, he can take care of himself".<p>

Elijah looked at her with amusement and said "you don't feel anything for him?"

Hayley felt flustered and said "yes a lot nervous lately. Keep on thinking how will he react if I tell him who the real father is".

Elijah said "you should tell him. No doubt he will be shocked at first but he will be happy Hayley. He needs to know that".

Hayley sat down after taking a deep breath and said "I know. I will tell him but in the mean time you will not tell anyone".

Hayley asked after some quiet "where is he now?"

Elijah said "I don't know. Perhaps with Marcel".

Klaus entered the compound and stopped as he saw Marcel standing with Tyler in the courtyard. He stared at Tyler's angry demeanor and laughed. He said "what are you doing here?"

Tyler scoffed and said "I am here to kill you Klaus, you killed my mother you bastard".

Klaus smirked and said "and how will you kill me? As for your mother you should have thought of your mother before you went against me".

He saw Marcel shift next to Tyler.

Tyler said "it was a good plan if that bitch Hayley had not double crossed us".

It took all his will power to stop the reaction. He said coldly "And how did she do that?" whereas he noticed Marcel's eyes fixated on him in confusion.

Tyler said "she double crossed us. She helped us break the sire bond so that we can kill you and then she said that it was all a plot to get those hybrids killed".

Klaus had a vivid image of someone handing over a note to him on the christmas party warning him about those hybrids trying to take him down. He smiled as he realized that he was played too at the same time he felt a sinking in his heart that Hayley had played such an important role in getting his hybrid family killed. He wondered why he was feeling that way, he didnt even know her back then. He shook his head and told himself to concentrate on present. He looked at Marcel and said "so what do you want now?"

Marcel said "I want you to leave Klaus. this is my town, my house. Leave".

Klaus laughed sarcastically and said "your town?! _that M on that wall does not stand for Marcellus, it stands for Mikealsons,_ Marcel and you took it from us. I am just here to get it back".

Marcel looked at him and then after a while said "then I will push you out Klaus" and he whistled. Courtyard got filled with vampires. Klaus looked around and laughed menacingly and said "Marcel, I cannot die".

Marcel said "i have a place for you Klaus. I know you cannot die. I know if you die, I die".

When Klaus looked at him questioningly he said "Tyler here told me about bloodline. Interesting discovery. Sorry to hear about Kol and Finn".

Hearing that from his mouth Klaus couldnt control his anger. He looked around and then put his hand in his jacket pocked and after a few seconds he took it out with a smile. He threw it on the ground and said "who ever picks that up, I will spare him _or her_".

He looked around but no one dared it and his eyes fell on Josh who was standing in the corner of the room. Klaus smirked and then turned to Marcel and said "lets start".

And then all hell break loose. Marcel stood there in agitation as he saw his vamps trying to take him down. At one point they managed to get him tied in chains but then to his shock Klaus changed into his hybrid form and started slashing his vamps as they were insects. He looked around as he saw bodies of his army and then at once without thinking he picked up the coin and yelled "enough"

Klaus whose fangs were sunk in a vamp neck stopped and looked at Marcel with triumph expression and said "good decision"

He walked to him and looked at him and said "I want this house back. It was mine and I want it back. If you wan to co-rule with me you are welcome but if not then… " he gestured towards the exit.

Marcel stared at Klaus for a moment and then nodded. Klaus smirked and then in a flash speed he broke Tyler's neck. He stared at tyler's limp body and said "an addition in your collection in garden as a token for our new partnership".

he turned and left before Marcel could say anything else.

The drive to the plantation house was tense as Tyler's words kept on replaying in his mind. He went in the house feeling down, proud, angry about what had happened in the compound and stopped when he spotted them in the living room.

Elijah and Hayley looked at him in shock as they spotted blood on his clothes, hands and mouth. Elijah darted to him and asked him "what happened brother?"

Klaus said dismissively "Tyler Lockwood and Marcel happened".

he noticed Hayley shift on her spot and say "Tyler?!"

Elijah said "what?"

Klaus said dismissively "yes he came to take revenge for me killing his mother".

Hayley said "what did he tell you?"

Klaus stared at her without saying anything.

Elijah said "what happened?"

Klaus said indifferently "he tried to make Marcel against me and one thing led to another and we had a little difference of opinions and a bit fighting and here I am. I have defeated Marcel and taken back our home from him. I am moving in there. If you two want to join me you are welcome. After all it was our family home and hayley is family now, _isn't she brother?_"

Elijah was so lost for words that he just stared at him. Klaus giving Hayley one disappointing look and went upstairs.

Hayley saw him going up with heavy heart. After a few seconds Elijah looked at her and said "I am going to bed. Why don't you sleep too?"

She still stood there watching him go up and then she headed upstairs too. She stopped for a second at her door and then head to his room. The door was open so she pushed it further and entered. He was not in sight so she stood there awkwardly looking around. The bathroom door was closed and she could hear the water running. She wondered whether she should leave or stay. She was wondering that when she heard the door open. Klaus came out pulling his shirt down and wanting to lie down when he saw her standing in his room. He said "I didnt know you like my room so much Hayley!"

She stared at his unsmiling face and said "you know?!"

Klaus shook his head and said "doesn't matter".

She said "you have to understand…"

Klaus raised his hand and said "not interested".

She stared at him for a few seconds and then said in a defeated voice "Shane promised me that in exchange of twelve unsired hybrids he will give me information about my family"

Klaus stared at her face and said "how come our path never crossed after our meeting in Tyler's home?"

Hayley said in a whisper "I didnt want you to know my hand in all of this"

Klaus took a step towards her and said "why not?"

She shook her head and said "you had given me that information and … "

Klaus smirked and said "but that didnt stop you from getting my hybrids killed".

When she didnt say anything he said in a cold voice "I am tired. I want to sleep".

He turned away from her and went to his bed and fell on it face down while Hayley stood there looking at him lying face down for a while and then quietly left the room with a heavy heart.

When she reached her room, she felt miserable. She wondered why was she feeling that way. It was just Klaus. Why was she thinking about him all the time these days. Was she falling for him? the question shocked her. She shook her head vigorously but then those accusing blue eyes flashed before her eyes and thinking about him she went to sleep.

Next morning when she was coming downstairs Elijah and Klaus were standing in the foyer talking. Klaus was saying "we will be moving in the afternoon".

His eyes met Hayley's who was descending from the stairs and then turned and left the house.

Hayley said "what happened?"

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck and said "Marcel and Niklaus fight last night was a big deal. He say that things are okay but I don't trust it. Marcel will not accept his defeat at my brother's hand in front of his vampires that easily".

Hayley said "so what are you thinking?"

Elijah said "be careful perhaps. Anyway today we are moving to the compound".

He then added "I have some business to attend, will be back in a few hours". After giving her one last glance he left.

Hayley went to the living room and took out her cell to talk to Sabine when he heard the sound of the bell. She went to open the door and saw a young blonde standing there. She asked her "who are you?" but she was just staring at her.


	9. Chapter 9 Fighting for control

**_A/N guest thanks for wonderful reviews. This chapter had gotten a bit longer. I was debating on cutting it short but then I decided to leave it like this :). I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Synopsis: hayley breaks the curse on her pack. Some unforeseen events prompts them to finish the harvest business resulting in dire consequences too. The Mikaelsons face a deadly enemy from their past._**

* * *

><p>She stared at the face in shock and then realized that she had asked her something. She shook her head and took a step in but was held back. She suddenly got angry and said "really!" and shouted "Klaus you bastard, come down and let me in".<p>

Klaus was in his room taking off his jacket when he heard that voice. He couldn't believe that she would come to New Orleans after all. He realized that Elijah must have called her. He went downstairs and said "what is it little sister? why are you shouting".

Hayley spun in his direction and said "little sister! _This is Rebekah_?"

Klaus nodded and said "love, let her in".

Hayley said feeling a bit awkward now "come in".

Rebekah had gotten over her anger and was staring at Hayley and her brother.

Klaus caught her looking at him and shook his head and said "what brings you to New Orleans Rebekah. Marcel?"

Rebekah said "what?!"

Klaus said "Oh Elijah neglected to mention that to you. Right. So Marcel survived that fire and is the king of New Orleans"

Rebekah was still in shock from the first shock but hearing that her once love was alive was a cherry on top of cake. She realized that Elijah's calling her had deeper reasons then she had realized.

They all spun toward the door as they heard him say "oh good you have arrived".

Rebekah turned and said with a huge smile "Elijah" and went straight into his arms.

Klaus suddenly realized that Hayley was looking at them with weird expressions and her hand was on her stomach.

Hayley felt someone's eyes on her, she turned her head and caught him looking at her. She felt flustered at the knowing smile on his face.

Klaus said "okay then, I have to go and do something _really important_. Why don't you settle down?"

and then he left before anyone could say anything.

Elijah said to Rebekah "thank you for coming sister".

Rebekah looked at Hayley and said "what is going on Elijah?"

Elijah said "come in" and led her to the living room.

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "do you want to tell her or should I?"

Hayley said hastily "no Elijah".

Rebekah asked "what is going on here and if you don't tell me right now Elijah then it will not be good for anyone of us? and what is the deal with Marcel?"

Elijah took a deep breath and said "one thing at a time Rebekah" and turned to Hayley and said "she needs to know. She will know sooner or later. You will be spending more time with her then you spend with Niklaus".

Hayley gestured him and said "okay, go ahead".

Elijah said "so here is the thing Rebekah, Hayley here is pregnant. And the baby is Niklaus's" he stopped for a second for the news to get absorbed and from her facial expressions he knew that he had hit the mark. Rebekah said "what?"

Hayley said "exactly my reaction too".

Elijah said "we think it is his werewolf side that caused ti. The important thing is that Niklaus does not know that and Hayley wants to keep it that way".

Rebekah said with a laugh "how can he not know you are pregnant?"

Hayley said "no, he knows that part. He does not know that it is his baby".

Rebekah said "are you freaking kidding me? If he finds out that we hid it from him, he will dagger me for the next 100 years".

Hayley looked at Elijah with frustration and said "that is why I wanted to keep this a secret. What does she mean by daggering? You guys cannot die"

Before Elijah could say anything Rebekah chipped in and said "O it is just a way of my brother's showing his love to us".

Elijah looked at Rebekah angrily and said "Rebekah!"

Rebekah said with annoyance "okay fine. so what do you want from me?"

Elijah said "I wanted to keep you in the loop of what is going on. Niklaus is on the verge of war with Marcellus. He wants to take the city back from him and I dont want his child to get caught in between. If anyone gets wind of that the child Hayley is carrying is Niklaus, then you and I know how many enemies he has…"

Rebekah listened to Elijah and after a while said "okay fine. so where is my room?"

Elijah said looking at Hayley "we are moving to the compound today so dont unpack yet"

Rebekah said in a whisper "to the compound?"

Elijah nodded and said after some quiet "movers will come in for the move. I have some business with Sophie, Hayley. Why don't you fill in Rebekah with what ever is happening right now and about Marcel too".

In the afternoon the move to the compound. Elijah was getting ready for bed when Klaus entered his room and said rather harshly "why did you ask Rebekah to come?"

Elijah looked at him in surprise at the tone of his voice and realized that there was no point in denying. He said "so that Hayley can have company. Now that she is pregnant she needs someone to be with her all the time".

Klaus stared at Elijah and said "you want Rebekah to give Hayley company?"

Elijah said "yes, why not?"

Klaus said "why do you think Rebekah will help Hayley?"

Elijah said "for the same reason you and I are helping her".

Klaus walked to him and said softly to Elijah "brother our sister hated Liz, why would you think that she will warm up to Hayley".

Elijah said "what?!"

Klaus looked at his brother wondering '_does he really not know?'_ but the confusion on ELijah's face looked genuine so he said "yes brother. Rebekah never liked Liz".

Elijah said "why?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulder and said "Liz didnt care and I didnt care so what does it matter, why she didnt like Liz".

Elijah said "I don't believe it".  
>Klaus shrugged his shoulder and said "I don't intend to make you believe but that is a fact. I hope she is not same with Hayley <em>for your sake"<em> and left the room.

For the next few days it was peace in the compound. Hayley realized that even though Rebekah and she had not hit it off immediately but it was good to have another female in the house. She would often give her company when Elijah was not around and Klaus as usual was ignoring her, telling her about her trip, asking her about the baby. The thing that took her by surprise was her interaction with Klaus; the man who had a reputation of not letting anyone talk back to him listened to her taunts and sarcasm as if they were praises and she was surprised to realize that he actually enjoyed them when she caught him smiling a couple of times as soon as Rebekah turned away from him after their little banter. On those occasion if ever Klaus caught her looking at him the smile would suddenly slip from his face making Hayley's heart beat faster then ever. She couldn't figure out what was happening to her but her heart had started to warm up to him.

Klaus was very surprised to see her and Rebekah. He realized to his pleasant surprise that Rebekah actually liked Hayley which was shock for him as he remembered how much she hated Liz. In these couple of days he had seen Elijah and Hayley grow closer. He had often walked onto them in the parlor talking and then suddenly getting quiet when he would enter. On those occasions he tried so hard to show nothing as to how he felt thinking _'if Hayley and Elijah are to get together then he has to get used to it. She is family after all and most importantly she is not Liz whom he loved'._

She was sitting in the living room lost in her thoughts when Elijah came in and asked her "what is going on?"

She took a deep breath and said "nothing much Rebekah has gone to meet Marcel… what is it?" she asked as she saw his expressions.

Elijah said "Niklaus has never approved of Rebekah and Marcel"

Hayley asked him curiously "Why not?"

"because when they started the affair it was not safe for them to start it" she spun around as she heard him say that.

Elijah who was looking at Hayley realized to his surprise that some red had sneaked in on her cheek and she suddenly looked flustered.

He looked at Klaus and the way he was looking at Hayley reminded him of how he used to look at another girl who looked like Hayley. And then as Elijah was watching him, he looked away and walked into the room and poured himself a drink and said "our father was after us. We were never safe anywhere. At any given moment we had to run away. Not a good time for her to start an affair. Marcel was never going to leave New Orleans. This was the only place he knew. Rebekah wouldn't have left him if we had to run again and I wouldn't leave Rebekah behind".

Hayley looked at his back and said "you mean to tell me that you guys never ever found any love in your life because of the fear of your father getting to you".

She at once noticed Klaus hand halt in mid air as he raised the glass to his lips. She looked at Elijah who was looking at Klaus too. She said with a smile "so the plot thickens. who was she?"

Klaus said without looking at her "a very good friend".

She looked at Elijah who shook his head.

He suddenly put the glass down and left the room.

After he left the room Hayley turned to Elijah and said "_a very good friend?!"_

Elijah said "yes".

Hayley said "I cannot believe that Klaus can have a good friend".

Elijah looked at her and said "yes hard right? but it happened".

Hayley asked him "what happened to her?"

When Elijah didnt say anything for a minute Hayley thought that he will not answer and then he said softly "she died, a casualty of a war".

Hayley said "oh".

Elijah said "yes, Niklaus was really upset about her death and ever since he has not made any real friend".

Hayley said "really?!"

Elijah stared at her with amused expression as she got lost in thoughts. he cleared his throat and said "Hayley when are you going to tell him?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "soon Elijah".

Later that evening Klaus entered the compound angrily and bumped into Hayley who asked him "what happened?"

Klaus said while brushing past her "Davina broke Cami's compulsion".

Hayley said "oh, I didnt know it can be done. But you have won. You have taken over New Orleans so what does it matter?"

Klaus looked at her and then took a deep breath and said "yes it does not matter anymore".

As he was walking away Hayley asked him "she was your stenographer right?"

She looked at him as he stopped and looked down with his back towards him. Hayley said "you can get someone else to be your stenographer. Can't you?"

KLaus turned towards her and said "yes, but that someone will not be Cami".

Hayley suddenly smiled as it hit her and said "you like her?"

They both looked at each other when suddenly the wind started blowing really fast startling them . Klaus looked around and then looked at Hayley who asked "what is going on?"

As the words came out Klaus whooshed to her and pulled her towards him and blocked the chair that had flown in the air because of strong wind with his body. It happened so fast that she didnt have time to think and then she realized that she had her hand on his chest and looked up and saw that he was looking around.

He said "something is wrong" without looking at her and whooshed her inside still in his embrace. He stepped back from her said "stay here. I will go and check out what is going on".

He took one step when the whole building shook.

He was still confused as to what was happening when he felt her hold his arm from his elbow. His eye went from the hold to her eyes but she was not looking at him and then they both looked are Rebekah who entered the room and stopped as she saw them standing like that. She asked "what the bloody hell is going on here?"

Klaus shook his head as the shaking stopped. He realized that Hayley was still holding his hand. He said to Rebekah "stay here with her, I can smell a witch business in this, I will go and check from witches what is going on".

Hayley on realizing that she was holding his hand said "may be it is just an earthquake" but Klaus and already gone.

Before both of them could say anything there was another jolt, much bigger then the one they had earlier. They turned towards the door as Elijah came in. Rebekah asked "so anything you know?"

Elijah asked "where is Niklaus" ignoring her question.

Rebekah said "he went to get some witch".

They turned around as Klaus entered with Sophie and said "so tell, what is going on?"

They all looked towards the door as they saw Marcel carrying Davina in. He gently laid her down on the sofa and said "she was drawing a picture and then suddenly she fainted and the shaking started. What is going on?"

Sophie walked to her and said "it is the harvest. It needs to be completed. Davina has too much power. Power that should have gone to four girls. It is building up in her and she is loosing control. She will destroy New Orleans. First came the wind, then the earthquake then rain… " as she spoke they heard a thunder storm and it started pouring down and the ground started shaking again.

Klaus looked around in frustration as the painting on the wall feel down and then her gaze fell on Hayley who was standing near Davina with her hand on her stomach. At that precise moment she looked up and saw him looking at her. They both turned towards Sophie who said "and the last stage is fire".

She looked at each of their faces and said "Davina needs to die for all of this to stop" Marcel said "No, I will not let it be completed".

Sophie said "Marcel she will come back. Once the harvest will be completed she will be back".

Klaus noticed her looking at Hayley and he realized that this is the second time she looked at her in last five minutes.

Marcel yelled "No". He picked up Davina and left the room.

He was about to follow when Rebekah said "I will talk to him" as another jolt hit the building and the chandelier fell down prompting Klaus to grab Hayley's arm and pull her to one direction hence avoiding the contact with the chandelier.

Elijah looked at both of them as they heard a thunder storm.

Hayley felt as if some one was looking at her. She turned her face in that direction and saw it was Sophie. She said "you are pregnant".

She suddenly felt a pressure on her arm and realized that Klaus was still holding her arm and he had squeezed it a bit tighter.

Elijah stepped towards her and asked "how do you know?"

She said "I have a gift. i can sense pregnancy".

Hayley said "yes I am but you will not tell it to anyone".

Klaus let go of her arm and said "I will go and talk some sense to Marcel" and left them.

They were sitting in the living area when Elijah got a call on his cell phone. He said "brother have you persuaded him ?"

Klaus said "tell Sophie to come to the graveyard. Marcel has agreed to and tell her that the fourth stage has started so hurry".

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "come with us, this night is getting too dangerous for you to be alone here" and motioned Sophie to follow them.

But the time they reached the graveyard Agnes had arrived too and it was pouring. She didnt know why but she went and stood under the umbrella held by Elijah.

KLaus's eyes were on Elijah and Hayley. There was something off about them that was bothering him and he was unable to figure it out. Elijah looked worried about something and then as they saw Agnes slashed Davina's throat.

He saw Hayley flinch and looked up and caught her looking at her. Their eyes remained locked for a few seconds and then they looked away from each other.

They waited but Davina didnt come back. Marcel roared and jumped at Agnes and dropped his fangs in her neck and sucked her dry while Sophie fell on her knees and started crying.

Klaus suddenly moved and in a flash was at Marcel's and he pulled him off of Anges and turned him towards him. Marcel yelled in anger and pushed him away but Klaus did let him go and brought him in a tight hug which after some hesitation Marcel returned. He suddenly sensed her looking at him. He looked in her direction and saw tears sticking on her cheeks. He felt flustered but didnt let go of Marcel who stepped back prying his arms off of him and whooshed out of there. Rebekah was looking in the direction he had disappeared to with desperation but stood rooted next to Elijah.

They all turned and left for home.

Hayley went to her room whereas Rebekah and Klaus went to the parlor. As they were sitting down, Rebekah asked Klaus "where did all that power go?"

Klaus looked at her thoughtfully and said "may be into the abyss. It was a stupid ritual any way".

He got up and left the parlor and went straight to bed and crashed on it. Last thing before closing his eyes was the image of her and Elijah's standing under the umbrella surrounded by the pouring rain haunting him.

Next morning when he came down and entered the parlor he stopped as he saw Hayley and Rebekah sitting in the parlor. He went to the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of bourbon when Hayley said "it is 10 am Klaus".

He turned around in astonishment and looked at her with such piercing gaze that she started to flush at the same time realizing that Rebekah was looking at them too. He shook his head slightly and poured himself a glass while saying "and?"

Hayley felt so flustered wondering _'he is just the father, why does she care if he drowns himself in alcohol' that she _said "nothing, go ahead" and buried her head again in the magazine.

He gulped it down and said after some quiet "tonight is full moon. Sabine might need some reminder about the spell".

Hayley said without looking at him "I know. I was about to go there".

Klaus at once said "you are not going there alone" and then he felt flustered as both she and Rebekah looked at him. He added "take Rebekah" with you while hiding his face behind the glass he was drinking from.

Rebekah got up and said "No, I have some other business to attend to".

Klaus stared at her and then laughed and said "it has been hardly two days since you came Rebekah, give the man a break".

Rebekah gave him a steely look to Hayley's shock and said "shut up NIk" and started to leave when he whooshed in front of her and said softly "I thought Elijah asked your presence for her?"

Rebekah looked towards Hayley and said carelessly "yes but I am not dropping my life for her".

Hayley said "you two do know that I can hear you right? I don't have to have vampier hearing to listen to what are you saying in this room and as for you Klaus, I can go alone thank you very much".

She got up but Klaus said harshly "no, I will go with you".

Rebekah said with fake excitement "okay good it is settled then. I am off". She gave Klaus a fleeting kiss on his cheek to Hayley's surprise and left.

Klaus looked at her with annoyance and said "where is elijah?"

Hayley said "probably asleep after the night we had".

Hearing those words from her mouth was a painful moment for him as the image of her naked body flashed through his eyes. He was glad that she was not looking at him when she had said that otherwise she she would noticed something on his face. By the time she looked up, he had composed himself.

She said as she got up "let go then".

The drive to the bayou was quiet. Klaus asked her suddenly "how are you feeling?"

Hayley looked at him in shock "what?"

Klaus said feeling awkward "I mean your … that" he pointed towards her stomach.

Hayley said with amusement "you can say the word pregnant, cant you?"

She laughed at the look on Klaus's face and said "I never thought I would see that look on your face Klaus".

He didnt know what to say so he returned his attention on the road again.

Hayley said after a while "so tell me about Cami and you"

KLaus looked at her with surprise and said "what?"

Hayley said "Cami and you. You implied that you like her so what is the story behind that. I never thought you could fall for someone".

Klaus said "who said I am falling for her".

Hayley smiled and said looking down at her stomach unconsciously "Klaus Mikaelsons, it is written all over your face how much you are upset about her breaking her compulsion and moving away from you".

Klaus looked at her again and said "she is just a really good friend. She is helping me".

Hayley asked him "helping you with what?"

Klaus stopped the car outside the cemetery, sat there for a second looking straight ahead and said while opening the door and getting out "my issues" and closed the door behind him telling Hayley that the conversation is over.

They both walked towards the crypt. Sabine was working on something when she arrived, she said "oh good you are here. I was going to call you. You will be using this tomorrow okay when the moon is about to disappear. okay?"

When Hayley nodded she continued "I need one more thing that will complete this potion".

Hayley asked "what" as she felt Klaus shift next to her.

Sabina said "I need your blood. I needs blood of some one from the pack for this to work".

Hayley didn't have to think twice for that but as she stepped forward Klaus held her arm and said "I don't like it".

Hayley looked at him and said "it is just blood" but Klaus shook his head and said "no Hayley it is not just blood, it is magic".

Hayley pried her arm free and said "I am doing it. whether you like it or not"

and pricked her finger with a pin on the table and presented it to Sabine who collected some of her blood and started mixing it again as she poured that blood in the already brewed potion.

She then looked at her and said "here it is when the moon is about to disappear throw this in a fire, I would work and the curse will be broken".

Hayley said "thank you" and turned around and caught Klasu looking at Sabine intensely. She nudged him by saying "lets go".

On the drive home Hayley asked him seeing his brooding expressions "what is it?"

Klaus gave her one look and said "nothing".

In the afternoon Hayley walked into the parlor and said "I am off to the bayou"

Klaus said "Rebekah will come with you. Something is off about that witch Sabine. I don't like it. What if it does not work and your pack change into wolves again in the morning".

Before Rebekah could say anything Elijah said "Rebekah and I have something to take care of. Kieran needs our help with the human faction. We have to deal with the consequences of the harvest business".

Klaus looked at Elijah angrily and said "why don't you go with Hayley and I can take care of human faction".

Elijah opened his mouth to say anything but then closed it, Klaus looked at him in question glare and followed his gaze and spun around just in time to see her leave the room. He whooshed to her and said "where do you think you are going?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "klaus get out of my way. I am pregnant not invalid. I dont need a Mikaelsons with me all the time".

Klaus looked at her angrily and stepped aside. Hayley went out with a heavy heart wondering _'what is wrong with her? She does not need him'. _

When she reached the bayou, her pack had turned human. They were as usual dancing and singing and laughing. She went straight to Jackson and Eve. Jackson looked at her and smiled.

Before she knew it she lost track of time and the night went on. the pack was eagerly waiting for the moon to disappear and then Jackson said "who is that?"

Hayley turned in the direction he was looking and smiled as she saw him leaning against the tree. She said "that is Klaus".

Jackson said "Klaus, your boyfriend?"

Hayley smiled and shook her head and said "no. Just in the process of becoming friend".

She gestured him to join them.

Klaus saw her laughing with Jackson and felt a twinge in his heart but he ignored it and then he saw her turn towards him and gestured him to join but he shook his head thinking that he should keep his distance from her. He felt a bit annoyance at the way she was being friendly with Jackson while knowing fully well how Elijah feels for her but he had decided not to get involved so he stayed there and then he saw the moon disappearing and her throwing the liquid in the fire. They all stared at the moon and yelled in happiness as they didn't turn to wolves. Klaus looked at her face where a big grin had broken into and didnt know that he was smiling too. She suddenly turned towards him and caught him looking at her. As he saw she hugged Jackson and said "I will be going now. Will be back later some time in the day".

Klaus straightened as he saw her coming towards her. Seeing her walking towards him with that smile suddenly flashed an image of a girl who looked like her with a twinkle in her green eyes walking towards him and jumping into his welcoming arms.

Hayley walked to him and said "earth to Klaus"

He startled and looked at her when she said with a smile "she came through. I told you there was nothing to worry about".

Klaus nodded and turned away from her still reeling with that memory and still feeling her arms around him and lips on his lips. He walked towards his car without saying anything. Hayley caught up with him and asked him "why did you come?"

He said without looking at her "I told you, I didn't feel comfortable. I thought something was off. Apparently I was wrong".

Hayley said "any way thanks for the concern".

They separated their paths as they went to their own cars. By the time she reached home, she felt really tired and wanted to sleep so she went towards her room when she collapsed.

Klaus entered the compound and saw her on the ground. He whooshed to her and said "Hayley" but she was not moving. He picked her up and carried her into the parlor and laid her down on the sofa. HE bit into his wrist when she opened her eyes slowly and said "what happened?"

Klaus said "I don't know, I saw you on the ground when I came in".

She suddenly said "something is wrong. I feel like I am burning".

She pushed him away and stood up but then stumbled but he held her arm.

Klaus suddenly roared "that witch. I told you something was not right".

Hayley said angrily with slight panic in her voice "_well good for you_. what do we do now?" as she plopped down on the sofa.

He was heading to the door when she asked him "where are you going?"

KLaus said angrily "to check with Sabine" while continuing but then he looked back not knowing why and he saw her pushing her head in-between her knees. He darted to her and touched her hair and realized that they were wet with sweat. He took out his cell and called Elijah and said as soon as the call got connected "Sabine had done some sort of magic on Hayley. She is not feeling well. Find out" and cut off before Elijah could say anything.

He looked at her and "what are you doing?" as she started to get up and then fell down on the sofa again.

Klaus held her from her upper body giving support to hers with his body and said "Hayley sit down" and lowered her down on the sofa gently.

She suddenly looked up as a thought hit her and held his hand in desperation and asked "Klaus, can you hear the baby?"

He looked into her eyes and said after listening to the heart beat "yes, the baby is fine".

He said "Hayley where is the…" when she screamed.

Klaus quickly held her hands in his and asked "what is it?"

She doubled over in pain. Klaus didnt know what to do so he stood up in panic letting go of her hands. He felt helpless so he ran his hands through his hair and said "I should go and help Elijah …." when she grabbed her hand again and she said "no, please no. Stay".

Klaus looked just in time to see her eyes closing. He said in a panicked voice "Hayley…. "but she didnt open her eyes. He suddenly realized that she was not breathing. He could hear the baby's heart beat but hers was dropping. He knelt down next to her and lifted her head up with one hand and bit into the wrist of others again.

Elijah put the cell down and said to Rebekah as they left the church after the meeting with the harvest business "I have to go" and left without hearing anything she has to say.

When he reached the cemetery he went straight to the alter and saw Sabine standing there facing the alter.

She said "I was expecting you Elijah" and turned towards her with a sinister smile on her lips.

Elijah asked "what have you done to Hayley?"

Sabine laughed and said "nothing Elijah. She made a mistake of making you her lover so she is meeting her end".

Elijah took a step in anger but was held back and said "what are you talking about? I have not done anything to hurt you so why are you hurting her?"

Sabine walked towards him and said "how easily you forget nobel Elijah? All that always and forever was just for _Klaus and Rebekah?_"

Elijah stared at her and asked slowly "who are you?"

Sabine moved to him and said "_I told you Elijah_, I will never let you find true love after you rejected me. May be this will refresh your memory".

Elijah stared at her in shock and said "that cannot be. I killed you Mary-Ann".

Sabine started laughing and said "if only Elijah, if only. You cannot even fathom what we can do with magic".

Elijah was so shocked at this new discovery that he felt lost and then he remembered Hayley was in trouble so he said "Mary-Ann that girl has not done anything to you. Don't do this to her".

Sabine laughed again and said "imagine my surprise Elijah when I saw her first time. I couldn't believe it. She looks just like her except for her hair and eyes of course and imagine my surprise when I saw you have fallen for this one too".

Elijah said in a loud voice "Mary-Ann, I told you…"

She cut him off by saying cruelly "I don't believe you Elijah and I don't care honestly. I vowed that I will not let you find happiness and guess what? I got my wish come true when you came back to New Orleans and brought Hayley with you".

Elijah said desperately "you want me right? I promise I will give myself to you, you just undo whatever you have done to her"

Sabine said menacingly "undo it?! If only i could do it. She can only be helped by someone with whom she has strong connection with. Only that person's blood can fix her. I have made sure of that and that connection is _not love _Elijah".

Elijah stared at her and then it clicked him and he whooshed out of there.

Before his wrist could reach her lips, Hayley coughed and to his horror, blood spurted out of her mouth and she said "Klaus?!"

Her hand at once went to her stomach. Klaus followed the gaze and pushed his wrist against her lips. He said "drink" angrily as she shook her head.

He spun around as they heard Elijah's voice "Nilkaus your blood…"

Elijah stopped as he saw Klaus holding her head and with his wrist on her lips. He took a sigh of relief and said "oh good".

Klaus didnt remove his wrist from her lips as he felt her starting to drink it and then she pushed it away from him and fell back on the sofa. He gently removed her sticky hair back from her forehead and said "how are you feeling now?"

Hayley said "better, thanks" with her eyes closed "the baby?"

Klaus who was already tuning his ear to the baby's heartbeat said "yes, the baby is fine".

he then stood up and gave Hayley one fleeting look and then went to him and said "what happened?"

Elijah looked into his face and said "it was Sabine. Niklaus".

Klaus noticed his expressions and knew something was bothering him. he followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Hayley. Elijah suddenly turned and left the room. Klaus caught up with him and said "Elijah nothing happened…."

Elijah said as in trance "it was Mary-Ann"

Klaus stared at him for a minute and then stepped back in shock and said in confusion _"what?! How?!"_

Elijah said "I don't know how Niklaus… "

Klaus suddenly whooshed to him and grabbed him by his neck and said "if anything , _anything happens to Hayley_ Elijah, I swear I will…" he was so angry that he couldn't finish his sentence and then he saw him looking over his shoulder. He knew even before turning back that she was standing there. He stepped back without taking eyes off of Elijah and said coldly "take care brother. Involvement with you can be really lethal"

Elijah said "she was gone".

Klaus yelled "no, she is not gone Elijah", turned around and glancing at Hayley one last time and brushing Rebekah, who was standing there for who know since when, aside he left the compound.


	10. Chapter 10 Ghost of Past

**_Synopsis: Klaus faces another enemy from his past. Hayley and Klaus find a common peaceful ground in their developing relationship._**

* * *

><p>Rebekah stopped as she heard "Mary-Ann" and then her eyes darted to Hayley as Klaus grabbed Elijah by his throat. Their eyes met as Klaus let go of Elijah said "if anything , <em>anything happens to Hayley<em> Elijah, I swear I will…" and left the compound.

Hayley looked at Elijah who was still in shock. He turned towards Rebekah who was looking at him.

He said to her harshly "stay here, i have to take care of this business".

Rebekah said softly "he will kill her".

Elijah nodded and whooshed out.

Hayley asked Rebekah in shock "what the hell happened?"

Rebekah recovered and said "I don't know".

And went to her room with Hayley staring at the spots where Klaus and Elijah were standing a couple of minutes ago.

Klaus went straight to the cemetery when he sensed him. HE said "Elijah, I can manage her".

Elijah walked to him and said "Niklaus I am here to help".

They both walked to the crypt and were surprised to realize that they could enter it. Elijah looked around and turned towards Klaus who had picked up a note on the table which read "Elijah there is always next time. I don't know how it happened but there is always next time".

Klaus crumpled the note and threw it and yelled in anger. Elijah picked up the note and read it and then looked at him slowly as he saw him held his head in frustration.

**_flash back_**

_Year 1915 _

_Elijah and Klaus walked in the room laughing after attending the party. It had been a great party. Elijah looked at Klaus and smiled as he realized how he was down at the start of the party because she was not invited to spend time with them on account of it being brothers time but now he was ear to ear. _

_Elijah entered his room and stood there in shock as his gaze fell on the bed. He darted to it and said "NOOOO"_

_A second later he sensed him enter the room. He slowly turned towards him and literally could feel the life drain out of his body as he saw him walking towards the bed in shock. He could see the anguish and torture starting to appear on his brother's face replacing the initial shock as he was staring into the still open lifeless green eyes that once shone so bright. As he saw his eyes travelled and he saw her heart was missing. He fell on the knees whereas he,Elijah, just stared at her not believing that he would never see her charming smile again. After a couple of seconds which looked like an eternity to Elijah he took a few steps to close the distance between him and where Niklaus was kneeling down next to her in the pool of blood gathered on the ground and getting absorbed into the ancient carpet. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder when his gaze fell on a paper on the bedside table. Elijah's hastily picked it up and read "she is the one you rejected me for right?!"_

_Elijah stared at those words and then yelled; yelled for the first time in his life, in anger, in fury and crumpled that paper and left the room, left his brother kneeling with the love of his life, left the girl still on his bed soaking in her own blood; the girl who had changed their live, made them all happy._

**_End flashback_**

He jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Niklaus say sternly "find her brother and do it properly _this time_" and left the crypt.

He looked at Klaus with that guilt that he always felt whenever he thought about how because of him, his brother's life was destroyed.

He nodded and left the crypt too.

Klaus stood outside in the open lost for a minute, not knowing what to do. The thought that Hayley might meet her end like Elizabeth was too tormenting for him to even fathom but he was unable to push it out of his mind. He cursed himself for caring so much about Hayley and wondered _'when did that happen?'_ He was feeling so overwhelmed that he couldn't ever sense Sabine right now. And then he sensed Elijah who said "I will find her".

He didnt say anything to him and went to his car.

He entered the bar and saw Marcel sitting across Cami drinking. Cami looked at him angrily and walked to him and said "what are you doing here? You killed that innocent girl".

he stared at her face and brushed her aside and went to Marcel and sat down opposite him grabbing the bottle from his hand and started drinking it. They both sat there in that both without saying anything to each other for sometime and then Klaus said "I am sorry about Davina. You seemed to really care about her and I am sorry that things didnt happen the way we were expecting it to".

Marcel looked at him, scoffed and said "you knew deep down harvest will not work but you insisted".

Klaus said angrily "what did you want me to do? see the city burn down".

Marcel laughed and said sarcastically "_now you care about the city!_"

Klaus said coldly "I always cared about the city. I built it".

He then added harshly "you need to pull yourself together".

Marcel leaned in and said cruelly "like you pulled yourself together when Liz died?!"

Even before he had finished his sentence Klaus had jumped up and was saying "fine. you want to pout, pout. This will not bring her back just like that didnt bring Liz back. I learned my lesson hard way now it is your turn to learn it".

He turned around and saw Cami standing there looking at both of them. From her expressions he realized that she had heard everything. He went to her and said "he needs a friend right now" and left the bar.

Later that night after Hayley had retired in her room Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah decided that Hayley shouldn't be left along in the compound at anytime so they decided that Klaus would give her company if Rebekah is not around mainly because Elijah said to him "Mary-Ann is my responsibility and that he needed to do that".

Hayley spend a lot of time in the bayou for the next few days. She was surprised to realized that Rebekah was starting to spend too much time with her too. Every time she wanted to go the bayou Rebekah would tag along and then she realized that she was going for Oliver. That realization made her happy and warm towards both of them. She was still developing feelings for Rebekah but if she had to sum them up then she realized that she liked her and Oliver was from her pack and she liked him too. She also made a new discovery which had started to bug her that he was always on her mind these days. The way he looked at her when she was under the affect of Sophie's spell, the way he had told her to "drink" there was something more then care in those words, his fight with Elijah after that incidence was still in her mind prompting her to ask questions like why does he keep on saying that friendship with Elijah will be lethal. Did something happen? And another observation she made was that she was never alone unless she was in the compound, even then there were someone in the compound. Either it was Klaus or Rebekah and occasionally Elijah too. It had started to irritate her that whenever he and she were alone he just ignored her. She had thought that after what they went through in the past couple of days they should be becoming more friendly but no, it was not happening. Elijah was really busy these days spending most of his time away from the compound. She knew that he was looking for Sabine but was having no luck as she had gone off the radar after trying to kill her. She felt really overwhelmed when she found out that Elijah was looking for Sabine because of what she did to her.

Four days later after Sabine incidence Klaus was sitting in the parlor reading a book when she came in and sat opposite him and asked him sternly "why are you baby sitting me?"

A smile appeared on his lips as it hit him how different she was from Elizabeth. Liz was soft, caring and gentle where Hayley was … he couldn't finish the thought as he started to become uncomfortable so he said while turning the page of the book "because you were recently tried to get killed by that witch Sabine and she will come back at you again".

Hayley asked him "why?" but before Klaus could answer she asked in panic "is it because of the baby?"

Hearing that from her mouth made him curious and he finally looked up at her and said "why would you say that?"

Hayley said in distraction "because of what she will be"

KLaus asked again still confused "what do you mean? your child will be werewolf just like you".

Hayley started "no I mean…" and then she stopped when she realized what she was about to say. She said hurriedly as he continued to look at her and said "you know my family is royal so may be …" she couldn't finish her sentence as the intensity of his gaze was making her feel nervous.

Klaus was about to say something when the cell rang. He took out his cell from his pocket and put it against his ear while his eyes were still on Hayley. Hayley was starting to feel more nervous under the scrutiny of his gaze and feeling conscious she removed the strand of hair back from her face and then she saw him jump up as he heard Cami's panicked voice "come this witch he has attacked Marcel and I cannot…"

Klaus looked at Hayley as he heard Cami's scream and the call got disconnected. Hayley was already getting up when he said "come with me". He whooshed her out of the place.

He only let her go when he reached the bar and saw Marcel on the ground and black man bending over him with a weird shape looking blade in his hand.

After initial shock at recognizing him he whooshed to him and grabbed him from behind and said "I remember killing you. I rather relished it. What a joy it is to live the fond memoires".

Hayley took an instinctive step towards him as Papa Tunde jabbed him in the stomach with his elbows and threw him over the china cabinet in the room.

KLaus got up as Papa Tunde said "good you are here. I will kill you before your son".

As Hayley watched in horror Klaus whooshed to him but the man was strong, he grabbed Klaus by his throat with one hand and said through clenched teeth "this time I am stronger"

He pointed at Marcel who had a cross on his head and was turning grey and said "you took mine. I am taking yours".

He took out the blade from his pocket and put it on Klaus head and started chanting. Hayley looked around frantically and grabbed a bottle of wine and hit Papa Tunde on the head with it. He turned towards the disruption and flicked her finger sending her flying across the took advantage of his turning away from him for a second and threw him across the room and then Klaus looked at Hayley for one second as he saw her getting up. Their eyes met across the room and he nodded at the question in her eyes and hands on her stomach. He looked at he place where Papa Tunde had landed but he was gone so he darted to where Marcel was lying. He knelt next to him and bit into his wrist and put it against Marcel's lips. A couple of drops of his blood on his lip made Marcel stir and then as Hayley saw he grabbed Klaus's arm and started to drink on it furiously. Hayley looked at Cami who was staring at them and then she looked at Klaus who was looking at Marcel anxiously as he drank from him and she noticed Klaus's face paling as Marcel continued to drink from him. She took a step towards them but Klaus raised his hand to stop her. She looked at him in irritation but his attention was focused on Marcel. Hayley stood there impatiently thinking '_how long he will let Marcel drink from him? with this speed Marcel will drain him'_ and then she saw color started to appear on Marcel's face. She stepped forward again ignoring Klaus "Hayley!" and pulled Marcel back from him saying "stop, you will drain him".

Klaus was starting to feel a bit dizzy, he realized he needed blood and then he felt her eyes on him. He asked her without looking at her "you okay?"

She asked him "are you okay? you seem pale"

Klaus said with a tired smile "I need blood".

Cami suddenly said "I will do it" but as she took a step towards him Klaus said "not you" Hayley felt a twinge in her heart at this exchange of words but she stepped forward and helped him up. She saw surprise on his face which made her wonder 'why?'

She said "lets get you home".

As they left the bar she said "you need my blood?"

When he shook his head saying "I will get some when we get back to the compound" she said "you really care about her?"

Klaus who was still thinking about how it could happen asked "who?"

Hayley said "Cami who else?"

He looked at her not really looking at her and said "harvest!"

Hayley said "what?"

Klaus said "he came back through the harvest".

Hayley said "what?! but harvest was hoax".

Klaus said "apparently not" and then held her arm unconsciously and whooshed to the compound.

On reaching the compound Klaus darted to kitchen and took out a bag of blood from the freezer and started to drink from it. After he was done he said "I am going to go look for papa Tunde. You stay in the compound Hayley".

Hayley said "Klaus I am not a baby and isn't that Papa Tunde guy a freak?"

Klaus smiled and said "yes he is and no you are not a baby but there are bigger things at stake her". He didn't know that his gaze had gone to her stomach when he had said that which didn't go unnoticed by Hayley.

Hayley stared at him thinking he is worried about the baby whereas Klaus was looking at her thinking he will not lose her again and that baby … she deserves not to be pulled into this mess because of his and Elijah's past. They just kept on staring at each other for a minute and then Klaus steered his gaze away and said "go, I will be back in a few hours".

Hayley went to her room and laid down on the bed thinking why she doesn't tell him. Why she is worried about him and after a lot of tossing and turning she went to sleep.

She startle as she heard a sound. She sat up and realized that it was night. She got out of her bed and walked out of the room and then took a sigh of relief as she recognized Elijah and Klaus's voices. She walked towards the sound and stopped as he saw Klaus standing close to Elijah and saying "I see her hand in this Elijah. She is playing with all of us. We need to find her".

Elijah was about to say something when his gaze fell on Hayley. He said "Hayley come in. Did my brother's yelling woke you up?"

Hayley laughed and said "it had been while I heard this sound so yeah it was a music to the ear"

She turned towards Klaus and said with a smile "you have not shouted that much ever since we left the plantation house. What is going on? Tired of playing nice?"

When he ran his fingers through his head she realized that he was genuinely upset about something. She asked him seriously "did you find him?"

Klaus said irritatedly "yes, we found him. He was dead by the time we found him. Some sort of ritual".

Hayley smiled "good riddance so why are you upset. Did you want to be _his friend_?"

Elijah who was thinking about what klaus has said to him couldn't help but smile at how her tone has changed to sarcasm at the end of the sentence and then caught Rebekah's gaze who was looking at Hayley with annoyance.

Rebekah sensed someone's eyes on him and turned and caught Elijah looking at her curiously. She flushed and shook her head and got up saying "I am tired. Will talk tomorrow. good night" After saying that she left the room.

Rebekah said to Marcel "are you crazy. You cannot do that to Klaus".

Marcel said "you are either with me or against me Rebekah. I need those daggers".

Rebekah said "No, Marcel we cannot…"

Marcel whooshed to him and said "I am not killing him. I just want him in my garden. he took everything from me. My city, my home… Davina" his voice break at the end of the sentence.

Rebekah walked to him and put her hand on his cheek as he looked at her desperately saying "I promised her that I will protect him Rebekah".

Rebekah said "I know Marcel, no one wanted that but you saw what she was doing to this city from her powers".

Marcel shouted and stepped back and said "Damn it, will you help me or not. You and I can rule this city together again like once we wanted to".

Rebekah was in the process of nodding her head when she stopped as she saw Hayley walking out of the room.

Hayley couldn't believe what she was hearing. She walked out of the room and stopped as she saw Rebekah nodding her head.

She stared at Rebekah and went back.

The look on Hayley's face made Rebekah doubtful and said to Marcel "I don't think it is good idea".

Marcel held her arm and whooshed her out of courtyard.

When she came back after two hours Hayley cornered her in the parlor and said "what the hell Rebekah? he is your brother".

Rebekah said with scorn "a brother who destroyed my life".

Hayley asked her in confusion "what do you mean?"

By the time Rebekah stopped telling her about her and Niklaus history and how he had killed all of his boyfriends and how he didnt let her be with Marcel, Hayley's anger was gone and was replaced by disappointment and then she remembered what Klaus had told her about why he didnt approve of her and Marcel. She remembered how Elijah had kept quiet during that conversation making her think that his explanation was honest. She wondered _'may be there were other logical reasons for him not killing Rebekah's girlfriends. The Klaus she had been discovering cannot be that cruel?'_

She looked at Rebekah who was still reeling with emotion from the stories she had told Hayley. She asked her "why did you stay with him Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "what?"

She said again "why did you stay with him? You could have left".

Rebekah laughed and said "you cannot leave Niklaus Hayley. You will find out that soon. He will never let you leave his life now that you two are having this child".

Hayley gulped and her heart skipped a beat but she said "when you came back to New Orleans weren't you living alone. Klaus was not with you. How come he let you live alone right now?"

Rebekah just stared at her lost for words and then she turned and was leaving when Hayley said "Rebekah don't do it. If you do I will tell…" but before she could finish her sentence Rebekah whooshed to her and grabbed her by neck.

Hayley could feel her fingers tightening around her neck when she heard a cold voice "Rebekah!"

Klaus entered the compound in anger and went to the parlor and stopped as he saw her fingers around her neck. He felt a wave of anger shot through him and he said in an authoritative voice _"Rebekah!"_

As he saw she said "you will not do that" and turned and was passing by him when he held his arm and said "tread lightly. She is not Liz".

Rebekah looked at her and said "I know that". She pushed his hand away and left the room.

Klaus walked in and asked her "what happened?"

She massaged her neck and said "nothing, girl fight".

But Klaus knew from her tone that she was lying. He decided to let it go. He was about to turn when she said "I need to tell you something".

Klaus looked at her with questioningly glare.

She opened her mouth to say something but seeing the intensity of emotions in his eyes, she lost the nerve and said "you know Jackson right?"

Klaus nodded now walking towards the liquor bottle on the desk. He picked it up and poured a glass for himself.

Hayley looked at his back and said "he told me that he and I are betrothed".

Klaus turned towards her slowly and said "what?"

Hayley suddenly smiled at his reaction and said "good to see that I was able to get this reaction from you. I wonder if you …" she stopped as she realized what she was about to say.

Klaus saw red creep on her cheek and thought that it was because of Jackson. He asked again "when? you just broke the curse"

Hayley said "it happened when we were kids. His family and mine didnt get along so to get peace in the pack our parents decided to do this. That is how pack mentality works. He told me at the full moon party".

Klaus was about to say something when Elijah entered the room.

Seeing Elijah brought on the anger that he had been feeling ever since he had found out Mary-Ann was responsible for hurting Hayley.

Elijah saw his expression change and felt guilty again and was about to sit when he asked him "did you know that?"

When he just looked at him Klaus said "About Jackson and her?"

Elijah looked at Hayley in confusion wondering why was she telling him that and nodded. Klaus laughed and said "of course you knew".

Hayley at once got up angrily and said "what do you mean by that?"

Klaus stared at her and then shook his head and said "nothing love so why are you telling me all that?"

Hayley snapped "I just thought that I would tell you something new about my life considering that we are becoming friends" and left the room.

Klaus stared at her leaving and then said to Elijah "you are really calm about all of this and about how she almost died. I would have thought that…"

Elijah said "I don't have time for this Niklaus, I am trying to locate Mary-Ann but have not found her and I have a bad news for you".

Klaus sat down and gulped his drink down and said "what?"

Elijah said "Sophie Deveraux is dead and her niece is back".

Klaus leaned forward and said "what?"

Elijah said "yes apparently she cam back last night. what is going on here? First Papa Tunde came whom you have killed in past then there is the matter of Mary-Ann whom I killed and who has disappeared to I don't know where to and now Sophie".

Klaus got up and said angrily "magic. I hate it and to think that we would have been witches if our dear mother had not made us into vampires".

That brought a smile on Elijah's lips and he said "I would take being a witch any day over being a vampire".

Klaus looked up at Elijah again and said "stop pouting about that. We are what we are. We didnt ask for it. Our mother did this to us".

He got up saying "how do you feel about Jackson and Haley's new development?"

Elijah who was still thinking about what is going on looked at Klaus at this question and saw something on his face which he had not seen for a while not. It looked something like jealousy but not really. He controlled the knowing smile that wanted to creep on his face from appearing and said "I told her, it is her choice. Whatever she chooses I will stand by her".

Before he could stop himself he words were out "what if she chooses Jackson?"

Elijah was quiet for a second taking in the flustered look that had appeared on his brother's face and then said "she will not choose Jackson, Niklaus".

Klaus stared at his brother, at his confidence that Hayely will choose him and at last he nodded and said "I hope choose the best of you. She deserves that".

Elijah didnt know what to say so he kept quiet. Klaus said to him "I have to say that you always had a good taste brother" and then brushing his shoulder he left the room.

That night klaus couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about her so at last he consciously starting thinking of Liz and how she used to make him feel. That helped as he started to relax down and drifting off to sleep with the image of her smiling in his mind.

Next morning Klaus entered the parlor and saw her sitting on the sofa with the laptop in her lap and looking at it. He wanted to turn around and leave but then he thought that if she is to end up with Elijah then he has to learn to act in her presence so he took a deep breath and asked her "what is going on?"

Hayley smiled and said "nothing much, just reading something about pregnancy on internet".

Klaus was so taken back by her answer that he didnt know what to say.

When Hayley didnt hear anything from him she looked up and asked him after some hesitation "have you ever thought about having kids?"

Klaus started feeling nervous by these questions so he said rather harshly "I cannot have kids so what is the point of thinking about them".

At her squinting eyes he realized that his tone was unnecessary harsh so he got flustered and said softly "sorry, I just…"

Hayley said "so if you could have, you would have been interested".

Klaus said after some time "no".

Hayley asked him in surprise "why not?"

Klaus said "because I don't have a good role model of a father and they say like father like son".

Hayley was so taken back by the honesty of his answer that she didnt know what to say at first and then she said "first of all Mikael is not your real father and secondly not every son is like his father. I have a feeling you will be a great father".

As soon as the words were out she felt her cheeks getting warm and that amused look on his face was not helping her.

He said with a smile on his lips; a sweet smile that she had only seen on that night when they were together, a smile that had melted her heard and was still melting it "why Hayley! that sounds like a complement".

Hayley laughed and got up and said "well take is as you want. I am off to".

Klaus asked her "where are you going?"

Hayley said "going to the bayou…" she stopped as he got up and opened his mouth to say something "_with Rebekah_" .

She smiled as she saw his shoulders relaxing and said "for someone who wants people to believe that he does not care about anyone you show a lot of care for people".

She smiled when didnt say anything and left the parlor with him standing in the there alone lost in his thoughts.

In the afternoon Hayley was sitting in the living room thinking about her meeting with Eve and smiled at what she had discovered. She felt like sharing it with someone other than Rebekah who was with her when she found out. Suddenly she wanted to tell him but the thought made her nervous as she wondered how will she tell him. Their morning conversation about him not having a child had haunted her throughout the day and she was starting to seriously doubt that he would be happy to find out that it is his child. She startled as she heard him ask "how was your trip to the bayou?"

Hayley said "good. Rebekah was with me all the time incase you are wondering" with a smile.

From his expressions she realized that she has hit the bulls eye. As she saw him he nodded and then turned to leave when Hayley got the nerve and said "I found something about the baby today".

Klaus was at the door, he stopped as elijah entered the parlor.

She said with a smile looking at his back and Elijah at the same time "I think it is a girl".

Elijah eyes glimpsed at Klaus and his heart warmed up to the flow of emotions that passed through his face. As Elijah looked, Klaus looked in his direction. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second and then Klaus continued going out.

Elijah entered the room and said "you told him?"

Hayley shook his head and said "no I couldn't".

Elijah said with exasperation "Hayley!"

Hayley got up and started pacing intervening her fingers showing Elijah how nervous she was. She said "I don't know what is happening. The more time is passing, the more it is becoming difficult for me to tell him and now that we are on best terms ever. He seems to care about me and the baby because he thinks that the baby is not his. I am afraid that he will not care if he finds out this baby is his. I just cannot bring myself to tell him. What do i say to him? How do I say to him? How can i explain to him that I lied to him".

Elijah went to her and took her hands in his hand and said "dont think too much Hayley, just tell him. I told you he will be shocked, not just because he is going to be a father but because it is not possible. He is part vampire Hayley, we never imagined something so wonderful can happen in our lives. This is something extraordinary that has happened to both of you. Think of it as a gift to you two. Tell him Hayley".

He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead and turned around and left, both of the not knowing that kiss was witnessed by someone.

Klaus was coming down the stair leaving the compound when he causally glanced in the parlor on the way out thinking that he should congratulate Hayley on the news but he felt as if all the air got sucked out of his body as he saw Elijah leaning in to Hayley. He turned around and whooshed out of their as if that will scratch that image from his mind.

He went straight to Rousseau's hoping that drowning himself in liquor will help him think of other things but it didnt help. These days he had been getting really agitated thinking of his emotional involvement with Hayley. He would often ask himself _'how come he reached this point. He knew she was not Liz so why did he open his heart for him?' _but a voice kept on saying 'she made her way in forcefully'. He was getting really worried about the fact that they had still not found Mary-Ann slash Sabine and he knew she would want her revenge from Elijah and that revenge can only be Hayley right now.


	11. Chapter 11 Come to Light

**_Synopsis: Elijah and Klaus discover another enemy from their past. Hayley confronts Klaus about her feelings for him. _**

* * *

><p>Rebekah looked at Hayley sideways thinking on the way back from the bayou <em>'what does her brother like in her? She looks like her but her personality is so different. She is not polished, sophisticated like her so why?' <em>The memory of Liz brought on a wave of hatred in her and then she remember how her brother had broken down after her death and her expressions soften up.

Hayley was looking out of the window and then she turned towards her and said "what is going on with you are Marcel? I trust that you are not trying to take your brother down any more".

Rebekah looked at her and said "that is something between my brother and me. You don't have any right to interfere in it".

Hayley stared at her wondering _'what has happened? she was friendly a few days ago so what changed'_. She said "it is my business seeing that I am carrying his child. I care about him".

Rebekah looked at her and then her gaze went to her stomach and said "care about him? really? I didnt realize that. Have you told him about this baby?" hoping that this will change the direction of conversation.

Hayley looked away from her and said "not yet but I will tell him".

She looked at her again and said "don't do it Rebekah. Whatever has happened between you and Klaus, he is still your brother. He is your blood".

When she didnt answer Hayley turned her attention to looking outside the window.

When the reached home Hayley got out of the car and went to her room and Rebekah went to the parlor.

Elijah was sitting in the parlor when Rebekah entered and sat opposite him. He looked at her and said "did you and Hayley just came back from bayou?"

Rebekah said feeling irritated "yes. Elijah, how long I have to baby sit her?"

Elijah looked at her in surprise and said "what do you mean?"

Rebekah said with annoyance "listen I don't understand why do we have to help and protect her. Just because Nik had a thing with Liz and she looks like her why are we obliged to help her?"

Elijah was so taken back at her outburst that he didnt know what to say. He then took a deep breath and said "Hayley is not Liz, she looks like her but not her. And what's wrong if he wants to include her in his life. She reminds him of the love of his life and he wants to honor her memory and now she is carrying his child too, _our niece_".

He couldn't believe it what he was seeing on Rebekah's face. It was hatred. Before he could say anything Rebekah said with contempt "love of his life" and then she got up and left the parlor.

Elijah stared at her and then he followed her and caught up with her in the court yard and said "Rebekah!"

She stopped and looked at him.

Elijah looked at Rebekah and said in surprise "I cannot believe that Niklaus was right all along. You didnt like Liz but why Rebekah?"

Rebekah said carelessly "do I have to have a reason not to like anyone Elijah?"

Elijah said "Usually yes and especially Liz, she was everything that could be nice and Niklaus loved her and you love Niklaus so why…." and then he stopped as he saw her face flinch.

HE took one step towards her and said "was it because Niklaus loved her Rebekah?"

Before she knew it words were coming out of her mouth "_He loved her!_ He loved her and suddenly that girl became the most important thing in our lives. I loved Marcel and he wouldn't let me be with him. But as soon as Liz came to his life everything was okay for him but not for me".

Elijah said sternly "you know why he didnt approved of you and Marcel".

Rebekah looked into his face and said adamantly "No i don't" and looked away to avoid the piercing stare the Elijah was giving him right now.

Elijah said firmly "you knew it and you know it now too but if you don't want to believe it then it is on you, not on Niklaus" he stopped for a second and then said "so that is why your behavior with Hayley has changed too"

When Rebekah didnt say anything Elijah continued "now that Niklaus is falling for this girl you don't like her anymore. You liked her as long as she was just another girl who was carrying his child but not now because he is emotionally getting involved with her!"

There was so much disappointment in his voice that Rebekah didnt know what to say. She knew in her heart what Elijah was hitting the bulls eye but she didnt have courage to refute it just because of the expressions on his face.

Elijah stared at her for a few moments and then his eyes went to Hayley who was standing at the foot of the stairs staring at them in shock.

Their eyes met each other across the courtyard and then she turned and went upstairs confirming Elijah's suspicion that she had heard everything.

Elijah gave one last disappointing glare to Rebekah and then left the compound after contemplating whether he should talk to Hayley now or later.

Later that afternoon Elijah was sitting in the parlor when Hayley entered. She went and sat next to him.

Elijah looked at her and then cleared his throat and said "Hayely about this morning…"

Hayley cut him off and asked "who was Liz Elijah?"

Elijah looked at her and said "she was Niklaus's love".

Hayley asked him "the very good friend?!"

Elijah nodded. Hayley looked at his expressions which had gone really sad and asked him "what really happened to her?"

Elijah look a deep breath and said "she died because of me".

**_flashback _**

_year 1915_

_"Elijah I will take away everything you hold dear in you life. You just wait. You cannot reject me" she said. _

_Elijah said "Mary-Ann, this is unacceptable. I told you that I dont love you". _

_Mary-Ann laughed and said "you don't love me! Let me guess, you love that werewolf Labanoir girl". _

_He said sternly "no and dont you dare go near her". _

_Mary-Ann smiled menacingly and said "dont worry, I will not take her away from you that easily". _

**_end flashback_**

Elijah looked at Hayley and said "Mary-Ann didnt take rejection well. She thought I loved Elizabeth and she killed her. Niklaus lost his mind for a while. He just lost the will to live. Even though he never blamed me but I knew it was my fault. Mary-Ann took her anger on me on Elizabeth. I couldn't forgive myself. Because of whatever Mary-Ann had for me, because of what I couldn't give her what she wanted, she took my brother's life from him thinking that she was taking mine".

He looked at Hayley and sadness in her eyes. She asked him "what happened to Mary-Ann?"

Elijah looked at Hayley without saying anything. Hayley nodded and wiped her face and said "I would have done the same thing and what happened to Klaus?"

"Niklaus was lost without her. She was the first girl he had opened up to after about 900 years and they were happy. They were happy for the first time in his life Hayley. I could see him wanting to settle down and have a life for himself and that life was taken away from her. Three days after Liz died, I walked onto him trying to dagger himself but it didn't help as you must know that daggers don't affect him but that didn't stop him from trying. You cannot even imagine the number of times I intercepted his plans of killing himself in the next month. I couldn't leave him alone for a minute then he suddenly became the old Niklaus, the Niklaus that shut himself off from any kind of emotional or real attachment, the Niklaus that loved to kill people just because he thought that was the only way to resolve his disputes and I lost my brother again"

Hayley stared at him and then shook her head and said "but he is not that anymore the way I am seeing him".

Elijah looked at her for a few second and then said "yes for some reason he is changing. He is putting his guards down around you".

He smiled as he saw red creep into her cheeks and said "your involvement in his life, in our lives is having that affect and I am really grateful for that and nothing will make me more happy to see you become more then just friends".

He stared at her reddening face and the shy smile that had appeared on her lips and said with a smile "or may be you already are becoming more then just friends?!"

Hayley was now really blushing and feeling flustered. She said "I don't know. I don't know how he feels about me but I am developing these complicated feelings for him but I cannot tell him until he tells me how he fells about me".

Elijah leaned forwards and held her hands in his hand and said "Hayley don't wait for him, I know my brother he will never tell you how he feels unless he gets an indication from you but even then he will not. He will never want to put you in harms way. What happened with Liz was a traumatic experience for all of us and we all guard our loves from meeting that end. We have been around for 1000 years and we have made many enemies during this time. And what best way to get to you then target your loved ones. and as for telling him how you feel about him, just show him".

Hayley looked in his eyes and said "what if he doesn't reciprocate?"

Elijah said with a smile "give him a chance Hayley. You still have not told him about the baby".

She shook her head and said "he told me that he wouldn't want to have a child so how can I dump this on him".

Elijah said in shock "what?!"

Hayley said desperately "yes, he told me that because he thinks he will not be a good father".

She felt Elijah's hand squeezing hers and then he said firmly "well he cannot run away from this. This child deserves to know who is her father and Niklaus has to step up to it".

Hayley looked into his face wondering _'how much Elijah cares about his brother?'_ She could see from his expressions that he was bothered about all of this too.

They both startled when they heard him ask "we have a situation".

Klaus entered the compound and went to the parlor and stopped as he saw Elijah and Hayley holding each other's hands and staring at each other. His heart sank but then he said to himself _"she is not Liz"_ and after clearing his throat he said "we have a situation".

Hayley and Elijah let go of each other's hands and Elijah said "what?

Klaus said "all the vampires in Marcel's garden are killed by Papa Tunde".

Elijah asked "what?! How do you know it was Papa Tunde?"

Klaus said "he had his signature mark on the wall and Thierry survived by some miracle and guess who?"

Hayley realized that he was looking at her by the end of the sentence so she said "Tyler".

Klaus smiled and said "yes".

Hayley asked him "you let him go?"

Klaus stared at her for a few moments and then nodded and said "I compelled him to forget about everything here and go to mystic falls".

All of them turned around as they heard Rebekah's sarcastic voice "I thought you would want to deliver him yourself to _impress lovely Caroline"_.

Hayley's heart skipped a beat as she remembered the pretty blond young vampire in Mystic Falls and she looked at Elijah who was glaring at Rebekah and then at Klaus who said "well I was thinking of it then this Papa Tunde, Monique and Mary-Ann business needs to be resolved".

Rebekah said in the same tone "Elijah can take care of Mary-Ann. Can't you Elijah?"

Something in her tone told Hayley that she was up to something and all of this was some how about her. She looked at Rebekah and got a strong feeling that she wanted Klaus to leave New Orleans. She wondered is this have anything to do with the conversation she had overheard between her and Rebekah a couple of days ago and may be Rebekah has changed her mind and want him to leave to protect him after their conversation in the morning.

Elijah said "yes, I will take care of it. Actually I was just leaving for that, Rebekah come with me".

Klaus went the bar and poured himself a drink as Elijah and Rebekah left. He sat on the couch opposite her and said "those two are up to something".

Hayley looked at him and suddenly she remembered what Elijah had told her about Liz and her heart broke for him.

When she didnt say anything Klaus looked at her and realized that she was lost in thoughts. He wondered may be she was getting upset about Elijah suddenly leaving. He buried the jealousy that was starting to come up and said "what happened?"

Hayley startled and said "nothing. I was just… what did you say?"

Klaus smirked and said "nothing. So how is your day been going? Mine was perfect". His tone had become sarcastic by the end of sentence which made Hayley smile. Looking at him suddenly made her realize that she really cares about him. That thought just flustered her so she took a deep breath to calm down her nerves and sat down opposite him and said in a light tone "_great_, fill me in then" while picking up a magazine trying to make the conversation causal.

Klaus laughed at her style taking himself by surprise as he realized that he had not laughed like this for a long time. He said "well lets see, in the morning Cami and I made a break through. She is not angry at me that much at least…" he stopped as he saw her eyes narrowing and asked her "what happened?"

She realized that she must have reacted at her name so she hastily said "nothing, just remembered something… Any way you were saying you had a break through with Cami. That is good. By the way does she know you care about her?"

Klaus suddenly realized that he was staring at her and that his stomach muscles were tightening so he got up and walked to the window and said while looking outside into the street "yes she does. Any way after that Marcel and I discovered the garden and found Tyler and Thierry. They were lucky they survived".

Hayley asked him "you gave them your blood?"

When he didnt say anything she smiled.

Hayley asked him looking at the magazine "why do you think she is not angry at you anymore?"

Klaus smiled at her question and turned towards her and said casually "well may be because she didnt go ahead with the plan of killing me".

He continued to smile as he saw her head slowly lift up and her eyes fixed on him. He put his hand in the jacket pocket and took out the blade while keeping his eyes fixed on Hayley. There was something in her eyes that was making his heart beat faster.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She said "you mean to say that she tried _to kill you?_"

Klaus smirked and said "no love, she was asked to kill me but she didnt go through it".

Hayley got up now and said "who asked her?"

Klaus looked at the blade and said casually "another resurrected harvest witch, Bastiana. Marcel told me that he had killed her when he saved Davina".

Hayley said "how are you so calm?" without realizing that her voice had reached a panic level.

Klaus now looked at her closely and walked to her and said "I cannot be killed Hayley so why worry!"

She looked into his eyes and said "how do you know you cannot be killed?" not realizing that her voice had been reduced to a whisper but him standing so close to her was doing something to her.

He couldn't help but keep looking into those hazel brown eyes which were filled with concern right now prompting him to question _'why is she worried about him?'_ He was so close to her that he felt like touching her but then an image crossed his mind; an image of Elijah and her sitting on that couch just a few minutes ago with hands in each others hand and he stepped back and said "because I have tried that".

As she heard these words Elijah's words rang through her mind_ 'You cannot even imagine the number of times I intercepted his plans of killing himself in the next month'.  
><em>When she didn't say anything he said "aren't you curious?"

Hayley snapped at him "no I am not" and was about to leave when he stopped by whooshing in front of her and said with a smile on his lips "I am tired after the day we just had so going to bed. You stay in the compound. No sneaking out"

Hayley looked at him with annoyance when he said with a bit annoyance "Hayley if you don't answer me I will find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it."

She nodded and said "fine".

Next day she didnt see Klaus all day. In the afternoon she was sitting in the parlor with Rebekah both of them reading their own magazine when Klaus entered the parlor. She at once smelled the blood on him and one look on his shirt told him that he had blood on him. Hayley asked him looking at the hole in his shirt "what happened?"

Klaus barked "Marcel happened, he got hold of these daggers and …."

He was pacing like an angry caged animal with the dagger in his hand making Hayley's heart beat faster in fear and said "I don't get how he got hold of these daggers".

It took all of Hayley's will power not to look at Rebekah. Klaus stopped and suddenly looked at Rebekah and said "it is you isn't it?"

Rebekah's eyes darted to Hayley and she said with contempt "you couldn't stop yourself from telling him" before she saw her shaking her head.

Hayley jumped up and said "what? me? no, don't be an idiot. Why would I tell him…" she stopped as she saw Klaus turning towards her and asking "what is going on here?"

Rebekah saw the signs of anger appearing on his face and at once fear started to come in her heart as she saw the dagger in his heart.

Klaus yelled at Hayley "answer me" who didn't flinch or anything but didnt answer either so he whooshed to Rebekah and was inches from her when Hayley said "Klaus!"

Elijah entered the compound and went towards the parlor but as he entered the parlor when he saw Klaus with dagger in his hand and standing inches from Rebekah who was pinned against the wall by his other hand on her throat. As he saw Hayley said "Klaus!"

Elijah came out of trance and said "Niklaus!"

KLaus didn't move back and said to Rebekah with tear swimming in his eyes "you betrayed me. You, my sister! You betrayed me and for whom? Marcel. How many times he has to prove it to that he does not love you enough to leave this city for you".

Rebekah said with contempt to Elijah's disbelief "he and I will live in this city. He showed me the house that he was building for me before you daggered me you bastard".  
>Hayley looked at Elijah who was now walking towards them.<p>

Klaus stared into her face and with a roar punched the wall against which she was pinned making Rebekah flinch and at the same time he stepped back from her letting go of her neck and pointed at Elijah with that hand without looking at him and said "stop right there Elijah".

He took another step back and said in a voice that broke Hayley's heart "go, go with him then if you want to. I will not stop you this time". He handed her over the dagger saying "and take this too. Maybe you can use it again in future but you know it does not work on me Rebeakh". HE stared at her face, her regretful eyes for a few seconds and then turned around to leave.

Hayley said "Klaus" but he didnt stop and left.

Rebekah looked up at Elijah and then at Hayley and then left the room too. .

Hayley said Elijah who looked confused about everything and said "I will go check him".

Elijah asked "what happened?"

Hayley said "I will tell you later".

As she came out of the parlor she heard a loud crash. She rushed upstair and went to his room and entered without knocking.

Klaus entered the room and looked around and then yelled in fury and threw his aisle across the room. He then started throwing his paintings around the room.

Hayley said "Klaus stop". She went to him and pulled him by his arm. He turned towards her angrily and pushed her and yelled "Hayley leave".

Hayley stared at him and then said calmly "no".

He whooshed to her and said "how could you?What did I do to you to deserve this? I thought we were getting close, trusting each other and you stood by Rebekah and let her help Marcel take me down".

Hayley said "Klaus listen…" but he cut her off by saying "what Hayley? You…"

Suddenly she lost it and she said in a loud voice cutting him off "No, you listen to me" holding him by his upper arm forcing him to look at her. She said as he looked at her in surprise "What Rebekah did was wrong but I had nothing to do in that. I knew what she was planning and I told her not to do it. Tell me what should i have done, tattle tailed on her to her brothers, a brother who she told me daggers people if they cross him. Is it wrong of me to not want to cause a rift between you two. I thought she listened to me and will not do it but I should have guessed that she will go through her plan after all she is your sister right?"

Klaus was staring at her angrily but then he stepped back and said "Hayley I want to be alone".

Hayley looked at the desperation that had come on his face all of a sudden and said "Klaus no, listen we are friends right?"

Klaus suddenly smiled but Hayley noticed that the smile didnt reach his eyes. He said "when did we become friends?"

Hayley said with a smile "when you started caring about me and this baby".

She put her hand on her stomach and wondered _'is it a good time to tell him'_ but before she opened her mouth he said "Hayley I am tired, I want to sleep. Can we please talk tomorrow?"

Hayley stared at him for a few seconds and then nodded thinking _'may be some other time then'_ and left the room.

Hayley couldn't sleep that night wondering about what had happened and about her and Klaus's relationship. The last thought in her mind before dozing off to sleep was 'does he love me?'

Klaus was having real trouble sleeping that night too. He couldn't believe that his sister and the girl who was making place in his heart would do something like this. A voice told him '_she said she was not involved'_ but he shook his head and said "she knew, she could have told me". He desperately wanted to believe her but something was nagging him.

And then he realized what was it. Just the inkling that she would hide something so important from him while he was developing feelings for him was heart breaking for him. He punched at his pillow in anger and tried to think of Liz but to his shock she kept on invading his memories of Liz and him by her interactions with him. At last he managed to get a shut eye near morning.

Next day all they didnt see Elijah. Rebekah was also no where to be found. Klaus wanted to do something constructive but as Rekekah and Elijah both weren't there so he had no choice but to stay at home with Hayley. Hayley came to his room around mid-afternoon while he was painting and expressed her desire to talk and Klaus could sense that she wanted to say something but then she didnt so he thought may be it had something to do with Rebekah so he kind of felt relieved that she didnt. He was already too broken up about what Rebekah tried to do with Marcel that it was a relief for him that she didnt talk about them. The very thought that the man whom he raised like a son and the sister who he loved more then anything in his life would conspire to take him down was too much for him. He had been unable to stop thinking about it and when he forcefully stopped himself from thinking about them thought about Hayley took their spot to his frustration.

The whole time Hayley stood in his room looking at him while he just had his back towards him uninterested, she couldn't muster up the courage to tell him. His whole demeanor was so unwelcoming at that moment that everything about him was discouraging her to tell him such an important and happiest news of their lives in this mood. So she just went to the couch in the studio and sat on it watching him paint and reading a book that she had picked up from the shelf.

Klaus's eyes fell on her many times while painting and his heart would flutter. He cursed himself for the thousandth time for putting himself in this situation. He just wanted to scoop her in his arms and hold her forever. The desire to touch her was getting so strong that he felt that he was losing control of his emotions. He looked at his painting and remembered telling her "painting is a metaphor for control" and wondered _'is he getting control?'_ and then shook his head as he realized that recently everything has been getting out of his control and even if he wanted he was not able to get that control of his life. He had been noticing the change in her attitude towards him over a period of some time; trying to talk to him, coming to his room without any reason like right now, consoling him, defending him against Rebekah if what she says is right, the look in her eyes, the flustered look that often came on her face in his presence, the intensity in them. He had one thousand years of experience to know what those signs meant but he also knew that his brother was falling for her too. He thought in frustration_ 'he cannot indulge his feelings with her. She is not Liz. He does not own her. Elijah deserves to get a shot at winning her over'. _Taking a deep breath he put the paint brush down and went to the bathroom to take a long shower thinking that might help him clear his mind. When he came back she was there. He could sense her in the house so he didnt go looking for her. Instead he went in the studio and picked up the book she was reading and started to read.

In the afternoon Elijah entered the compound still reeling with this new information he has found about Sabine and after thinking for a minute he went towards Rebekah's room.

Elijah walked into Rebekah's room after knocking and said "I need to talk to you about something"

Rebekah said "Elijah I am not in a mood. I know what I did was wrong but I cannot take this anymore. I am leaving".

Elijah said "well you cannot leave. We have a problem".

When Rebekah looked at him giving him an exasperated look he said "Celeste Dubois is back from dead. Actually she never died come to think of it".

Elijah looked at her face s her expressions changed to confusion and she said "Elijah, how is it possible?"

Elijah looked at her and said "I don't know. I saw her die Rebekah. I buried her myself".

Rebekah said "I cannot believe it Elijah. How?"

Elijah said "she has been body jumping and Rebekah, Mary-Ann… he stopped speaking as he saw her expressions changed. He spun around and saw him standing at the door with confused expressions.  
>Rebekah moved to Elijah in fear but Klaus was staring at Elijah and he said "Celeste?! Mary-Ann?!"<p>

Elijah looked at Klaus and said "Niklaus… "

His anger at everything that had happened since yesterday got better of him and he yelled "Elijah?!"

Elijah said "Niklaus I found out who Mary-Ann was and why she killed her?"

Klaus stared at him and then it clicked him and as the information started absorbing in him he started to laugh humorlessly and said "it was Celeste, it was Celeste all along. She was Mary-Ann. She killed Liz because I got her killed".

Elijah took a few steps towards him and said "no, brother. Liz died because of me. Because she thought…"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "There is no point in discussing how she died. The important thing is that she will come for Hayley. You and I need to find her before she can harm Hayley".

Rebekah who had been quiet throughout said "I can…" but was cut off by Klaus who said firmly "not you. I don't _trust you_" and then without waiting for a reply he left them both standing in shocked silence.

Klaus was walking towards his room lost in thoughts not exactly seeing where he was going when he bumped into her.

Hayley left her room thinking _'she will tell him today'_ and bumped into him. She said "listen I need to tell you something".

Klaus said "not now Hayley. We have gotten a situation. Can we talk later tonight?"

He stopped for a second and then said "I think you should go to bayou".

Hayley said in alarm "why? what is going on?"

When he didn't answer and kept going towards his room she followed him to his room and turned him towards her with force and said "what is going on? Tell me right now Klaus".

Klaus looked into those hazel brown eyes and said "Sabine is not Mary-Ann. She is someone much more powerful then Mary-Ann".

Hayley stepped closer to him and asked "who?"

Klaus said "Celeste Dubois. She was Elijah's love in 1832 and I got her killed and now she is taking revenge from Elijah because well I am his brother".

Hayley said "why does she want to harm me?"

Klaus said "because you are important part of Elijah's life Hayley".

Hayley suddenly got angry as she remembered what Elijah had told her about Liz and said "but this is stupidity. I am not"

Hayley looked at his face and realized that he was not listening.

Klaus was looking at her but the image of Liz lying dead on Elijah's bed was flashing right before his eyes and he could bear to comprehend that it can be Hayley too. He could see her lips moving but couldn't understand the words coming out of them. He came out of trance when he noticed her hand on his cheek.

Klaus took a step back in an impulse when she held his arm and stopped him. He said in a barely audible voice "Hayley what are you doing?"

She looked into his eyes and realized that he had not heard a single word she had said so she took a deep breath and said "what do you think?" and then she leaned in and kissed him gently on his lips. Klaus felt all the energy drained from his body and before he knew it he had his hands on her face and was pulling her into him and was kissing him, kissing him like the night they spend together and then suddenly an image of Elijah and her kissing each other flashed right before his eye and he stepped back and said "i shouldn't have".

Hayley suddenly felt like crying and said "why not?"

Klaus looked at her now angrily and said "because you know why not. You and Elijah".

Hayley just stared at him and said "there is nothing going on… "

klaus cut her off by saying harshly "no Hayley, I know my brother, he cares about you a lot".

He looked at her and saw that she was on the verge of crying for a second. He wanted to hold her, kiss her but he couldn't so he stepped back and left the room leaving her standing there feeling lost.


	12. Chapter 12 Quiet after the storm

**_A/N: guest thank you for the wonderful comments. I am glad that you are liking this story. We are almost to the end. One more chapter after this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't hate me too much :). I know I am dragging on with this Klaus not knowing that the baby is his but he needs to fall in love with her first before finding out that tiny detail LOL. _**

**_Synopsis: Someone makes a life altering decision after a major life altering event in his life. Sabine makes another attempt on Hayley's life._**

* * *

><p>Klaus went to Elijah and ignoring Rebekah said to him "you stay with her, I am going to find out what is going on".<p>

He went to his room and saw that Hayley was not there any more. He went to the walking closet and took out the Papa Tunde's blade and was leaving when he had a weird sensation. He stopped at the door and then darted to her room. One glance in her room told him that she was not there. He tried to sense her in the house but she was not there. He yelled "Elijah, she is gone".

In a minute Elijah entered Hayley's room and said "what do you mean she is gone?"

Klaus snapped at him "what do you want me to elaborate? gone or she?"

He brushed past him and ignoring Rebekah who was looking at his face now with a bit of concern on her face went outside and then he turned towards him again and said "Sabine?!"

Elijah shook his head saying "i don't see how she can bypass all of us".

Klaus laughed humorously and said "they are witches, Elijah. Bloody witches".

He suddenly remembered their conversation in his room a couple of minutes ago and remembered her expressions and he thought '_is it possible that she left on her own account?'_

He said to Elijah "I am going to check in the bayou. You try to locate Sabine.. Celeste again".

Without waiting for his reply he left the compound.

Hayley was looking into the river flowing at the back of the hut thinking about what had happened between her and Klaus. Her vision was hazy because of the tears in her eyes which were threatening to fall at any moment. She suddenly felt a chill run through her and then someone grabbed her arm harshly and turned her towards them forcefully startling her.

As she turned around she looked into his anger blue eyes and then looked at his hand holding her arm and said "what are you doing here?"

Klaus pushed aside the relief that he had felt at seeing her and said in a chilled voice "_more to the point when I told you that you cannot go alone then why have to come here?"_

Hayley glared at him and said "you cannot control my life Klaus. You don't have any right".

Klaus said angrily "Hayley I am not in a mood. We have an enemy from our past and she will go to any length to take revenge from me and I don't want to see you getting hurt"

As the words were out he realized what he had said but there was no way of taking it back so he just tried to pull her towards the car but Hayley jerked his hand away and said "why don't you want to see me hurt? You and I are _just acquaintances_, you don't have to be so much concerned about me".

Klaus stared into his hazel brown angry eyes and then grabbed her from both her shoulders and yelled "fine, I care about you. I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear? Fine, I love you but we cannot happen Hayley".

Hayley who had been wanting to hear these words from his mouth for so long felt her heart break as she realized that it was not the way she had imagine him to say them. So she said to him almost as angry as he was "I don't even want to know the stupid reasons you have concocted in your head Klaus. Right now I want to be alone. I …."

He cut her off by shouting angrily "_no you cannot be alone_" and before Hayley could say anything he had whooshed her out of their and to her car. He almost pushed her in the passenger seat and went to the other side.

He looked at her and said "listen whatever issues you have with me right now I want you to put them aside and think about your child. Celeste wants to kill you because of either Elijah or me and I don't want to see you or this child die".

He stopped for a second as he saw the realization dawn on her. She looked down at her stomach but didn't say anything knowing that he was right.

He started the car and then said angrily "I don't understand where is the father of this child. Why is he not involved Hayley?"

She looked at him and was about to say that he is the father when she remembered him saying no when she had asked him about if he wanted to have kids. She said quietly "he is not interested".

She saw his jaw clench and felt warmth in her body for no apparent reason.

She took a deep breath and said "so what is the plan? How will we find Celeste?"

He looked at her still absorbing what he had told her. It was now starting to sink in that he had told her how he feels about her and that was very unnerving for him as he realized that the last time he had said it to someone, it was a hundred years ago. He shook his head while keeping his eyes on the road and said "Elijah is looking for her. She had been body jumping for almost two centuries so you can assume that she is expert in hiding herself".

She looked at him and then said "do you suppose that she will come after me if I become a bait…"

she couldn't finish her sentence as Klaus looked at her sharply and said "no".

She said "Elijah had not gotten any luck in locating her. We cannot live like this, looking over our shoulder for the rest of our lives. I think I can draw her out… listen" as she saw him trying to say something "I am not putting myself in danger. I can go with Rebekah. I know you don't trust her right now but she is your sister and she will not want to harm this baby".

Klaus said with eyes still on the road "Hayley I don't like it".

Hayley shook her head as she realized that he didn't even hear what she said because if he had he would have asked her 'why' but he didn't so she said after burying the disappointment in her heart "I don't care if you like it or not. I am doing it. Trust me for once. I can do it".

Klaus looked at her determined face and tried to calm his nervousness as he remember the brutality with which Celeste had killed Liz. He shook his head and refused to even contemplate the thought that the same can happen to Hayley too.

Hayley looked at his expressions and suddenly remembered how Liz had died and her heart ached for him. For some reason she knew he was thinking about her, may be it was because of how his knuckles on the steering wheel had turned white or perhaps it was the jaw clenching on his face.

The rest of the drive was quiet. As she started to calm down she felt her heart starting to feel lighter too as she realized that she knows how he feels about her. She thought to herself '_his way of expressing was not exactly desirable but he at least loves her'_. That brought a smile to her lips and she was glad that Klaus was not looking at her to witness it.

When they reached home Rebekah and Elijah were standing in the courtyard. Elijah darted to her and said "Hayley what was the meaning of that?"

Klaus looked at Hayley suddenly feeling very conscious as he remembered what he had confessed to her in the bayou.

Hayley said "I am sorry Elijah if I upset you guys. I don't know what I was thinking. I promise it wouldn't happen again".

Elijah stared at her for a moment and then he looked at Klaus who was looking somewhat tense so he decided to step back thinking _'has she told him?' _

After a couple of seconds Hayley said "Klaus and I have talked about it that the best way to draw out Sabine is to use a bait and what better bait then me".

She smiled at the end of sentence and looked at Klaus but he was looking concerned. Seeing him looking concerned for her warmed her. Knowing that he cares that much about her was making her heart race.

Elijah looked at Klaus and from his expressions he realized that he does not like the plan but for some reason not saying anything so said "I would love to hear how you managed to convince Niklaus on this plan Hayley"

Rebekah suddenly said "actually I think it is a good idea".

They all turned towards her who flushed and said "what?! I like it".

Klaus looked at Rebekah and was about to say something when Hayley said with a smile "good, so two out of four and as I am pregnant so the baby's vote counts in my favor that makes it three out of five".

Klaus looked at each of their faces and said with annoyance "You guys waste time in coming up with a plan while I am going to get my answers from Monique Devearux. She knows something and I will find out what does she know".

He looked at Elijah directly and said "you are responsible here" and then glancing one last time at Hayley he left.

Hayley looked at Rebekah and said "what are you thinking?"

Rebekah said "I was thinking may be we should move a bit farther from French Quarter. She will not suspect you leaving French Quarter. I am sure by now she knows that we know she was Mary-Ann and why she is after you. We have an advantage that she does not know that we know she is Celeste. By the way Elijah how did you find out she is Celeste".

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck and said "the note she left in the crypt. It was encrypted. There was a colorless writing at the back and I accidentally discovered it when I threw it in the fire".

Hayley smiled and said "clever witch. I have to give it to you Elijah. She is very smart if she managed to escape death for so many centuries".

She smiled at his expressions and said to Rebekah who was looking at her with annoyance "so where are you thinking of going?"

Rebekah said "plantation house".

They both looked at Elijah who was lost in thought and then he nodded and said "you two go and keep me in loop. I have an important business to attend to for this plan to execute successfully. If we are talking Celeste down then we need to make sure that she does not body jump next time and I have figured out how to stop her".

Hayley asked "how?"

Elijah said "burn her bones and lucky us that I know where she is buried".

Hayley said "okay then".

Elijah gave them one last look and left the compound.

She looked at Rebekah who was lost in the thought. She said "Rebekah!"

Rebekah said "okay lets go".

During the drive Hayley realized that Rebekah was awfully quiet so she asked her "what is going on?"

She shook her head.

Hayley looked around in the plantation house and said "so what do we do now? How do we let her know we are here".

Rebekah said "you don't have to do anything. She already knows you are here".

There was something about her tone that made Hayley turned around slowly. She saw her hardened expressions and said "Rebekah what is going on?"

Rebekah said "I am sorry Hayley, She has gotten Marcel and she will kill him if I don't help her".

Hayley said in shock "Rebekah!"

Rebekah said desperately "I love him Hayley. I cannot see him die".

Rebekah took one step back when Hayley said "Rebekah I am carrying your niece. you are putting her in danger too".

Rebekah stared into her eyes and said "she promised me that she will not hurt her".

Hayley said "are you out of your freaking mind. If she kills me, my daughter dies too. Your niece".

Rebekah said softly "she is not going to kill you Hayley".

Hayley stared at her and then it dawned on her "you have got to be kidding me! She is going to be using me for body jumping".

Rebekah said "I am sorry. She promised me that I can have Marcel and she will help us take the city back from Klaus and my niece will survive too".

Hayley took a step towards the door but Rebekah blocked her. Hayley raised her hand and before Rebekah could do anything it swung in the air and landed on her cheek with a loud smack. She hissed "I thought Klaus was overreacting but I get it now. Who wouldn't when he has a bitch of a sister like you".

Rebekah stared at her and with sinking heart she left. When Hayley tried to follow her she felt as if there was some invisible force blocking her. She stared at Rebekah walking out of the house through the open door and then to her shock she saw her collapse on the ground. She said "Rebekah!" but then her eyes widened as she saw Sabine walking in the house. She stepped back and took out her cell and said "stay away from me Celeste. Elijah and Klaus are on their way".

She was taken aback when Sabine started laughing and said "So you know who I am . I am impressed. And I have to give it to you, you lie so confidently. I am almost sad to kill you. I have a thing for babies".

Hayley said now feeling afraid "but Rebekah said that you will not kill me. you are using me for body jumping" taking one step back from her still clutching the phone in her hand.

Sabine said sadistically "why will I want your body? So that I can see Elijah drool over me. I am so over him. He is most hypocrite people I have ever seen. The nobel Elijah saying that he will die without me and look he is still walking around 200 years later and did he avenge my death, falling in love with that wolf girl".

Hayley looked down at her cell and hurriedly dialed Elijah's number but he was not picking up so she looked at Sabine who was smirking. She asked taking one step back from her "what have you done with Elijah?"

Sabine laughed and said "Elijah is indisposed right now and so is Klaus and so is Rebekah. Lets see who Elijah chooses to save. His siblings or the love of his life".

Hayley felt her heart stop beating and she took a step towards her and said angrily "if you heart anyone of them I am …"

But Sabine laughed and then flicked her finger. Hayley jumped back as the fire erupted in the living room. She saw in desperation as Sabine retreated closing the door behind. Hayley tried to pass by the fire but it was spreading very fast. Her mind went to Rebekah and Klaus and Elijah again and she took out her cell again and called Klaus but he was not picking up so she tried Elijah again and took a sigh of relief when he picked up the phone. Hayley said "Elijah, I am trapped in the plantation house. there is fire everywhere". She had hardly finished her sentence when she felt him standing next to her and scooping her up and carrying her outside the house. As soon as they reached out she said "Celeste took Rebekah and Klaus".

Elijah said "I know" and then he said to her "go home Hayley, I have to take care of this thing"

Hayley said "I want to help".

Elijah looked at her and said sternly "no Hayley. This is really bad situation and if you are with me it might slow me down so please go"

She stared at him and controlled the anger bubbling in her at his words when she saw stress on his face and nodded.

Elijah gave her one last look and whooshed out of there.

Hayley was pacing her room. It has been a whole day and they were not back yet. Her anger at how Rebekah had betrayed her was replace by worry for Klaus and Elijah. She She tried calling Elijah a couple of times but he was not attending the call. Hayley was pacing the room and thinking where were everyone when Elijah entered her room and said "I have to go take care of some business, can you look at Niklaus ? He is hurt and when he will get up he will need blood. There are blood bags in the freezer. I will get you some so that he can use".

Hayley asked him "what happened?"

Elijah said "I daggered him with Papa Tunde's blade".

Hayley asked "why?"

Elijah looked at her and said "he was about to kill Rebekah".

Hayley said "why? did he found out Rebekah's role in today's…"

When Elijah looked at her in confusion she shook her head and said "you were saying?"

Elijah said "come" and then headed towards Klaus's room while Elijah gave her cliff note version of how Marcel and Rebekah had called Mikael to New Orleans in 1919 to get the city rid of Niklaus.

Hayley stared at Elijah wondering _'what is wrong with Rebekah?'_ as they entered his room.

Elijah walked to Klaus when she asked him "what happened to Celeste?"

Elijah rolled his sleeves up and said "she has been taken care of. I made sure she couldn't body jump this time".

He put his hand on Klaus's chest and said to her "you might want to look somewhere else".

Hayley asked him "why…" but then she yelled "what are you doing?" as Elijah dived his hand into Klaus's chest and took out the dagger.

He looked at Hayley after wiping his hand and said "I am in the study for a minute before I take care of that other business".

As he stepped back after rolling his sleeve down Klaus said in whisper filled with agony "Elijah" and motioned him to come hear him. When Elijah neared him he said "you will pay for this".

Elijah looked at the agony on his face with pursed lips and left whereas Klaus lost consciousness.

After he left Hayley walked to his bed and sat next to him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. She stared at his stressed out face and then got up and walked over to the fire place and then turned around and looked at him wondering about what Rebekah did. Her heart ached for him so bad as she thought about all she had found about him since yesterday and now this new betrayal by Rebekah. She walked to him again and after looking at him ideally she ran her fingers through his hair gingerly. She stood there for a minute and then went to the study to get a book for herself. She took out the book and took it to his room and settled down. As she opened something fell on her lap. She picked it up and realized that it was a picture. She stared at it and then looked at Klaus who was still unconscious. She got up and left the room.

Elijah went to his study. Elijah took out an old big and started flipping through the pages and then stopped as his gaze fell on one picture. He leaned in and said "so you are back too Genevieve".

He looked up as she walked in his study angrily and threw something at his desk. He picked it up and a sad smiled appeared on his face as he saw his brother smiling while looking down at Elizabeth.

He looked up and saw anger and surprise on her face. She asked him "who is she?"

Elijah said "where did you find it?"

Hayley said sternly "that is not your concern Elijah, who is she?"

Elijah said "this is Elizabeth Labanoir".

Hayley said "what?! why does she look like me? Was she my relative or some sort of doppelgänger?".

Elijah said "Yes she was your distinct relative. A great great great aunt or something. And no you are not doppelgänger. Yes you do look similar but you are exactly same. Doppelgänger have to be exactly same like Elena and Katherine. If you look carefully you will see that your feature are also different from Liz but I must admit that there is something about you that … Liz".

Hayley shook her head and said in a teary voice "No Elijah, I can see the resemblance and I know that every time he looks at me he sees her and whatever he feels for me is basically her".

Elijah walked to her and hugged her and said "no Hayley. He knows you are not Liz and knowing that he is developing those feeling for you. Listen" he separated her from him and then Elijah took a deep breath and said "you are carrying his child Hayley. You and Niklaus have something going on. Don't let that past destroy it. You can help him. You can give him something that will want him to live again".

Hayley was quiet for a few seconds and then she looked at Elijah. She didnt know her eyes were swimming with tears until she realized that her vision had gotten blurry. She wiped her eyes before the tears could fall down and said "so that is why you guys took interest in my life. That is why Klaus hates me".

Elijah said "no Hayley, that is not it".

Hayley raised her hand to stop him from talking and said "no, I don't want to hear used me. You lied to me. You wanted your brother to start a new life, find happiness and you used me to get that".

Elijah said desperately "Hayley no, I just wanted you and him to be happy".

Hayley yelled "how dare you Elijah? How can you dictate our lives and to think that I look like the woman whom he loved and lost so cruelly".

Elijah said in exasperation "listen I have to go and deal with Rebekah and Marcel and this new witch Genevieve. She was supposed to be dead but now is back. There is something big going on here. Can you please forget about all of this right now and take care of him. He is really weak and when he will get up, he will want to go after Rebekah. You have to make sure that he does not go. Can you do that for me?"

She was still reeling with emotions but he nodded.

After Elijah went Hayley went back to his room with heavy heart. She sat on the sofa seat looking at Liz and Klaus's picture. They looked so happy in that picture. Her heart ached for him. She suddenly looked up and saw that he was getting out of bed. She darted to him and supported him as his knees buckled.

He said "where is Rebekah?"

Hayley said "Klaus she is…" she pushed him back on the bed and said "you need blood. Let me get you some blood".

She turned around to get the blood when he saw the picture that had fallen from her lap as she had gotten up to help him. He bend down and picked it up and was looking at the picture when she turned around. She said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes "I cannot even say without sounding obnoxious person that she is very pretty".

when he didn't say anything she said "I am sorry about what happened to her"

Klaus stared at the picture and said "how long have you known?"

Hayley said "a couple of days ago".

Klaus looked at Hayley in shock and then stood up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair and said "you knew! You knew about her and you played me. That was pity kiss you gave me. That declaration of love Hayley?! You and Elijah both have played me".

Hayley stepped towards him and said "Klaus listen".

Klaus said as in trance "both of you played with my emotions. Nothing was real".

Hayley said "Klaus…" but couldn't finish her sentence.

He said in a firm voice "where is Rebekah, Hayley?"

Hayley shook her head with tears in her eyes. He gave her one last look and before she could say anything he grabbed the blood bag from her hand and sucked on it and then whooshed to the other room. Hayley heard a loud crash. She had a minute to think and then she darted to him and held his arm and turned him towards her and said "Klaus i want to tell you something about the baby …" but he gave her one steely look and whooshed out before she could do something.

She didn't realize that she was crying but then she suddenly realized that he had gone after Rebekah. She took out her cell and called Elijah.

Elijah put the cell down and then picked it up again as it rang again. He said to Rebekah "where are you?"

His heart skipped a beat when he heard Rebekah panicked voice "I am in the cemetery. I cannot leave. Some sort of boundary spell and he has the stake Elijah".

After listening to the other side he said "I am coming over, don't go anywhere".

When Elijah reach the cemetery after getting Hayley's call he saw him standing at a distance from Rebekah with the white oak stake in his hand. Rebekah looked at him and said "how did you get in? I thought there was some boundary spell".

He said to Rebekah "I could enter but perhaps will not be able to leave unless that spell is broken. I thought I told you to leave".

When she didn't say anything he said to her "go".

Rebekah didn't need to be told twice.

Elijah looked at Klaus and said "No Niklaus, you cannot hurt her. She is our sister".

Klaus laughed humorously and said "our sister" and then roared "Our sister who tried to get us killed".

Elijah said "not kill…"

but Klaus cut him off by yelling "what do you suppose she wanted Mikael to do to me? Hug me? or let me walk away unharmed on these two feet?"

He was quiet just for a second and then he said "you two took away the most prized possessions I had. She took away this city from me and you… " he couldn't finish the sentence in anguish.

Elijah was quiet for a second and then he said "I thought you never blamed me for Elizabeth".

Klaus whooshed to him and said while standing inches from him "not Elizabeth Elijah, Not Elizabeth".

He saw confusion on Elijah's face and then realization.

Elijah suddenly realized what he was saying. He said "brother…"

But Klaus shook his head with tears streaming down his face and said "I don't love her. you can have her. You love her. Both of you played me. You deserve each other" and then before Elijah could come out of shock he yelled in anguish and had jabbed the dagger in Elijah's heart and stepped back from him and stared at Elijah's painful expressions and whooshed to where he thought Rebekah was.

He couldn't believe it when Rebekah said "may be I did".

He yelled and jabbed her in the stomach with the white oak stake but then held her falling body in his hand. He put her gently on the ground and sat on the ground looking at her. He sat there looking at her thinking of what he had lost at that moment, at all the moments before this one. Marcel, Liz, Rebekah and now Hayley. He felt as if his heart will explode with anger and sadness but it didnt to his disappointment. He was feeling as if nothing was in his control anymore and whatever he will do, he cannot get that control. He cursed his immortality and then after what looked like eternity, he got up and took out the stake from her and went over where Elijah was lying on the ground and pushed his hand in his chest and took the blade out too.

He walked back to where Rebekah was lying and saw that she was getting up. He said to her "Elijah will be fine in a couple of hours".

She said to him "Nik, I am sorry. I know you think I am a horrible sister. I don't have anything else to say other than that it was desperate act to get away from you".

When he didnt say anything she looked at him and saw him staring into the empty space. She said "what is down is done. I cannot undo it".

Klaus said "what is done is never done. It stays with you reminding you of what we are, a bastard brother, a sister who betrayed him. perhaps it is time to write a new story"

THey both stared into the empty space when the door of the cemetery swung open telling them that the spell is broken. She looked at him and said apprehensively "the spell is broken, what are you going to do?"

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then asked her "what do you want Rebekah?"

Rebekah said "what I always wanted Nik. A family, a home".

Klaus said "well you can have that. You wanted this city me so I am giving it to you. You can have it. You and Elijah can have this city".

Rebekah took a step towards him and said as tears streaked down on her cheek "Nik…"

Klaus smiled but Rebekah noticed that it didn't reach his eyes and said "Rebekah I have forgiven you. I have not forgotten it but have forgiven you. What you did will always remain within me reminding me of who I am, why you betrayed me and may be that will help me live my life. With time I might forget it. I have an eternity to forget it. I am sure I will forget it".

He then hugged her and kissed her on her cheek, turned around and vanished into the night.

Rebekah stared at the spot where he was standing a couple of seconds ago in shock and then she turned around and helped Elijah up with heavy heart. She helped him in the car and took him to the compound.

She took him to his room and laid him down and said "Hayley, I need some blood bags".

Hayley was in her room thinking about Klaus and how she can convince him that she truly loves him when she heard Rebekah's yell. Hearing her voice made anger shoot in her but she also got the urgency in her voice so she ran to get them and went to Elijah's room. After Elijah had had a few bags he sat up and then got out of the bed and walked out of the room. He stopped as he saw courtyard filled with vampires and Marcel standing in the middle. Marcel said "I am here to take what is rightfully mine".

Elijah ignored him and looked at Rebekah and asked her "where is Niklaus?"

Rebekah looked at him and then at Marcel who was standing there looking at her. She said in a whisper "he is gone".

Elijah took a step towards her and asked her "what?!"

Rebekah said with tears falling from her eyes "he left Elijah. He said he gave me the city back. The city and the man for which I betrayed him".

Elijah felt as if all energy drained out of him. He turned around and looked at Marcel and said "you are banned from this city Marcellus. Take your minions with you and never return to this city ever and if I see any one of your minion in the city then you will be sorry".

When no one moved Elijah roared "leave" and then started towards the his room.  
>He reached his room and looked around in desperation and then his eyes went to something on the side table. He walked to it and picked it up and started reading it.<p>

_Elijah, I am leaving this city. I didnt want to leave without saying my farewell but I don't want to see you and Hayley right now. This city has given me nothing but grief. It has taken everything that it gave me. It gave me Marcel and it took it back. It gave me Elizabeth and took it back and now… I cannot lose any more. I have forgiven Rebekah. I have forgiven Marcel. I know you wanted my redemption. I don't think I can give you anything other than this. I have forgiven everyone. I wanted our home back and I got it. I wanted the city we built back and I took it back and now I am giving it to you. I know you love Hayley and you are not taking any steps because of me. Hayley is not Liz Elijah, I know that. I loved Liz, you can love and have Hayley. I am sure that you will protect her and you will give her child a home. I just want you to give her as much as love as I loved Elizabeth. I am leaving but not breaking my ties with you and Rebekah. We will meet again but not for a while. I am sure you and Rebekah can take care of each other. She can be handful. Spending 300 years with her was not easy but it was full of memories. Now I want you to experience it. I am happy for you and Hayley because I know no one can love her more than you, she deserves best and she got it._

_I am leaving the white oak stake and the dagger for you. I am sure you can locate it in this house somewhere. A little payback for what you have done with me. You didn't think that I will let you off the hook that easily did you? I don't trust Rebekah right now but I might in future. Guard the stake with your life. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer"._

_KLaus Mikalesons. _

Elijah stared at the letter and then spun around as he heard a sound.

Hayley walked to him and saw the letter in his hand. She took it from him and as her gaze slid on the words, her vision got blurry. She folded the letter and gave it back to him and said "good for him, may be he will find what he is looking for" and turned around and was walking out when Elijah said to her "Hayley!"

She turned around, gave him a sad smile and said "you know what? for a second I thought I will feel bad that he didnt know about the baby but I don't have any regret that he didnt even know she is his".

Elijah realized that her hand was on her stomach when she had said that and his heart broke for her. He walked to her and hugged her and said "he will come back Hayley".

Hayley pushed him away gently and said "I don't care if he comes back or not" and left his room.


	13. Chapter 13 Home is where the heart is

**_A/N: Thanks for reading this facfiction. I love reading the reviews and your interest. It alas has come to an end. This chapter has become really long. Nothing really happens in it but just gotten out of hand lol. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_Synopsis: Klaus is forced to come back to New Orleans for some important business only to find that his world will be changed forever._**

* * *

><p>She looked at the peaceful face of her baby and then took out her cell phone and after looking at her for a moment she took her picture and then pressed his cell number and attached the picture and typed "her name is Hope. Elijah and I are happy. Just wanted to let you know for the old time sake that she and I are fine. Hope to see you some time in future" and pressed 'send' button.<p>

* * *

><p>Cami closed the book and looked at Hope who had fallen asleep in her lap. She looked up and saw Elijah standing on the door. he said "That was beautifully written Camille. I am glad I asked you to write Niklaus memoires".<p>

She got up with her and put her in the bed and said "do you think he will ever come back?"

Elijah said after being quiet for a minute "yes he will".

Cami said "when? it has already been three years".

Elijah took a sigh and said "he will come back and when he does we will be waiting for him".

He then leaned in to kiss her when Hayley said from the door "not in front of her guys. get a room"

Cami smiled and said "she is asleep Hayley. How was the full moon?"

Hayley smiled and said "thank you Cami. It was a good night. I am starting to enjoy it again. Even though I don't have to but it feels great to turn and spend one night with my pack in my natural form".

As they left she bend down and kissed her on the head.

Klaus walked into the room and laid on the bed. He closed his eyes but turned in frustration as a pair of those hazel brown eyes decided to torture him again. It has been ages he had thought of those green eyes and blond hair, for the past three years it had been those hazel brown eyes and brown hair. It was a pain to even think about her knowing fully well that she was with Elijah. He thought about all those moments in these past years when he had tried to drown himself in women and alcohol but he was not able to forget about her. He had often told himself _'how could he forget about her? she was part of their lives now. She was with Elijah now and Elijah is his brother. He has to come on terms with that now'_ but that logic was not any help. He turned in the other direction and then sat up in frustration and then after some thought he took out a cell phone from the drawer and switched it on and saw ten missed calls. He smiled as usual and ignored them and then he saw one missed message. He stared at it thinking it must be from her but why would she? he asked himself. She had not send him one message after that once telling him about Hope. After some thought he clicked on it after deliberating for a minute and stood up at once as he read it.

He picked up his jacket and rushed out.

Twelve hours later he entered the compound and yelled "Elijah!"

Hayley was lying on her bed next to Hope reading a book when she started thinking about him. She realized that she had been thinking about him a lot lately perhaps because of Hope. There was something about her that reminded her of him alot. She wondered may be that is the thing he sees in her about Liz too. During these three years she had often wondered where he was and what was he doing but she had never indulged herself into thinking about him a lot so she shook her head and bend down to kiss Hope and then went to take a long shower but she was unable to shake him off during the shower too. She came out and looked at herself in the mirror realizing how much changed she had gotten and wondered how will he react if he sees her, if he finds out that she is not whom he had met. She shook her head in frustration and came out o bathroom after changing her clothes. She looked down at Hope and then picked her up and carried her to her room which was once a nursery and laid her gently down on the bed. She looked at his picture on her end table and smiled. And then she closed the door behind her and came to her room. She stayed there for a second trying to clam her heart when she heart his yell. She thought _'she must be imagining it'_ but then she heard it again "Elijah?!" much closer this time. She spun around and walked out.

Klaus sensed her even before he turned and saw her standing there. He asked her trying to keep his panicked in check "where is Elijah, Hayley?"

Hayley stared at him and said "is that what you have to say coming back after three damn year".

Klaus said angrily "I got a text from Cami that he has been bit. Where is he?"

Hayley asked him in confusion "what?"

Klaus said in frustration "where is he Hayley? The text was from a couple of days ago. Is he okay? He will need my blood by now".

Hayley said "Elijah is out with Cami".

Klaus said in confusion "what do you mean, he is out with Cami?"

Hayley turned around while saying "meaning Cami lied to you, he is not bit. I just saw them an hour ago and they are dining out tonight. It is Valentine after all".

Klaus whooshed in front of her and said "Elijah and Cami but…"

When she just kept on staring into his eyes and didn't answer he said "but you said…"

Hayley said in a soft voice trying to keep her bubbling anger in check "I said what?"

Klaus stared at her face which had gotten depressed now and said softly "you said you and Elijah were together".

Hayley said "when?"

He stared at Hayley and said incredulously "you lied to me!"

Hayley said "I didn't lie to you. I told you many times that there is nothing between Elijah and me"

She tried to side stepped him but Klaus blocked her path by his body and said "you texted me".

Hayley said sarcastically "so you did get my text. I was wondering that may be it got lost somewhere".

Klaus said in annoyance "Hayley I am not in a mood for you sassy comments. I want to know what is going on here. Why would you say to me that you and Elijah were happy if…"

Hayley said "yes he and I are happy. He is happy to have a niece and I am happy to have a daughter. You assumed that we were together Klaus. You always assumed. I tried to tell you that I loved you but you wouldn't listen to me".

Klaus stared at her and said "you never loved Elijah?"

When she didnt say anything he said "I saw you two kiss Hayley".

Hayley said "in the plantation house? yes that was my mistake but Elijah told me that he does not look at me like that".

Klaus said "and in the compound too".

Hayley said "Klaus we never kissed in the compound. never…"

She looked behind her as his eyes went to a small child coming out the room rubbing her eyes. She stopped, looked at him and then at her mother. Klaus looked at her at those wavy brown hair tumbling down on her shoulders and big brown eyes which were exactly like Hayley and curiosity in her eyes as she cling to her mother's legs.

Hayley bent down and picked her up, kissed her on her cheek while the child's eyes were fixed on Klaus and said "hi sweetie, what are you doing up? I just put you to bed".

But she realized that Hope was not listening to her. Her eyes were focused on Klaus. She took a deep breath and said "Look who is here".

Klaus looked at her in confusion and then at the child who was staring at him shyly and then she snuggled herself with her mother said in a whisper which his hybrid ears could easily pick up "daddy".

Hayley was looking at Klaus and got a satisfaction of her life when she saw massive confusion on his face.

He asked "what does she mean by daddy?!"

Hayley asked him with exasperation "what do you think Klaus?"

Klaus kept on looking at her and then it dawned on him what she was saying. He said "that cannot be Hayley. I am a hybrid".

Hayley said "Elijah thought that it was your werewolf side that caused it".

Klaus stared at her as the words sunk in him. His eyes went to that innocent face which was still staring at him. He said in a barely audible voice "_you knew that she was mine_".

When Hayley didnt say anything he yelled "answer me".

Hope got scared by his loud voice and snuggled against her mother tightly. Hayley patted her back and said angrily but in low volume "yes I knew, Elijah knew, Rebekah knew. The only person who didn't know was you and the reason for that was because you didn't want me in your life so why should I have told you". Her voice almost broke down by the end of the sentence.

She turned away angry from him and was walking out when he grabbed her arm and turned her toward him and said "then why have you told her that I am her father".

Uttering the words father from his own mouth and hearing them was a punch to his stomach. He felt emotions that he had never felt before. His gaze was fixed on Hope who was trying to peek at him while her head was buried was snuggled against her neck.

Hayley lost all the control and she said a bit aggressively "_because you are_. I cannot deny the fact that she is so unlucky to have a father who is running after a memory".

Klaus said "but you and Elijah.."

Hayley said desperately "Elijah and I were never together. Never. How many times I have to tell you for you to start believing in me. The moment I told him that I was carrying your child, I became his sister. He never viewed me more than how he views Rebekah".

Klaus walked to her and said "Hayley I…"

Hayley cut him off by saying "No, Klaus. I dont want to hear anything. I know you see her when you look at me but I am not her. I will never be her and you will never forget her".

Hayley said in a teary voice "I am not her Klaus. You always loved her and not me"

Klaus walked to her and stood near her and said "yes, you will never be her"

Hayley suddenly realized that her vision had gotten blurry. She started to turn away when he stopped her and said "you will never be her and I will never be able to forget her but who says that I cannot love you too".

She looked up and said "what?"

Klaus said "I said who said that I cannot love you too. Liz was my past. I have eternity to live Hayley, I can have more than one love".

Hayley stared at him for a few seconds and then stepped back still patting Hope unconsciously and said "No, Klaus no. I cannot do this now. You don't get to walk into my life again after walking out of it knowing that I loved you and now come back marching in".

Klaus stared at her and asked "what do you mean?"

Hayley shook her head and said "I don't know".

Klaus asked her "what about her Hayley?"

Hayley shifted Hope a bit who had calmed down and was peeking through her shoulder at Klaus "she is yours. she will always be yours. I cannot break the bond with you but you will have to earn that relationship".

She swallowed her tears and looked at him as Klaus said "Hayley don't do this".

Hayley said "I didnt do it Klaus, you did it. You messed up every thing. I tried to tell you that I didnt love Elijah but you wouldn't listen to me and then I wanted to tell you about Hope but there was always something going on and _they were always more important_. Elijah said that you loved me for me and not for Liz and I wanted to believe him but you didnt give me chance to believe that. You never listened Klaus".

Klaus felt his heart sink as he heard the bitterness in his voice.

Each and every word she was saying felt like a whip on his back and he couldn't argue that she was not right. He realized that she was right about everything. He didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other and then Klaus mustered up the courage and said "okay Hayley. you are right. I messed everything up. Give me one chance to make it up to you and her".

When she just stared at him he said "may I hold her?"

Hearing those words, the request in his voice broke her heart and she put aside her anger and said "yes" and walked to him and handed Hope over to him.

As he held her he felt something melt in him. She was so light and so soft and smelled so great. He couldn't believe it that she was his flesh and blood. Hope looked at his face and then at her mother and then lunged back at her mother breaking Klaus's heart.

Hayley saw his expressions which broke her heart too. She transferred Hope in her arms and said "it will get some time for her to bond with you Klaus. Give _her a chance_".

She then said to Klaus "I need to put her back to bed. Do you want to…"

She looked at him and saw surprise on his face and smiled as he nodded.

He stood there for a moment and then followed her into her room. When he entered the nursery she was laying her down on the toddler bed. He stood near the door as she knelt on the floor next to her on the bed and whispered which his hybrid hearing picked up "go to sleep sweetie, you have a big day tomorrow with your daddy".

At those words Hope's eyes went to the picture on her bed side table which Klaus noticed for the first time. He walked to it and realized that it was the same picture with liz but it was folded from the part where Liz was standing. Hayley saw him pick up the picture and said "I didnt have any other picture of yours and she would have gotten confused with Liz picture".

klaus looked at her bent head and said "no she wouldn't have because you both are very different Hayley".

She didn't say anything as he sat next to Hope on the side of her bed.

She patted Hope and then bend to kiss her on her forehead and got up and said "good night sweetie".

Klaus got up too and looked at her awkwardly with her looking at him still with curious eyes hugging her teddy bear. He looked at Hayley and then said "good night" to Hope feeling really awkward.

He walked out of the nursery and stood in her room absorbing everything whereas Hayley gathered Hope's toys on the bed.

He said "why didn't you tell me she was mine before things got chaotic? You had so many chances".

He noticed her hands halting while picking up the stuff. And then she said without looking at him "I wanted to so many times but I couldn't muster up the courage after telling a lie the very first time and then when you told me that you wouldn't want to have a child if you could I lost the rest of the courage too".

Klaus stared at her as he recalled her conversation on that topic. she turned towards him and said "I was going to tell you that day but then you said that and I just couldn't. Besides…" she stopped for a second, looked at him and said "I wanted to know how you feel about me before I told you about the baby. I wanted you to love me for me and not for the baby we were having. When you finally told me that you love me that day, even though that was not how I had imagined it but for a couple of hours i was so happy you loved me for me but imagine my surprise when I found out that you didn't love me at all, you loved Liz".

She started towards nursery to put her toys in here when he held her arm and said "Hayley!"

She said without looking at him "No Klaus".

He let her arm go and after looking at her for a minute he left the room and stood in the corridor outside her room. He was looking down when he saw Elijah and Cami come in, her arm linked in his.

Elijah smiled when Cami said "I had a great time" and then he stopped and his eyes slowly went to the corridor and he stared at him. He looked the same, seeing him brought on emotions that he didnt know he could have making him wonder 'they have been separated before and reunited but the feeling he was having this time were… '

Cami followed his gaze and smiled as she saw Klaus standing in the corridor looking at them.

Klaus walked downstairs towards them and said "well I see congrats are in order".

Cami smiled and said "I thought you will never come".

Klaus said "After what you send me how couldn't I?"

Elijah looked at Cami who said "guilty, I send him a message that you were bit. Glad that he cares about you enough to come".

She took a step and hugged him and said "why don't you two catch up? I am off to bed".

She brushed him on the shoulder and went towards her and Elijah's room.

Elijah put his hands in his pocket and said "so … have you met her?"

Klaus stared at him and said "yes".

Elijah walked towards the chair in the courtyard and said "how does it feel?"

Klaus didnt say anything for a minute and then he turned towards him and said "I understand her reasons for not telling me, what are yours?"

Elijah "she asked me not to".

Klaus took a deep breath and said "what else happened?"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something when they heard a yell "Elijah, he did it again"

Klaus turned around slowly as Elijah said "that happened" gesturing him towards the direction of voice.

Klaus looked at the man who stopped and said "Oh goodie Nik is back".

Klaus looked at Elijah and then towards him again when Elijah said "what has he done now Kol".

Klaus said "Kol?!"

Kol said "he is telling Davina to step down again. He wants to be the leader of witch community. Just because Davina did one mistake"

Klaus said "what is going on here?"

Elijah said "it was not one mistake Kol. She wants to make black magic part of their practice and I agree with Finn, I wouldn't allow that".

Klaus said "Finn?!" but none listened to him so he yelled "stop right now. Tell me what exactly is going on"

Kol walked to him and said "well you see mother brought me and Finn back ….well not in our own bodies because she didn't have them and she was up to something. Me and Finn are witches now. She tried to transfer Elijah and Rebekah in different bodies too but they refused. Well Rebekah was a little wobbly in the beginning but Elijah managed to hold her back because well mother's methods were not right. We didnt have a choice. That was the condition for us to come back to the land of living. Then mother and father had an interesting encounter and one of them didnt survive. You can guess who? and now we are a big happy Frankenstein family".

He then turned to Elijah and said "Finn cannot do that".

Elijah said "no Kol, I told you last time to keep her in check. I wouldn't allow black magic".

Klaus was still in shock at everything that had happened in his absence when he looked towards the entrance as he heard Rebekah's laughter. He looked at her at the same time her smile vanished. Their eyes met for a second and silence filled in the court yard and then Elijah cleared his throat and said "how about we all catch up tomorrow. You have much to catch up Niklaus".

He was going in his room when he heard her raised voice "you had no right to call him back Cami".

He stood there listening to them as Cami said "Hayley, it was not for you. It was for Hope. She needs her father".

There was silence and then Hayley said dejectedly "Hope was doing fine without him".

Cam said "was she? were you? Have I not seen how you coped with everything that had happened? If it were anyone else they would have give up Hayley. He is her father, he deserved to know".

Hayley said softly "he didn't come back for us Cami".

Cami said "I know. But he came back. Now it is up to you if you want him in your life or not".

Klaus stood there listening to their conversation with sinking heart wondering what else has he missed and what else has been wrong about. He went to his room.

His room was same as he had left it with the only difference that everything was covered in white cloth. He took t hem off and went to bed just like that. Klaus couldn't sleep that night. He kept on tossing and turning thinking about Hayley, Hope and what he had missed which was a lot. He imagined how hard time Elijah must have been to protect his daughter with their parents back. He couldn't shake this fear with his heart with the realization that his father was back and he will have to face him soon.

He didnt realize when the sun came up, he kept on staring at the ceiling and tried to sleep but he couldn't. After what looked like an eternity he got up and saw that it was 8 am. He got out of bed and went down. As he entered the parlor he stopped as he saw Hayley sitting in the parlor with Hope in her lap reading a book. He kept looking at them when she said "you can come and sit down too".

Hope's head darted in his direction and even though a shy smile spread on her face, she snuggled closer to Hayley.

He walked in and sat opposite them and stared at her as she put her finger in her mouth.

Hayley started reading the book but she could feel that Hope was not listening to her so she put her down and said against her ear "go to daddy".

Hope stepped back against her legs with the finger still in her mouth. Hayley said "she is just shy. Give her a day or so".

Hayley looked at Klaus's face and then after a thought said "keep an eye on her, I will be back in a minute". She said to Hope "stay with daddy, I will be back".

She walked Hope to klaus and walked out of the parlor. Hope looked towards the door and after a second started pouted when Klaus picked her up and said "Okay lets not cry. She will be back".

He put her on his lap feeling a little awkward. Hope had her finger in her mouth and a big pout on her lips and the tears threatening to fall from her big eyes. Klaus a thousand year old hybrid started to panic as he saw them sliding down her cheek. Before he knew it the words were out of his mouth "shhh, mommy is coming".

He then pulled her towards him and hugged her in impulse. He didnt know what happened that made Hope grab his shirt front and his hand grabbed necklace and then she pushed herself back upright with her attention totally focused on that necklace of his.

Klaus looked at her as wet tears stuck on her cheeks and totally focused on the necklace and then she pulled at it making Klaus wince as it bit into his neck. Hope's face broke into a grin as she put the necklace into her mouth.

By the time Hayley came back she was contend in his lap. He looked at her and suddenly felt self conscious. Hope noticed her mother and wiggled off of his lap and went to her. Hayley picked her up and said "I am going to change her".

Klaus looked at her and then nodded and said "i will get some sleep. I didn't sleep last night".

Hayley looked at him wanting to say something but she couldn't formulate the words so she turned around and went to her room.

Klaus was shaken up by Elijah after a couple of hours. He realized that it was night time. He got up and said "bloody hell, slept through the day? must be jet lag"

Elijah asked him throwing him his shirt "where were you?"

Klaus said "France" as he pulled it on.

Elijah said "really went away this time".

Klaus stared at his back. He could sense anger bubbling in Elijah. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard the running steps and a voice "Hope, come here. I need to tie your hair". A second later he saw her running in his room. She stopped and after looking at him for a second she went to Elijah and cling to his leg while eyes still fixed on him as her finger went into her mouth. Elijah scooped her up sending her in a fit of laughter and put her across her shoulder but she kept on turning her head to look at him. He looked towards the door as Hayley appeared a couple of seconds later went to Elijah and said "I need to tie her hair".

Hope shook her head so vigorously that Klaus couldn't help but smile. Hayley looked at him angrily and then tried to continue that complicated task but with the head shaking it was becoming difficult by the second. At last Hayley gave up and said angrily "fine, be like that" and left his room.

Elijah who had been looking at his struggle calmly as if it was a normal routine said "we are expecting a guest tonight at the dinner. I want to warn you who that is".

Klaus said getting up from the bed "who?"

Elijah said "it is father".

Klaus spun around and stared at Elijah who said "things were pretty bad at one point. We were at odd. Me, Rebekah and Hayley against Father on one side whereas Kol, Finn and mother on the other side but then our luck changed and a miracle happened" He looked at Hope and said "because of her father changed. He loves her. He knows that she is your daughter and still adores her. He visits her once a week. It is all good. We still don't leave her with him alone but he has never done anything to harm Hope or Hayley for that matter".

He stopped for a moment and then said "i wanted to warn you ahead of time and Niklaus don't take the bait. You know he will give you that. Think of what is at stake over here" he gently took out the finger from her mouth which to Klaus's amusement she put on Elijah's suit which Elijah totally ignored and said "he will be here in half an hour".

He said to Hope while walking out of his room "so sweetie about your hair. Mommy is right. We need to tie them. Look I cannot see your beautiful eyes"

When Klaus came downstairs he saw Mikael sitting with Hope in his lap. Mikael looked up as he sensed him. As Klaus saw Mikael's holding his daughter, he felt like snatching her away from him but then Elijah's words rang through his mind. And he went inside, the room suddenly got quiet. Only sound was that of Hope who was jibber jabbering without any concern. If anyone had walked into that room, they would laughed at the tension in the room. Klaus went towards the sofa where Hayley was sitting and stood behind her unconsciously. Then Elijah said "Niklaus and father, I know you have too much of a history to forget and forgive at once but we decided that we will give this family a chance so lets continue doing that for our sake, for Hope's sake".

Hope looked up at her name and then spotted her father and wiggled out of Mikael's lap and ran to him. Klaus was so taken back by this action that he impulsively sat down his feet and hugged her in his arms and stood up slowly. He could feel everyones eyes on him and that were making him nervous. He smiled as she grab on to his necklace.

Dinner went smoothly without any interruption. Klaus and Mikael didnt talk at all but there was chit chat on the table keeping everyone occupied. Klaus noticed that Elijah was really tense. He knew what he was thinking and it felt as if he was ready to jump if a fight brewed in. To his surprise Mikael didnt give him a bait or anything. Cami tried to keep the environment lively by talking and then there was Hope who was eating and playing with her food and jibber jabbering. After dinner Mikael got up and left without saying any word.

As he left Elijah said "one day at a time".

After everyone retired he went to the studio and painted all night long. Near morning he decided to go to sleep.

Klaus was sleeping in his bed when suddenly he sensed someone in his room. He jerked into a sitting position and saw Hope standing near his bed with a teddy bear in her hand. He suddenly got alarmed and knelt down next to her and asked her "what are you doing in my room?"

She just stared into his blue eyes and then took a step and fell on him making all air leave his body. He knelt there in stunned silence as her tiny arms went around him. He gingerly put one hand on her back and stood up with her slowly in her ams and then her eyes went to Hayley who was standing at the door looking at both of them. The soft smile and flood of emotions on her face made Klaus realized that at that very instant they both were sharing something really incredible. He startled when he felt Hope's head move on his shoulder and her face turned towards his neck and those shallow breaths started making him lose his mind. He had never had the feeling like the one he was having right now. He felt panic rose in him as a thought occurred to him _'what if I lose her too just like Liz and Hayley'_. As soon as the thought came to him he pressed her closer to him without realizing it and at the same time Hope arm went around his neck.

Hayley swallowed her tears as she saw the flood of emotions on his face and walked to him and said "how does it feel to hold her?"

Klaus smiled and said "great. I am sorry I missed so much of her life".

Hayley looked into his eyes which had gone so sad at once and said "you still have plenty of life with her".

Klaus said "and what about you Hayley?"

Hayley said "I don't know Klaus. I still am unable to forgive you. Please give me some time" she stopped for a moment and then said "can I have her back? She needs to take her nap".

She tried to take Hope away from him but Hope's grip got tighter around his neck. She was so close to him that her hand was touching his chest where Hope's torso was touching. Their eyes met for a second and then Klaus said "if you don't mind can she sleep with me".

Hayley's heart broke at that request. She stared at him but his attention was focused on Hope. She slowly retreated and said "yes" and stepped back. She turned around and left his room. She stopped at the door just for a second to look back and her heart melted as she saw him lay her down on the bed gently. Her heart told her to go to him now and forgive him but she shook her head swallowing her tears and went to her room.

The next few days were bit of haze. Klaus didn't leave the compound. He realized that he wanted to spend time with Hope and Hayley. Hope had suddenly got attached to Klaus so much so she would sit in his lap while Hayley fed to her. On those occasions Hayley felt really nervous. Sitting so close to him with his eyes fixed on her throughout the time. She was grateful that he had not made an attempt to pursue her. She didnt want that so it was a relief. She could see the desire to talk, to hold her in his eyes but she didn't encourage it. She was still angry at him and she had 1180 reasons for that anger, one for each day of him being away from her. It was not that they didnt talk. They talked, they talked about Hope, her first birthday, her first step, first time when she fell from the stairs, how her grandfather saved him, how his family protected his daughter, how she got close to her grandfather but they never talked about them.

There was a wall between them which Klaus was unable to break. She was not encouraging it and he didnt want to make their situation any more uncomfortable. He was surprised to realize that he had started talking to Hope who responded to his talk with some jibber jabber and some meaningful words. Every time she called him "daddy" his heart would melt.

It had taken a few days for Klaus to get used to the idea that Hayley trusts Rebekah with Hope but he saw that how much Rebekah loved his daughter and cared about her. Hope was attached to all his siblings especially Elijah. Her face would break into the biggest grin at his sight.

Getting used to Kol in a witch's body was weird but he seemed happy and satisfied which was a surprise to Klaus as he remember how much Kol loved to be a vampire. Meeting Finn was a weird experience too but he had Finn were never close so it didnt bother him that he met him only once. Cami lived with Elijah so he got to spend time with her. Elijah and he were still at odds. Klaus had an idea that Elijah was still mad at him but he didn't know how to confront the issue with Elijah. If history had taught him anything that was not to put the hand in the beehive. He was just hoping that things will smooth out with passage of time.

He walked into the parlor and stopped as he saw Kol hovering a ball in mid air using magic and Hope laughing at him. As he watched Hayley brushed him aside and yelled "Kol, I told you not to do that".

Klaus looked at Kol in amusement as he jumped back causing the floating ball fall on the ground.

Kol said casually "and I have asked you so many times what is the harm?"

Hayley said with annoyance "how old are you? Five! Do I have to repeat everything with you? I told you I don't want her to be around supernatural stuff".

Kol laughed and said while leaving the room "that should be interesting seeing her father is a hybrid, two uncles witches, one aunt and uncle vampires and grandfather well a vampire too".

Klaus could hear Hayley's hiss so he walked to her and in impulse picked up Hope who didn't protest anymore and said "he has a point"

She turned towards him angrily and said "don't you start with me".

Klaus couldn't help but smile as he realized that it was the first time she had shown any emotion towards him after that night. As Hayley storm out of room he looked into Hope's eyes who was playing with his necklace and said "mommy is still angry at daddy. Lets go talk to her. I think she might be willing to listen now".

He was climbing the stair when Rebekah said "hey honey ready?"

They had started talking to each other for old time sakes but there was still a coldness between them which they both were hoping will go away with time. Her attitude with Hope was breaking the ice in his heart for her. Klaus asked her "for what?"

Rebekah said "she has a standing date with me and Marcel on Saturdays. We go to a park and stay there for an hour or so".

Klaus was about to say something when Hayley said "yes here, this is her snack and her extra clothes.

Klaus handed Hope to Rebekah. Their eyes met for a second. Rebekah could see worry in his eyes. She realized why it was there so she said "she will be fine Nik, I promise". Hope smiled at Klaus who kept looking at them until they disappeared.

Klaus took a deep breath and walked up to her room and said "we need to talk".

Hayley said "I don't want to talk to you about anything Klaus".

As she turned away from him he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him and said "Hayley it has been a week. I have done everything to prove to you that I want you and Hope in my life so give me one chance".

Hayley said "no, you have not proven to me that you want _me i_n your life. yes Hope I can see that you love her but not me. That is why I didnt tell you about Hope being your daughter".

Klaus said desperately "tell me what do I have to do to prove it to you".

Hayley felt her heart was breaking with all the self control she was having and said "nothing, you cannot undo what you have done".

Klaus said "Hayley, I thought you were with Elijah and …"

She cut him off by saying "I told you. I told you nothing was going on between us but you wouldn't listen to me".

Klaus said "and after I left …"

Hayley stared at him in disbelief and said "go to hell Klaus".

and was about to turn when he said "I am sorry" .

Hayley yelled "you don't get to come after three years and say you are sorry and expect everything will be okay"

Klaus grabbed her angrily and said "listen to me".

Hayley said in a tearful voice "why should I listen to you. When I wanted you to listen to me you never listened to me…"

He said angrily "if you don't get quiet I am going to…"

Hayley said inching his face near him "what, hurt me? You can never hurt me more then you already have Klaus".

She didnt know her tears were falling down. Klaus stared at her anguished face and then wiped her cheek with his hand making her realize that she was crying. He leaned in put his forehead against hers and said "you think you were alone in that hurt. Not a single day passed by in these three damn years when I didnt think of you but I thought you were with Elijah so I couldn't indulge my feelings for you".

She said angrily "why didn't you call? Even if you thought I was with Elijah why wouldn't you call. I send you her picture but you didn't respond. Why didn't you call?"

He didnt move, just stayed there with her forehead touching her his, their lips inches apart, their noses almost touching each others. He closed his eyes and let her talk while he just absorbed all the feels coming from her into his body. When he didnt say anything she said in a whisper "this is not fair Klaus. You cannot do this to me"

He gently shook his head causing his nose to rub against her making her gasp for breaths. It was becoming more difficult by the second to maintain her anger at him if he kept on holding her like this and she didnt want him to be off the hook so easily. She tried to push him away but he didnt budge. She said "I hate you" and her voice break and the flood of tears that she had been holding for three years just broke and she started crying. Klaus gently gathered her in his arms. She hid her face into his hands as he pulled her into him. He could feel a wall of hands between his chest and her face. He longed for her arms to go around him but he knew that he has not earned that yet and then he almost laughed with relief when he felt them going around him and her pressing her wet face on his chest. He impulsively pulled her closer and kissed her head and said "i am sorry".

He kissed her on her earlobe and then moved down to her jawline and lifted her tear stained face with his finger and pressed his lips gently on hers. Almost at once he felt her kiss him back and then she stopped but stayed there saying "I have waited for this for so long".

He cupped her face and murmured "me too" and kissed her back and then he felt her tongue entering his mouth and the kiss depended without their realizing it. He felt as if he would drown but he didnt care, he kept on drowning himself in her kiss and then she broke the kiss and moved her head back a bit. He looked at her in confusion when she said "I need to know you are making love to me and not Liz, Klaus".

Klaus looked into her hazel brown eyes and said "Hayley you are not Liz. You can never be Liz. I never saw you as her. You reminded me of her but from day one I knew you were not her".

Hayley whispered "reminded?"

Klaus said "yes"

She asked looking into his eyes "you don't think of her now?"

KLaus said "No, I don't think of her any more. There was a time that looking at you reminded me of her but not any more. Now I look at you, it is just you and it has been like this for the past three years. Every time I close my eyes it is is you. You have to remember, she was an important part of my life. I will never be able to forget her but yes, I don't think of her anymore".

She looked into his eyes and saw honesty in them.

She said "I need to tell you something".

Klaus was losing patience. He wanted to make her his. His hands were itching to tear apart her clothes and enter her. He leaned in and kissed the side of her neck.

Hayley said "remember you told me you can have more then one love because you have eternity to live".

Klaus murmured "yes" while kissing her neck.

She moaned a bit as his lips caressed the folds in her neck and said "well you can have only two then".

She panted as his lips moved down to her neck. She could feel his lips curl as they pressed against her skin and he murmured "of course"

He then looked up into her eyes pressing her against the wall and holding her hands on either side of her and said with a smile on his lips "can I have one after you are gone?"

He suddenly realized that she was not smiling.

He said "okay well fine, I promise you being my last right now" and let go of her hand on the wall and started to unbutton her shirt slowly but then he looked up as her hand which he had just let go of held his. He looked up and realized for the first time that there was something wrong. His other hand holding her other hand fell on the side. He looked into his eyes with dread in the pit of his stomach, stepped back but she grabbed his shirt from his chest and pulled him back and said "there is something that happened Klaus after you left".

He nodded and said "yes I know. I missed so much".

Hayley said "no Klaus, not Hope"

He held her hand on his chest and said "what happened?"

Hayley said "when Hope was born, I had this incidence".

Klaus said "what incidence?"

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "the witches wanted her and they …"

Klaus said "what do you mean witches wanted her?"

Hayley said with a tired smile "like I said you missed a lot. I will tell you about that later but right now you just need to know that Monique and Genevieve induced an early labor and Hope was born quiet premature. and then she… " she stopped for a second as she saw different shades of grey on his face and said softly "she killed me"

Klaus said in a loud voice "what?"

Hayley stroked the fingers of his hand with her fingers as the hold on it tightened and said "well you can see that I am alive. The thing is that I died with Hope's blood in my system, your blood, so I didn't really die. When I came back…"

Klaus said in anguish "no".

Hayley held his hands tightly as she felt them slipping from his and said "everything is fine Klaus. I am fine. Hope is fine. The things that have changed are I don't have to turn on full moon just like you, I have developed a blood lust which I indulge myself in sometimes just like you too".

Klaus stared at her and then took her hand on his chest to his lips and kissed it and said "Hayley! I am sorry I was not here for you when it happened".

Hayley looked at his pink lips which he was brushing against her fingers in his hand and said "I hated you so much at that time. I never thought I would be able to forgive you. Elijah wouldn't let me leave. Rebekah made sure that I cannot run away. If I had not them I wouldn't…"

Klaus said "you mean to tell me that I have to be grateful to both of them for making sure that you didn't run away from my life even though I was not here".

Hayley suddenly smiled and said "yes"

Klaus stared at her smiling face and then he couldn't take it anymore. He attacked her lips aggressively and pushed his tongue inside her mouth and gasped as she did the same and then he got the surprise of his life when she whooshed him to the door and banged it closed. He flipped her so that her back was against the door and lifted her. Her legs went around his waist. He carried her towards the bed and dropped her on it coming down with her. In no time they were out of their clothes. He teased her with his hands, mouth, tongue. He explored every part of her bod. By the he was done torturing her Hayley was practically begging him to enter in her and when he slid in her and fulfilled her she felt as if she was floating on clouds. By the time he had stopped moving within her his face was pressed against her shoulder and neck and his shallow breathing against her sweaty skin were making her feel warm and cozy, her legs still wound around him because she had lost all energy to move them her heart was the lightest it had ever been.

She kissed him gently on his shoulder where her lips were resting. He stayed there for a minute and then found energy to lift himself up and looked into her eyes and he pulled away from her but didn't get up even after her legs unwound from around his torso and collapsed on the side of his body as if they don't have any energy in them. He cupped her face and kissed her gently on her lips and stayed here and murmured "I love you so much Hayley".

Hearing her name in the same sentence in which he was declaring his love for her was something very soothing for her. She rans her hands up his wet back and murmured agains his lips "I love you too".

He took a deep breath and rolled over off of her next to her on the bed and stared at the ceiling and then pulled her towards him.

She laid there for a second and then sat in a sitting position as her hybrid hearing picked up excited jibber jabber. Klaus looked at her and laughed as she got up saying "oh she is back, we need to change. I don't want her to see us this way" and picked up her discarded pant and pulled them on. He said with a mischievous smile on his lips "why?"

Hayley looked up while buttoning her pants and snapped "because I don't want her pupil to get scarred for life".

She bend down and picked up his discarded pants and threw them on him.

Klaus smiled and pulled her towards her by holding her from her waist and said "they wouldn't. It is such a lovely sight" while his fingers played with her still exposed breasts and his eyes roamed on her. He leaned in rested his forehead on her chest and kissed her breast. Hayley gasped as his soft lips touched her peaks and grabbed his head with both hands, pulled it up and panted "quit it".

Klaus laughed and picked up his pants and put them on and said "so is this how it will be like every time. We have to keep one ear on the door?"

When she didn't say anything he looked up and saw that she was staring at him. He asked "what?"

Hayley said "every time?" with her heart racing.

Klaus smiled and got up and pulled her towards her while her hands were at her back clasping her bra. HE kissed her gently on her lips and said "yes, every time. I love you and I want you and Hope to be part of my life".

Hayley said with a smile "I was hoping you will say that".

She pulled on her shirt as klaus pulled on his. She hastily ran fingers through her hair and said "welcome to the joys of parenthood".

He held her arm and pulled her towards him and kissed her one last time hard on her mouth and then let her go as the voices came closer and then they smiled as they heard Rebekah smiling voice "Hey Hope how about we go and make chocolate milk in the kitchen. _It seems that mommy is busy"._

Klaus looked at Hayley pulled her towards him and lifted her chin up with his fingers and kissed her gently on her lips and said "interesting, I think I have found a perfect distraction for Hope while we keep ourselves busy"

She smiled and said "that is not fair on her".

Klaus said "well she is her aunt"

Hayley smiled and said "she must be tired, I need to give her bath and put her to bed. It is her bed time".

He said "I still cannot believe it that she is mine. All those times I have been worried about her safety not knowing that she was mine".

Hayley smiled and went towards the door and said while opening it "isn't it a great feeling?"

Klaus said "yes, I just wish I had not missed those past 2 years of her life".

Hayley said "well you have plenty to time to make up for that" and went towards the kitchen to get her.

Ten minutes later Klaus was standing leaning against the bathroom door looking at Hayley giving her a bath. Her trying to convey what she did in the park and Hayley listening to her patiently and answering her inquiries. Her beautiful eyes full of life would meet Klaus and the widest grin would appear on her face. That sight was just so amazing for him. He realized that he didn't want anything else in life at that moment. All he wanted was right in front of him. He walked into the bath and sat on the edge of the tub and tickled her stomach gently making her giggle. He caught Hayley looking at him and smiled.

The End


End file.
